The Endless Love
by Ghisa-Chan
Summary: "Aku harus menyatakan segalanya sebelum terlambat!" Dia berlari menuju seseorang yang dia cintai. Siapakah dia? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? UPDATE to chapter 4 , To Be Continued to chapter 5
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Just this plot.

**Rating ** : T

**Warning ** : OOC, nggak jelas, agak lebay -_-;"

**AN ** : This is my first fanfic, but I'm too lazy to translate, so, I use Indonesian languange.

Aku nggak tau mau comment apa di fanfic pertamaku ini... kujelasin di chapter selanjutnya saja.

* * *

><p><strong>The Endless Love<strong>

Prolog

Koma_ Village_. Desa asal mula beyblade dan tempat kelahiran para blader hebat. Seorang lelaki dan seekor anjing memandangi bulan dan bintang yang bersinar terang dari desa ini, tanah kelahiran mereka.

"Malam yang damai, Hokuto," kata lelaki tersebut.

"Kau benar Hyouma. Sudah lama desa ini terus terancam oleh kekuatan kegelapan," ucap sang anjing, Hokuto, kepada lelaki yang bernama Hyouma.

"Desa ini, bahkan diseluruh dunia sudah tenang sekarang. Semua orang tak terancam lagi oleh rasa ketakutan dari ancaman kehancuran," kata Hyouma. Awan malam bergerak beriringan didepan bulan purnama.

Hokuto menatap Hyouma yang ada disampingnya, "kau benar-benar menerima undangan WBBA itu?" tanyanya. Nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hyouma tenang, "aku tak mungkin melepaskan kesempatan ini!" ujarnya mantap. Kini pandangan mata Hokuto berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hokuto dengan suara getir. Sesuatu telah membuatnya khawatir, entah perasaan macam apa yang hinggap pada anjing itu.

"Tenang Hokuto, percayakan semua padaku," jawab Hyouma, menyunggingkan senyuman lebar dan mengangkat tubuh Hokuto, kemudian mengelus tubuh Hokuto dipangkuannya.

Tentu saja Hokuto meronta-ronta, "apa-apaan kamu! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anjing!" protesnya. Namun ia tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman Hyouma.

"Kau memang anjing baik," Hyouma malah menepuk-nepuk punggung anjing itu dengan santai. Hokuto semakin jengkel pada perlakuan itu, namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Hyouma terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya. Akhirnya, lelaki berambut biru itu melepaskan Hokuto.

"Huh! Kau ini benar-benar!" gerutu Hokuto setelah lepas, "apa kau pergi demi menemui anak itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Hyouma mengangguk, "salah satunya itu... namun, masih banyak hal yang ingin kupelajari disana," jawabnya, memandangi Hokuto dalam. "Aku tak mungkin menjadi kuat jika terus diam di desa yang sempit ini. Aku masih butuh banyak belajar..."

Hokuto menghela napas, "sudah kuduga, kau akan menjawab seperti itu...," ucapnya pasrah.

Hyouma merogoh sakunya, mengambil Clay Aries, partner yang sangat dibanggakannya, "aku akan terus berjuang dengan Aries ini!" ujarnya dengan nada semangat. _Metal face_ dan _metal wheel_ Aries bersinar, memantulkan sinar dari bulan.

"Baiklah... sepertinya aku tak bisa mengalahkan tekadmu yang kuat itu," Hokuto menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, Hokuto! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hyouma seraya berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hokuto.

Hokuto kembali menghela napas, memandang Hyouma yang meninggalkannya duluan. Akhir-akhir ini _feeling_-nya sangat buruk, merasa bahwa Hyouma tak hanya meninggalkannya untuk sementara... tetapi...

_Apa anak itu benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?_ pikirnya. _Atau semua itu hanya pikiran buruk saja? _

Hokuto menggeleng. _Itu hanya prasangka buruk. Tapi, kenapa semua ini terasa seperti benar-benar akan terjadi?_

Jantung anjing itu terus berdebar kencang. Dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seburuk ini. Namun anjing itu memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri, dan berpikir itu semua hanya rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

_Hyouma pasti akan baik-baik saja, Hokuto! Aku ini benar-benar terlalu khawatir! Aku dan para penduduk desa bisa menjaga desa Koma ini tanpa Hyouma! Aku tak boleh membuatnya cemas dengan pikiran berlebihan ini. Aku tak ingin menghentikan niat dan tekadnya yang sudah sangat yakin dia pasti akan kembali!_

Angin kencang menerpa tubuh Hokuto. "Sudah tengah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang!" gumamnya, kemudian meninggalkan puncak bukit.

_Seperi apa hari esok nanti?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Just plot.

**Rating **: T

**Warning **: OOC, nggak jelas, agak lebay -_-;" , banyak typo

**AN **: This is my first fanfic, but I'm too lazy to translate, so, I use Indonesian languange.

Saya : "Ciao! I'm a new author in FFn" *teriak-teriak kayak orang gila, disambut orang-orang dengan dilempar kembang 7 rupa, dupa, air mawar*

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw!( dibaca :"Ceila, sok Inggris lo, Author ndeso!") *nunjuk2 saya / aku (sama aja ya?)*

Saya : *ngeliat kucing lewat* "Ya Tuhan... berikan aku kesabaran..." *ngelus-ngelus dada*

Nah, ini Chapter 1 lanjutan Prolog, makasih banget buat Laila Sakatori 24 dan Red BloodRiver buat review di prolog. Maaf kalau cerita ini tidak berkenan di hati anda semua(-_-;).

Hahaha, maaf kalau update-nya agak lama (dibaca :bukan update geledek (-_-!)) .

Aku (-_-!) rasa cerita ini cukup cacat, kebanyakan Typo, nggak jelas. Hiks! TT_TT;"

Aku rasa daripada kelamaan pidato, mendingan langsung aja ke cerita, yuk! #ngarep REVIEW. Enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Endless Love<strong>

Chapter 1

-Hyouma POV-

Pagi yang cerah di Koma _Village_, desa tempat tinggalku. Aku sedang melatih beyblade-ku bersama ketiga temanku.

"Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!" seruku. Jiwa bey-ku, berwujud domba, keluar dari metal face, kemudian menerbangkan bebatuan dan dedaunan di sekitarnya.

"Wow, Hyouma! Kau hebat!" puji Gingka, yang merupakan teman masa kecilku. Kenta dan Madoka bertepuk tangan. Mereka menghampiriku setelah itu.

"Tidak, ini tidak seberapa," kilahku.

"Tapi itu hebat Hyouma!"

"Latihan cukup," kata Hokuto, seekor anjing yang dapat berbicara. Aku menangkap Clay Aries yang melesat kearahku.

Aku memandangi 'partner setia'ku, menghela napas lega. "Aries, kita berhasil kali ini...," gumamku. _Metal wheel_ Aries bersinar, seakan mengiyakan.

* * *

><p>Waktunya istirahat. Kini aku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang di taman desa Koma. Angin berhembus lembut, menemaniku menulis sesuatu.<p>

Ya, menulis sesuatu adalah kebiasaanku. Diam-diam aku sering menulis banyak hal di tempat sunyi. Kali ini aku membayangkan seseorang...

Seseorang yang mengisi hatiku...

"HYOUMA!"

Aku menoleh. Gingka berlari mendatangiku, dan akhirnya duduk disampingku. "Lagi ngapain! Sebentar lagi kita harus pergi ke Metal Bey City!"

Aku menganguk dan menutup bukuku, "baiklah, aku siap-siap sekarang," jawabku, kemudian berdiri. Gingka mengikutiku, matanya menatap pada buku kecil yang kupegang.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Gingka.

"Eh... ngng...," aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu Buku ini menyimpan segala rahasiaku, semacam buku harian. Aku terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya. "Rahasia..." jawabku. Aku tak mau mendengar respon Gingka kalau dia tahu isi buku ini.

"Oh...," hanya itu responnya. Kemudian aku dan Gingka hanya diam sampai rumah. Setelah ini kami akan pergi ke Metal Bey City untuk memenuhi panggilan WBBA.

* * *

><p>Stasiun kereta Koma <em>Village<em>.

"Hati-hati kalian semua," pesan Hokuto sebelum pintu kereta ditutup. Aku, Gingka, Kenta, dan Madoka melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa Hokuto!" seru kami. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ditutup dan kereta mulai berjalan. Kereta ini sangat sepi. Penumpangnya hanya kami dan segelintir orang. Kamipun memilih kursi untuk diduduki.

Kami duduk di kursi dua orang untuk satu deret barisan. Aku duduk di samping Gingka, Kenta disamping Madoka dibelakang kami.

Gingka melihat pemandangan lewat jendela disampingnya, " Hei Hyouma! Sudah lama kau tidak ke Metal Bey City, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Jujur, aku sedang berusaha menghilangkan trauma akibat pertandinganku dengan Reiji, blader _phsyco_ itu. Meskipun sekarang aku bisa _beybattle_, namun aku masih agak trauma dengan insiden di _Battle Bladers_ itu.

Aku berharap, 'Dia' ada disana. Di Metal Bey City. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Dadaku terasa berdebar, membayangkan dirinya dalam anganku.

Ah! Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit. Belakangan ini kepalaku sering sakit, dan tubuhku sering cepat lelah. Gingka menengok kearahku, kaget melihatku menahan sakit.

"Hyouma_, daijobu ka_? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa...," jawabku lesu. Aku memegangi kepalaku, rasanya sangat sakit. Keringat dingin mengucur. Aku merasa bersalah, telah membuat orang lain khawatir padaku. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain karena hal ini.

"Benar?" tanya Gingka ragu. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku hanya kelelahan." jawabku meyakinkan. Gingka masih terlihat cemas, namun tidak secemas tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan," kata Gingka. Aku mengikuti sarannya, membetulkan posisi duduk, bersandar, dan berusaha terlelap.

* * *

><p>"Gingka! Hyouma! Bangun! Ini sudah sampai!" aku mendengar suara Madoka. Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat Madoka dan Kenta berdiri dihadapanku.<p>

"HOAHMMMM...! Sudah sampai, ya!" tanya Gingka, dia mengulet kemudian mengucek kedua matanya. Fiuh! Syukurlah kepalaku tak terasa sakit lagi. Kamipun segera turun dari kereta dan segera menuju gedung WBBA.

* * *

><p>Pintu otomatis terbuka. Kami segera memasuki gedung ini, gedung milik WBBA. Gingka berjalan paling depan. Tampak 2 orang lelaki di depan kami, salah satunya bocah seumuran Kenta, dan seorang seumuranku.<p>

"HAIII~~~ MINNA-SAN...!" sapa anak kecil itu, melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan yang seumuranku hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Hai! Yuu! Tsubasa!" balas kami, menghampiri mereka.

"Kenchi~~~...!" bocah berambut jingga itu melesat kearah Kenta dan memeluknya. Kenta terlihat gelagapan kemedian balas memeluknya.

" Ah, Yuu! Sudah cukup!" Kenta berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Bocah bernama Yuu itu melepaskan pelukannya dan cengengesan.

"Lama tak bertemu kalian," kata lelaki seumuranku. Rambutnya panjang berwarna abu-abu keperakan .

"Ya. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan WBBA, Tsubasa. Makanya kau jarang bertemu kami," kata Gingka, memandangi lelaki yang bernama Tsubasa itu.

"Ah, Hyouma! Kau datang juga?" tanya Yuu, menunjukku.

"Ya, yang seperti yang kau lihat ." jawabku.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menemui Ryuusei-san," saran Tsubasa, "kami juga dipanggil olehnya..."

Hagane Ryuusei adalah ayah Gingka, bekerja sebagai pimpinan WBBA, yang merupakan organisasi Beyblade dunia.

"Ok! Ayo kita kesana!" ujar Gingka bersemangat. Kami segera menuju lift, dan memasukinya.

Kami sampai didepan sebuah ruangan. Pintunya tertutup. Tsubasa mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuklah," terdengar suara lelaki dari dalam ruangan. Setelah pintu terbuka, kami masuk kedalamnya. Disana ada lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk, dan seorang gadis membawa buku.

"Wah, kalian semua! Kebetulan kami sedang menunggu kalian," sapa lelaki paruh muda. Dialah Hagane Ryuusei.

Gadis seumuranku datang menghapiri kami. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, makin berdebar ketika berada tepat didepanku.

_Dialah gadis yang kucari..._

"Hai Hikaru!" sapa Gingka.

"Ya," balas gadis itu singkat. Matanya menatap kami satu-persatu.

Hasama Hikaru, nama gadis itu. Sudah lama aku menyukainya, namun aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya, hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hatiku yang terdalam. Aku tak tahu perasaan gadis itu, namun sampai sekarang aku masih... menyukainya...

"Ini untuk kalian," Hikaru memberikan selembar kertas, padaku. Hanya padaku. Ah... aku menahan perasaanku._ Kurasa aku semakin... semakin..._

Hikaru memiliki rambut berwana biru muda, sama sepertiku. Kulitnya gelap menambah kesan eksotis. Dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran gadis sepertnya. Tubuhnya jenjang, mengenakan setelan biru tua dengan sepatu hitam.

Sayangnya, gadis ini agak sulit untuk didekati, walaupun ia baik dan cukup ramah. Semua itu yang membuatku makin menyukainya. Dia berbeda dengan gadis seumurannya yang biasanya hanya bisa berdandan. Dia beyblader yang cukup tangguh.

"Eh, Hyouma! Ngapain kau bengong begitu?" ucap Gingka , menyikut pinggangku pelan. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Ah... eh, aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana training dan tugas kita nanti. Kita dipanggil untuk itu, kan?" aku malah balik bertanya, menyembunyikan jawaban sebenarnya. Gingka menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung.

"Nah, _minna-san_...," kata Ryuusei-san sambil menyalakan monitornya, "ini yang harus dibicarakan pada kalian...,"

* * *

><p>"Hhhhhh... akhirnya selesai juga, ya," kata Gingka lega, melakukan <em>streching<em>. Maklum, pertemuan kali ini sangat lama. "Kau mau pergi ke kedai burger bareng, tidak?"

Aku menggeleng, "aku tidak ingin makan burger."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Gingka segera pergi keluar dari gedung WBBA. Aku berjalan menuju gudang WBBA, mengambil ember kecil, kira-kira sepuluh buah.

"Hai!" aku merasa bahuku ditepuk. Ketika kutengok ke belakang, bocah lelaki berambut jingga memberikan tanda _peace _dengan nyengir khasnya,

"Oh, hai Yuu! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku pada bocah itu.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku mengikutimu kesini." jawabnya dengan nada seperti biasanya, riang. "Kau sendiri ngapain kesini? Bawa ember lagi!"

"Aku mau latihan sekarang," jawabku, lalu pergi keluar sambil membawa ember-ember itu.

Yuu mengejarku, "kalau begitu, kita _battle _saja!" ujarnya bersemangat.

_Battle? Siapa takut? Aku akan merebut kemenanganku yang pernah dia ambil!_ "Ok! Kalau begitu, ayo _bat-_" ucapanku terputus dengan suara Kenta yang memanggil bocah itu.

Kenta berlari kearah kami, "Yuu! Kau mau ikut makan burger bersama?" tawarnya. Spontan, Yuu langsung mengangguk.

"Maaf, deh, Hyouma! _Battle_-nya lain kali saja!" kata Yuu dengan wajah _innocent_. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

Giliran Kenta melirikku, "Hyouma, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku mau latihan sekarang," jawabku. Kenta mengangguk, bersama Yuu dia pergi melesat ke kedai burger, menyusul Gingka. Aku membawa ember-ember itu di lapangan belakang milik WBBA.

Setibanya disana, lapangan itu sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua orang pegawai WBBA yang berjalan di lapangan itu. Aku mengisikan ember itu penuh air, kemudian menjejerkannya lurus. Setelah selesai menyusun ember, aku berdiri di depan ember paling ujung (kira-kira jaraknya 1 meter dari ember).

Aku menyiapkan _shooter_ dan beyblade-ku, kemudian melakukan posisi _shoot_, "3... 2... 1... GO SHOOT...!" seruku memberi aba-aba sendiri, "ARIES!"

Aries menghantam ember pertama dengan kuat sehingga jatuh dan airnya tumpah, begitupun seterusnya sampai ember terakhir. "Selesai!" gumamku, aku menangkap Aries yang melesat kearahku.

"Wah, hebat juga kau!" seseorang muncul kehadapanku, angin meniupkan helai rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kelabu keperakan.

Aku tersenyum, "Tsubasa! Darimana kau muncul!"

"Aku! Kebetulan aku lewat kesini dan melihatmu berlatih. Lumayan hebat juga!" jawab Tsubasa. "Bagaimana kalau kita _battle _disini! Sudah lama aku tidak _beybattle_!" tantangnya sambil menunjukkan Earth Aquilla dihadapanku.

Tantangan lagi! "Baiklah, ayo battle sekarang!" balasku, menunjukkan Clay Aries-ku. Kami langsung berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter.

Setelah posisi shoot siap, kami... "3...2...1... GO SHOOT!" seru kami bersamaan. Beyblade kami jatuh bersamaan ditengah 'arena' pertandingan ini.

"Aquilla! Serang dia!" Aquilla melesat cepat menuju Aries.

"Aries! Menghindar!" perintahku. Aries langsung menghindar, berhasil melarikan diri dari Aquilla. Lawanku terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Huh! Kali ini tak kubiarkan lolos!" Aquilla kembali mengejar Aries dan menabraknya cukup keras, aku sendiri hampir terperanjat.

_Sial! Sepertinya dia sangat kuat!_ pikirku, tetapi, aku harus tetap tenang untuk memikirkan peluang yang ada. "Kau ingin _battle_ yang seperti ini! Akan kulayani!" ujarku. Aries kembali menghindar. Sebenarnya ini taktikku untuk menghabiskan energi lawan yang mengejarku, setelah itu, Aries akan menyerang dan... Aquilla akan kalah! Aku harus hati-hati kali ini!

"Lagi-lagi kau mau kabur, ya!" Aquilla melesat dan menghantam Aries lagi, lebih keras daripada yang tadi. Sepertinya taktik ini harus kuakhiri sekarang.

"Aku serius sekarang!" ucapku dengan senyuman, "kubuktikan keseriusanku! Aries! Sheep Horn Throw!" seruku. Ram, wujud Aries muncul.

* * *

><p>Hikaru memberikan secangkir <em>ocha <em>hangat pada Ryuusei-san. Ryuusei-san menatap layar laptopnya dengan wajah serius.

"Turnamen di kota A berjalan sukses," gumamnya, kemudian melihat secangkir _ocha_ disamping laptopnya, "ah, Hikaru, terima kasih...," ucapnya. Hikaru menangguk dan Ryuusei meminum ocha-nya, dan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Bagaimana turnamen di kota B?" tanya Hikaru.

Ryuusei-san meng-klik kota B kemudian membaca informasi-informasi didalamnya, "tidak ada masalah juga di kota ini...," jawabya. Ryuusei-san mengarahkan kursornya kearah kota C.

"Ryuusei-san... mm... manajer... apakah tahun ini akan ada diadakan turnamen akbar seperti Battle Bladers?"

Ryuusei-san memandang kearah Hikaru dan menggeleng, " tidak , kalau turnamen antar desa dan kota ada, seperti sekarang ini," jawabnya. Ryuusei-san menatap Hikaru dalam, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Ngng... ada apa manajer... Ryuusei-san...!" tanya Hikaru, gugup.

" Sebaiknya kau panggil aku Phoenix, atau 'Phoenix si Burung Abadi yang Bersinar'! Hahaha!" Ryuusei-san terbahak, berdiri kemudian menepuk bahu Hikaru, "kau memang asisten handal!" lanjutnya, masih terbahak-bahak.

_Apa maksudnya! Manajer aneh!_ Hikaru _sweatdrop_ melihat Ryuusei-san masih terus terbahak. "I... iya... baiklah..." suara Hikaru terdengar pasrah.

DHUAAARR...! Ryuusei-san terlonjak. Ledakan itu mengejutkan dirinya dan asistennya itu. "Ledakan apa ini!" tanyanya, masih dengan wajah kaget.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dari lapangan dibelakang sana!" jawab Hikaru.

Ryuusei-san bangkit, "ayo kita lihat!" ajaknya, menarik tangan Hikaru kencang dan berlari menuju lapangan belakang WBBA. Hikaru tak dapat melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Ryuusei-san super erat.

"B...baik manajer... tapi sebelumnya, lepaskan dulu tangan saya,"

* * *

><p>"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk-batuk diantara asap pekat yang mengebul di sekelilingku, berusaha kuat untuk berdiri tegak. <em>Bagaimana dengan hasil pertandingan kali ini? Siapa pemenangnya?<em>

Aku mendengar suara beyblade melayang kebelakangku, kemudian terjatuh. _Beyblade siapa itu? Jangan-jangan..._

Asap yang mengebul, perlahan menipis dan hilang. "Aries! Dimana aries!" tanyaku mencari-cari Clay Aries. Aku mundur dan... tap! Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu, dan ternyata...

Aku melihat sebuah Beyblade yang terinjak olehku, mataku terbelalak dan... "ARIEEEEEES...!"jeritku histeris melihat beyblade-ku tergeletak diatas lapangan. Aku berlutut dan meraih 'partner setiaku', menghela napas. Tiba-tiba aku tersentak dan tersadar.

_Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Aquilla! Apakah dia juga..._

Aku segera membalik badan dan berdiri. _Oh, tidak! Aquilla... _. Kulihat Aquilla tetap berputar. "Aries, kita kalah..." gumamku lemah, memandangi Aquilla yang masih terus berputar kuat.

"Lumayan hebat juga," ucap Tsubasa, mengambil beyblade-nya dan tersenyum.

_Ugh! Aquilla sangat hebat! Dengan satu kali serangan 'special movement'-nya sudah menaklukan Aries. Sungguh, lawan yang amat tangguh! Kekuatanku belum ada apa-apanya!_ Aku menggeram, namun inilah kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

"Hyouma!" panggil Tsubasa, aku mengadahkan wajah tertundukku. Lelaki berambut panjang itu berdiri didepanku.

"Ada apa!" tanyaku sedikit sinis, "aku tahu kau menang..."

"Pertandingan tadi hebat juga! Suatu saat, ayo tanding lagi!" ujar Tsubasa, terlihat bersemangat namun tetap kalem. Aku memandanginya, sedikit kaget dengan ucapannya tadi.

Aku mengangguk_, 'Spirit Blader'_-ku kembali_. Benar juga! Kekalahan ini hanya sementara. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan kekuatanku! Bahkan mungkin..._ aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan pikiranku... _aku akan mengalahkan Gingka! Rival terkuatku!_

"Ya!" balasku, "tapi berikutnya, akulah yang akan menang!" lanjutku dengan spirit yang meluap. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan berjabat tangan.

"Hei! Kalian tidak apa-apa! Ada apa ini!" tanya seorang lelaki paruh muda berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah kami. Aku memandang kesekitarku, lapangan yang tadinya rata berubah menjadi retak-retak akibat battle tadi.

"Tadi kami battle," jawabku singkat. Lelaki paruh muda itu, Ryuusei-san masih melihat kesekitarnya.

"Siapa yang menang?"

"Tsubasa," jawabku. Akh! Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit lagi... bukan, sakitnya jauh lebih hebat daripada yang kemarin-kemarin! Seketika itu juga aku memegangi kepalaku yang tersiksa luar biasa. Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang, lepas.

"HYOUMA!" kudengar suara mereka memanggilku. Tubuhku terasa seperti terbentur sesuatu. Kubuka mataku yang sempat tertutup perlahan, Ryuusei-san dan Tsubasa menahan tubuhku ynag hampir terjatuh.

"Hyouma, _daijobu ka_! Kau kenapa!" Ryuusei-san bertanya dengan suara cukup keras, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Aku menggeleng lemah. _Ugh! Mengapa aku selemah ini? _Pikirku tak terima. Aku berusaha menguatkan diriku namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Napasku justru terengah-engah dan tercekik. Rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Tapi kau wajahmu pucat sekali! Sebaiknya kau dibawa ke kamarmu dan beristirahat disana!" Tsubasa memapahku, dibantu Ryuusei-san. _Tidak! Aku sudah menyusahkan orang lain! Apa-apaan aku ini! Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain! Tapi sekarang! Aku telah menyusahkan mereka !_

"Ryuusei-san!" seorang gadis berambut biru muda berlari kearah kami, "ada apa ini!" tanyanya tanpa melihat keadaanku.

"Astaga!" desisku lemah tanpa terdengar siapapun. Hikaru! Gadis itu kini melihat kearahku. _TIDAK! Aku tak mau dilihat gadis itu dengan keadaan yang lemah dan payah ini! Aku tak mau dia menganggapku seorang lelaki yang lemah! Tapi aku... tubuhku..._

"Hyouma...," ucap Ryuusei-san pelan. _Ryuusei-san, kumohon jangan katakan kalau aku..._ " sepertinya dia sakit," lanjutnya. _Ryuusei-san!_ _Kau sudah mengatakannya! Aku... aku..._

Hikaru memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tak begitu kumengerti, entah iba atau apa. _Hikaru, kumohon jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Aku tak mau dikasihani olehmu!_

"Kalau begitu, bawa saja dia kekamarnya," saran Hikaru, persis seperti saran Tsubasa tadi. Akupun dipapah oleh kedua lelaki itu menuju kamarku.

* * *

><p>"Nah, ini kamarmu Hyouma!" kata Ryuusei-san. Hikaru membuka pintu kamar baruku itu.<p>

Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku. Kamar itu terdiri dari dua tempat tidur sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan seprai, bantal dan selimut semuanya serba putih. Dindingnya berwarna biru muda yang lembut. Diantara kedua tempat tidur ada jendela berukuran sedang. Agak jauh dari samping tempat tidur, ada sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

"Nah ini kamarmu dan Gingka," kata Ryuusei-san, menuntunku ke tempat tidur dan membaringkanku diatasnya."Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menyelimutiku dengan selimut. _Ugh! Aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!_

"Jauh lebih baik," jawabku dengan wajah masam.

Ryuusei-san mengelus rambutku, "Hikaru, Tsubasa, sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan kami berdua disini," perintahnya dengan senyuman. Hikaru dan Tsubasa segera meninggalkan kamarku. Kini aku hanya berdua dengan Ryuusei-san yang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

Lelaki beranak satu itu menatap mataku, "kau tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, ya! Maafkan aku, Hyouma. Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia. Waktu kecil kau dan Gingka sering kuperlakukan seperti itu waktu mau tidur," ucapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

_Tentu saja! Waktu itu berbeda dengan aku yang sekarang!_ protesku dalam hati. Namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "tak apa Ryuusei-san, justru akulah yang telah menyusahkan...,"

Ryuusei-san tersenyum, aku melihat sisi kebapakannya (atau keibuannya?). Aku telah mengenalnya sejak aku lahir, jadi aku tahu semua sifat yang ada pada lelaki tersebut.

"Kau tak pernah menyusahkan sama sekali," Ryuusei-san menenangkanku, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu, "sebaiknya kau beristirahat, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tidur," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar. Aku segera menarik selimutku dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

* * *

><p>Telingaku menangkap suara derap langkah orang yang berlari. Kubuka mataku, dan aku mendengar percakapan-percakapan didepan kamar ini.<p>

"Sssst! Gingka! Jangan lari-lari! Nanti dia bangun!" aku mendengar suara Madoka. Sepertinya 'dia' yang Madoka maksud adalah aku.

Gingka tertawa kecil, meringis, "maafkan aku, Madoka! Aku nggak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaannya," jawabnya.

"Gingin! Aku yang bawa burgernya, sini!"

"Ah, ya! Ini Yuu!" ujar Gingka. Pintu kamar terbuka, aku menyembunyikan diriku kedalam selimut.

"Hyouma!" panggil Gingka, aku membuka sedikit selimutku dan melirik para tamu yang datang : Gingka, Madoka, Kenta dan Yuu.

"Oh, hai _minna-san_!" balasku lemas, lalu mengangkat selimut dan akhirnya aku terduduk bersandar oleh papan tempat tidurku.

"Kudengar dari ayahku dan Tsubasa, tadi kau hampir pingsan, ya?" Gingka memastikanku dengan nada serius.

"Mungkin, tapi sekarang aku tak apa-apa," jawabku. _Gomen minna-san... aku telah membuat kalian cemas dan khawatir..._

"Sepertinya sakit kepalamu sering banget kambuh. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Ngngng... aku tak tahu..." jawabku, dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mungkin kau butuh ke Rumah Sakit sekarang," saran Madoka.

"Tidak usah Madoka. Ini bukan apa-apa," jawabku, "_gomen._.. maafkan aku telah menyusahkan kalian...," ungkapku sambil menatap semuanya satu-persatu.

"Tidak! Kau tidak menyusahkan kami!" jawab semuanya. Gingka merangkul bahuku, aku terkejut. "Jangan pernah bilang begitu! Kau adalah bagian dari kami! Kita ini sahabat!"

Aku terkejut, Gingka menganggapku sahabat? Bukan hanya teman masa kecilnya? Namun kulihat kejujuran dari matanya. Kulihat satu-persatu wajah semuanya. Tatapan mata mereka mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Gingka.

"_Arigatou_..." ucapku lirih. Jujur, aku terharu mendengar ucapan Gingka tadi. Aku, bukan hanya sekedar teman masa kecil, tetapi sahabatnya.

"Ah! Kau tak perlu begitu!" sanggah Gingka, tersenyum lebar.

"Gingka, bagaimana dengan burgernya! Udah mau dingin lho!" ujar Kenta.

"Oh, ya! Hyouma! tadi kubawakan ini untukmu, Tsubasa, ayah dan Hikaru! Eh, Yuu! Berikan kantong yang itu padaku," ucap Gingka menunjuk kearah salah satu kantong yang dibawa Yuu.

"Nih!" Yuu memberikan kantong itu langsung padaku, bukan pada Gingka. Aku menerimanya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"_Arigatou minna-san_...," ucapku berulang kali.

"Sudahlah, Hyouma! Nggak usah sungkan begitu!"ujar Gingka. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Sesuatu merasuki pikiranku, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk menantiku. Perasaan ini membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan tak dapat berhenti.

_Apa yang akan terjadi! Mengapa perasaanku tak enak begini! MENGAPA!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC (to chapter 2)<strong>_

_Saya : "TBC? Penyakit yang batuk-batuk itu, ya!" *o'on mode on*_

_Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Bukan itu Author o'on! Itu 'To Be Continued'! Dasar katro!")_

_Saya : "Oh" (bulat)_

_Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Ah, garing lo! Ga lucu lo...! Cepetan deh lo akhirin hidup lo!") *nyakar muka saya*_

_Saya : Ok, Minna-san...! Jangan lupa kritik saran serta pujian *ngarep mode on* di REVIEW. REVIEW YES, FLAME NO...! See you...! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Just plot.

**Rating **: T

**Warning **: OOC, nggak jelas, agak lebay -_-;" , banyak typo

**AN **: This is my first fanfic, but I'm too lazy to translate, so, I use Indonesian languange.

Saya :" Ciao, minna-san! Jumpa lagi di _chapter_ ini! Gomen kalau aku kelamaan nggak _update_, soalnya aku sempat nggak ada waktu buat_ update_ cerita." *sujud (?)*

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Ya ampun, malang sekali nasibmu nak!") *menjulurkan lidah*

Saya : *Ngasih tumpukan kertas + buku PR seabrek* "Kalo kasian, kerjain coba, nih!"

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Males banget harus bantuin PR lo! Belajar sono! Nilai raport kemarin ancur-ancuran, kan?")

Saya : *nangis darah, mengenang kebobrokan raport* "Hiks! Iya... kebanyakan maen sih ... Hiks!" (galau theme song). TToTT;"

Nah, sankyuu~~~... arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah review di chapter satu : Laila Sakatori 24 , Red BloodRiver, Rauto Noir, luvninosama . Kutunggu lagi review dari kalian semua lhooo~~~...! *sujud-sujud ngarep* ^_^

Yah... cerita ini kayaknya emang beneran cacat : kebanyakan typo, gaje, ancur, ngaco... Hiks! TT_TT;"

Sudahlah, daripada kelamaan curcol gaje begini, gimana kalau mulai aja ceritanya, ok?

Let's read and enjoy it! #NgarepbangetREVIEW ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Endless Love<strong>

Chapter 2

_Hitam. Semuanya berbaur sempurna dengan kegelapan. Entah mengapa aku terduduk diam dalam ruang hampa yang mengurungku sendirian. _

"_Tempat apa ini?" gumamku, melayangkan pandangan ke segala arah. Sungguh sia-sia aku tak dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun. Tempat ini begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Dan, yang terpenting... perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba merasuk tanpa alasan entah kenapa... seperti dihinggapi penuh rasa takut dan... sesuatu yang berbau... kematian?_

"_Khu... khu... khu...," suara misterius menggema. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara bernada suram itu. Mungkinkah ini 'De Javu'? _

_Sayangnya, aku tak dapat menemukan sosok misterius itu. Semuanya gelap. Siapa dia? Dimanakah dia? Seperti apa sosoknya? Itu semua tersimpan dalam pikiranku. _

_Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dari duduk manisku, namun semua tubuhku tertahan, tak dapat digerakkan. Aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, namun itu semua tak mempan. Apakah sosok misterius itu sengaja menahan diriku dalam segala kegelapan ini? Apa maksudnya?_

"_Percuma saja, kau tak akan bisa lari dalam seluruh rasa sakit dan penderitaan ini...," suara itu berbisik dan kembali bergema . Kucari lagi pemilik suara misterius itu, lagi-lagi tak dapat kutemukan wujudnya sama sekali._

_Lama-lama perasaan menderita dan sakit muncul semakin menyiksa, menyiksa dan bertambah parah. Rasa sakit yang hebat menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Aku merasakan perasaan mual yang sangat menyakitkan, tubuhku seperti dililit dengan keras sehingga tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bernapas, jantungku terasa terhunus oleh pisau, dan... rasanya kepalaku serasa berdenyut luar biasa seakan mau pecah. _

_Kini yang ada di jiwaku, hanyalah rasa penderitaan yang amat menyesakkan. Berbagai cara aku melawan semua sakit dan penderitaan itu, hasilnya : jiwa dan ragaku semakin terikat oleh semua yang sangat menyakitkan itu!_

"_Si... siapa... k-kau...?" tanyaku dengan nada terbata. Pertahananku semakin lama semakin goyah. Kesimpulannya, aku tak kuat lagi merasakan semua ini._

"_Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, domba kecil yang malang," jawabnya dengan suara mengejek, dan... mendesis? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu, namun rasa sakit ini membuatku tak mampu berpikir lebih jauh. "Aku adalah wujud sakitmu, penderitaanmu, ketakutanmu...,"_

_Aku menggeliat, menjerit, melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membebaskan 'ikatan' ini. Semua itu berakhir tidak berguna karena 'ikatan' itu semakin menyakitiku dengan keji. Aku dibuatnya menyerah, lemah tanpa daya._

"_Semakin kau melawan, itu semakin menghancurkanmu bodoh!" umpatnya dengan kasar. Aku tersentak dalam pembaringanku tanpa kekuatan. Tanpa sadar, air mataku jatuh perlahan. Apa yang dia inginkan? Sebegitu inginnya dia menyiksaku? pikirku lemah._

"_A-A... Apa yang kau inginkan, kumohon hentikan...," mohonku tanpa tenaga, terdengar seperti setengah berbisik. _

_Bukannya prihatin, 'dia' justru menertawakan penderitaanku, terbahak dengan kejamnya. Sepertinya, kini aku mati rasa. Ah... rasanya aku menangis tanpa suara. "Mengikuti takdir yang telah ditetapkan untukmu...," jawabnya dengan nada dingin._

_Takdir apa? pikirku kelu, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi._

"_Hmmm..." ucapnya, lalu hening. Perasaanku tak mau mendengar lagi ucapan selanjutnya. "MATILAH KAU... DOMBA MALANG! MATILAH!" suara itu menggelegar, membuat getaran hebat di ruang kegelapan ini. _

_APA? MATI? INIKAH TAKDIRKU? Aku tak percaya dengan semua menggeleng keras, "tidak mungkin! Apa maksudnya semua ini!" _

"_ITU TAKDIRMU BODOH...!" serunya, kembali menggelegar. Aku masih tak percaya, "pertanda kematianmu sudah dekat!" ujarnya tak sekeras tadi._

_Oh, Tuhan! Apakah aku harus mati sekarang? Mengapa? Mengapa harus begini? Kini aku bergelut sendiri dengan semua pikiranku, terdengar kenyataan yang sepertinya tak masuk akal, tapi entah mengapa terasa itu semua bukan kebohongan belaka. Benar-benar nyata! _

"_Kau memang tak mati sekarang, tapi suatu saat, waktunya tak akan lama lagi, kau pasti akan menerima takdir ini... penyiksaan ini... aku tak sabar untuk menyiksamu lagi..., " ucapnya dingin._

_Tubuhku gemetaran hebat, "sebentar lagi...," lirihku. Mataku mencari seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku dari segala rasa negatif ini. Mustahil, tak ada seorangpun yang ada. Hanya aku dan sosok misterius itu._

_Tiba-tiba, cahaya terang benderang datang, menyilaukan ruangan yang awalnya gelap. Tubuhku serasa lepas, tertarik kuat oleh cahaya itu. Aku menutup mataku dengan erat menahan kilauan yang saking silaunya dapat membutakan mataku. Kemudian aku terdorong dan..._

* * *

><p>- Hokuto POV-<p>

Aku meloncat menuju meja kayu yang didepannya sebuah jendela yang terbuka begitu saja. Aku merasakan hawa musim panas yang akan segera datang. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat bulu dan ekorku sedikit bergerak kesana kemari.

_Aneh... mengapa aku merasa khawatir dan cemas begini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ Firasatku ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Perasaan itu membebaniku sekarang.

Mataku menemukan sebuah foto terpasang dalam pigura kayu sederhana yang terbalut oleh debu tebal, menutupi sebagian besar foto itu. _Ini pasti punya Ryuusei_... pikirku. Karena penasaran, kubersihkan dengan tanganku yang mungil.

Dengan beberapa kali bersin dan batuk, akhirnya debu itu berhasil kusingkirkan. Terlihat sosok seorang lelaki muda yang berdiri diantara dua bocah lelaki mungil yang tersenyum bahagia. Lelaki muda tinggi besar itu memakai _headband_ Pegasis. Disebelah kanannya, seorang bocah yang tampangnya persis seperti lelaki muda itu berpose _peace_. Disebelah kiri, tampak seorang bocah lelaki berambut biru muda yang hanya tersenyum.

"Umm, ini foto waktu Gingka dan Hyouma waktu masih kecil... Ryuusei juga masih muda...," gumamku meneliti foto itu. Foto itu agak pudar karena dimakan waktu, namun gambarnya masih terlihat bersih, tak ada bercak noda apapun.

_Bagaimana dengan mereka sekarang? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?_

Aku menghela napasku, berat. Aku tak begitu khawatir dengan Gingka ataupun Ryuusei. Tapi Hyouma? Aku jelas-jelas khawatir dengan anak itu.

Ya... aku tahu penderitaan yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering melihatnya menahan sakit, mudah lelah, dan terkadang wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Aku pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu, bahkan pernah menyarankan untuk sekedar periksa ke Rumah Sakit (baca : puskesmas) desa Koma. Namun, apa yang dia jawab? "Jangan khawatir Hokuto, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu kau cemaskan aku."

Hhhh... sungguh anak yang sangat keras kepala dan aku tahu mengapa dia menjawab begitu. Dia tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun, tidak ingin membuat siapapun cemas, dan yang terpenting... tidak ingin dikasihani siapapun. Itulah yang kupikir menjadi prinsipnya selama ini.

Dan, dia pergi memenuhi panggilan WBBA hanya untuk tiga hal : melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai anggota WBBA, melatih dirinya menjadi beyblader nomor satu dan mengalahkan rival terkuatnya yaitu Gingka, dan demi menemui gadis itu...

Gadis yang bernama Hasama Hikaru... yang kuperhatikan, sepertinya dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tetapi, sampai sekarang cinta 'Sang Domba' ini belum terbalas.

_Mungkinkah itu adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

PRAAAANGNG! Aku sedikit melonjak. Kaca pecah! Aku segera melongok kebawah meja. Kaca pigura foto itu pecah karena aku tak sengaja mendorongnya saat melamun tadi. Aku melompat kebawah, untungnya pijakanku tak mengenai serpihan kaca.

Satu hal yang membuatku sangat tegang... _feeling_ku mengatakan :

_Suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi..._

* * *

><p>-Hyouma POV-<p>

"Ukh!" aku terpental, cahaya tersebut meredup dan akhirnya lenyap. Kedua mataku mengerjap, menemukan sesuatu yang tak asing disekelilingku. Tubuhku berbaring diatas sesuatu yang empuk. Cahaya temaram mungil menghiasi tempat ini.

"Ini dimana?" gumamku, pandanganku menyusuri seisi tempat ini. Terlihat seperti sebuah kamar. "Apa ini kenyataan? Bukan mimpi?" kucubit lengan kananku, memerah dan... sakit!

Penglihatanku mendapatkan '_The Champion_' terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. "Syukurlah... itu hanya mimpi...," kuhela napasku, lalu terduduk diatas ranjangku. Aku merasa lega, namun tak seutuhnya. Kudekap erat kedua lututku yang menekuk. _Mimpi apa itu? Mengapa mimpiku aneh seperti itu?_ _Apa maksud mimpi itu?_

_Feeling_ku campur aduk. Sejuta pertanyaan hinggap dalam pikirku. Aku masih tak dapat mempercayai mimpi itu. Tetapi mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata... aku jadi bingung pada diriku sendiri...

"_MATILAH KAU... DOMBA MALANG! MATILAH!"_

Suara itu kembali menggema dalam otakku. Sesuatu berdenyut dengan dahsyat, lagi-lagi kepalaku!Kedua tanganku mencengkram kepalaku yang rasanya... luar biasa sakit!

Otomatis, erangan pelan keluar dari mulutku. "He... hentikan!" desisku lemah, namun otakku tak dapat merespon segala perintahku. Denyutan itu semakin menguat, tanpa sadar airmataku tertahan diujung mataku. Rasa mual menyusul, seluruh tubuhku serasa terkocok hebat.

Sembari menahan sakit, kulirik Gingka yang masih pulas. Sungguh, aku tak mau menyusahkan siapapun, apalagi sahabat dari kecilku itu. Aku tak pernah berharap untuk dikasihani, hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini! _Biarlah semua tak tahu penderitaan ini... biarlah aku yang merasakannya sendiri..._

Merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan mual, dengan tertatih aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu mengendap perlahan keluar kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Selama perjalanan menuju toilet, tangan kiriku terus memegang tembok, menahan tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh. Tangan kananku memegangi perutku yang tak sabar ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Sesekali aku meringis, berhenti sejenak sebelum sampai toilet yang terasa amat jauh.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku menggunakan kamar mandi kamarku dan Gingka. Satu hal yang membuatku tak jadi menggunakannya adalah : Takut Gingka tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, lalu menolongku sehingga aku menyusahkan dia lagi. Lebih baik kuhindari hal macam begini.

* * *

><p>"Ini Metal Bey City, kan? Tak berubah sama sekali!" seorang lelaki dengan goresan diwajahnya mengamati 'Kota para Blader' tersebut dengan seksama. Sedangkan lelaki bertubuh besar hanya cengo melihat pemandangan disekitarnya.<p>

"Be-be... benar Kyouya-san! Kita sudah sampai di Metal Bey City!" ujar lelaki bertubuh besar tersebut antusias. "Tapi, dimana gedung WBBA?"

"Huh! Begitu saja kau sudah lupa! Kearah sana!" lelaki bernama Kyouya mendengus, telunjuknya mengarah kearah utara. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu melongo. "Ah, sudahlah! Ayo jalan, Benkei! Kutinggal kau!" ancam Kyouya dingin, lalu meninggalkan lelaki benama Benkei tersebut.

Benkei gugup, "tu... tunggu Kyouya-san!" cegahnya, berlari mengejar Kyouya yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

* * *

><p>Pukul 5.45 pagi. Lelaki berambut panjang kelabu keperakan itu merapikan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Di ranjang sebelah, kedua bocah kecil masih berada di tengah alam mimpi.<p>

"Nah, selesai!" gumamnya, menggosokan kedua tangannya yang terkena debu yang menempel. " Pagi hari sangat bagus untuk latihan," lanjutnya. Sekilas, ia menengok kearah dua bocah dengan seprai berjatuhan dari tempat tidur mereka. Maksud hati ingin membangunkan mereka, namun tak jadi karena tak tega.

Tsubasa mendekati Yuu dan Kenta yang terlelap. Dia angkat seprai tersebut, kemudian menyelimuti mereka yang tidur berhadap-hadapan dalam satu kasur dengan senyuman lembut. Setelah semuanya beres, dia membuka dan menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan meninggalkan kamar tanpa suara.

Entah mengapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak begitu melihat toilet yang tak begitu jauh dari kamarnya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Dari dalam toilet. Sudah semua isi perutku sudah kukeluarkan. Tanganku kini menggapai tombol <em>flush<em>. Itu sungguh sulit mengingat tenagaku sudah habis terkuras sejak bangun tadi.

Aku terduduk lemah, bersandar pada pintu toilet untuk mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tersisa. Kuatur napasku yang tak beraturan, lalu meraih tombol flush dan memencetnya.

Aku merasa, semakin lama kesehatanku justru semakin memburuk, drastis. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa hal ini terjadi padaku_. Tuhan, apakah ini kutukan yang Engkau berikan padaku? Mengapa aku harus menderita seperti ini? Tuhan jawablah..._ mohonku, berpikiran sempit dan lemah.

_Ah! Tidak Hyouma! Mengapa pikiranku jadi kacau seperti ini? _

Aku merogoh sesuatu dari sakuku. Mencari beyblade yang merupakan 'partner' yang sejak dulu mengikuti pejalanan hidupku. Akhirnya, tangan kananku menggenggam Clay Aries, lalu aku menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Aries, apa yang harus kulakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanyaku penuh rasa bimbang. Aura beyblade itu tak menyiratkan jawaban berarti. Kuhela napasku, melepas sesak yang ada dalam dadaku.

Seketika itu, sesuatu berwarna merah menetes diatas Aries. Aku tak begitu _ngeh_ dengan hal tersebut. Tetapi, kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku yang sedikit sakit.

_Tidak! Jangan-jangan aku..._ pikirku melayang, menyambar tisu toilet dan menutup hidungku. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat warna merah darah yang masih segar menempel pada tisu. Darah itu mengalir cukup banyak beriringan dengan keringat dingin yang bermunculan.

Darah... aku... seumur hidup baru kali ini aku mengeluarkan darah selain karena terluka. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal sesakit ini pada tubuhku. Mengapa?

"_Mengikuti takdir yang telah ditetapkan untukmu...,"_

Tak! Ingatanku kembali melayang pada mimpi semalam itu... takdir yang telah ditetapkan untukku... yang dia katakan adalah...

"_MATILAH KAU... DOMBA MALANG! MATILAH!"_

APA? Aku akan mati... MATI? Jangan bercanda! Ini belum saatnya aku mati? Tidak... tidak mungkin!

"_ITU TAKDIRMU BODOH...!"_

Takdir... kematian... aku... TIDAK! AKU TAK PERCAYA! Bohong... kematian tak akan sedekat ini padaku, kan? Tapi... mimpi itu terasa nyata... apakah aku harus mempercayai hal ini? Tidak! Aku belum... waktu takkan sedekat itu untuk kematianku...

"_Khu khu khu... domba malang... percuma saja kau menolak takdirmu..."_

Suara itu! Suara yang muncul dalam mimpiku itu! Suara mendesis tepat di telingaku. Sosok itu seakan berada dibelakangku, mengawasi diriku yang seolah tak berdaya mengingat mimpi buruk itu.

"_Sebentar lagi kematian akan menyeretmu... membawamu... "_

Kepalaku menggeleng lemah, tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin... tidak... tidak... "JANGAN BERCANDA!" tanpa sadar jeritku itu menjadi _echo_. Seketika itu juga suara itu lenyap.

Tubuhku menggigil, air mata yang tertahan mulai menetes perlahan. _Apakah ini peringatan untukku? Kalau sebentar lagi aku akan... akan... mati? Mengapa? Mengapa kematian ini mendekatiku sedekat ini? Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan seolah penderitaan tiada akhir? MENGAPA?_

_Apa aku akan meninggalkan semuanya? Segalanya?_ Semua sosok yang kukenal muncul, diputar dalam benakku... Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Kyouya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ryuusei-san, Hokuto... dan sekarang ...

Hikaru!

_Aku belum bisa menaklukan gadis itu kedalam cintaku! Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaan yang tersimpan dalam jiwaku untuknya, aku belum mendapatkan gadis yang tangguh dan bagaikan seorang dewi untukku. Aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan segala rasa ini sekarang, walau itu menyesakkan bagiku. _

_Aku belum mau mati... setidaknya sebelum aku menyatakan cinta yang bergejolak dalam angan dan jiwaku! Aku tak begitu berharap dia membalas cintaku. Bisa mengunkapkannya saja sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur. Tapi aku belum siap, ini terlalu cepat untuk kutunjukkan perasaanku sekarang. _

_Tapi, akankah kematian itu akan merenggutku sebelum aku menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu, sehingga rasa itu tak tersampaikan?_

Lagi-lagi aku harus menggeleng dibawah tekanan rasa sakit yang kuderita, "tidak Hyouma! Itu hanya ilusi, mimpi... kematianmu masih lama Hyouma," lirihku pada diri sendiri. Jiwaku labil, antara percaya dan tak percaya akan mimpi itu... suara bisik yang mendesis itu... .

Tangan kananku menyeka air mataku yang mulai kering. Kulempar tisu yang memuat darahku kedalam tempat sampah dengan sekuat-kuatnya. Pintu toilet yang mengurungku kubuka bersamaan dengan diriku yang bangkit dari diamku. Kakiku mulai melangkah menuju wastafel untuk menghilangkan jejak tangis dan sedikit darah yang masih mengalir di wajahku. Setibanya aku berdiri didepan wastafel, kuputar kran. Aku segera membasuh wajahku dengan air bening yang mengalir.

_Apa aku bisa menjadi kuat? _

Kuputar kran, air yang mengalir berkurang dan akhirnya terhenti. Kupandangi cermin yang berada didepan wastafel. Terlihat sosok bermata sayu, pucat, dan terlihat begitu lemah, meskipun darah dan bekas tangisan sudah tak tersisa.

Pertanyaan yang menohok jantungku. Selama ini aku beyblader. Tapi jujur, aku belum mencapai kata 'kuat'. Diriku masih belum ada apa-apanya, belum mencapai kata 'kuat' yang sesungguhnya.

Ya, kekuatan sesungguhnya.

Walau aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dari apa maksud 'kekuatan sesungguhnya' itu.

Sinar mataku kembali. _Aku harus kuat! Aku pasti bisa menahan segalanya... pasti!_

Perlahan, kakiku melangkah keluar dari lingkup toilet. Sesekali aku hampir terjatuh, namun kutahan semua itu dengan memegangi dinding sebagai penahan agar tubuhku tak terjatuh. Karena rasa dahaga muncul sekaligus aku harus minum obat, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan di lantai dasar.

Tap... tap... .

Samar-samar penglihatanku menemukan sesosok yang berjalan kearahku. Namun aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

"Kau!" panggil sosok itu, sepertinya ia memanggilku.

Aku mengenal suara khas itu, dan ternyata kini dia ada didepanku. Aku mengadahkan wajahku yang agak tertunduk dan menemukan sorot matanya yang bersinar, bagaikan sang elang yang sedang mencari mangsanya.

"Hyouma!" ulang sosok itu lagi. Kini iris biru laut mataku beradu dengan iris kuning keemasan miliknya. Senyumku mengembang, meski itu senyum yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan, "ah! _Ohayou_ Tsubasa! Sedang apa kau kesini?" tanyaku berbasa-basi, menyembunyikan derita yang kurasakan.

"Ehm, kebetulan saja aku ingin ke toilet," mata Tsubasa tertuju pada jaket biru yang kukenakan, "Hyouma, ini apa?" tunjuknya pada sesuatu bercak mungil yang melekat berwarna merah. Glek! Seketika itu juga aku gugup, itu... bekas mimisan tadi masih tersisa dan menempel! _Celaka! Kalau dia tahu, bisa-bisa dia cemas seperti saat aku hampir pingsan setelah battle dengannya._..

"Tidak, tak ada apa-apa," jawabku sesantai mungkin, seakan tak terjadi sesuatu padaku. Pandangan Tsubasa masih terlihat curiga, sepertinya dia tak mudah untuk kubohongi... gawat! "Ah, aku harus cepat pergi! " ucapku, meninggalkan Tsubasa begitu saja.

"Tunggu! Hyouma!" panggilnya. Aku pura-pura tak dengar, berlari kecil menuju _lift._ Sesampainya didepan _lift_, aku celingak-celinguk memastikan Tsubasa tak mengejarku.

_Syukurlah dia tak mengejarku..._

* * *

><p>Ting! Pintu <em>lift<em> terbuka. Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur. Syukur, sakitku sudah lumayan berkurang meskipun masih agak pusing. Mimpi mengerikan yang menerorku tadi seakan telah terlupa begitu saja.

Setibanya di ruang makan, terlihat meja kayu panjang berwarna cokelat tua dengan kursi-kursi kayu berwarna sama dengan sandaran kain berwarna putih gading. Kursi-kursi itu tiap deret sisi kanan-kiri berjumlah lima dan berhadap-hadapan. Ada dua kursi yang lebih besar yang berada di sisi depan-belakang, masing-masing saling berhadapan juga. Ada juga penghubung ke dapur di belakang meja makan. Dindingnya berwarna putih dengan lantai berwarna sama yang tampaknya baru habis dipel.

Dua orang gadis tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Tak salah lagi, mereka adalah Madoka dengan dia... Hikaru! Ah... aku terpana melihat gadis berkulit eksotis tersebut, namun aku berusaha untuk tetap _stay cool_. Madoka yang tengah membawa piring melihatku, "_ohayou _Hyouma!" sapanya, sedang Hikaru masih fokus mengelap meja tak peduli akan kehadiranku.

"_Ohayou _Madoka! Hikaru! Sedang sibuk?" pandangan mataku beralih pada sang asisten Ryuusei-san. Gadis itu menoleh sesaat, kemudian kembali lagi pada pekerjaannya. "Ya," jawab Madoka, menjejerkan piring-piring tersebut. Aku mengambil gelas yang terpasang di tempat gelas yang tergantung di kanan _dispenser _yang berada di kiri meja makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong cuma kau saja yang datang? Mana yang lain?"

"Ng, setahuku sih, Gingka masih tidur di kamar, Tsubasa ke toilet, yang lain aku tidak tahu," paparku. Tanganku memencet tombol merah _dispenser_, mengisi air hingga ¾ gelas, sisanya kucampur dengan air dingin.

Madoka menghampiriku, "mmm, bisa tolongin aku buat nyusun piring nggak? Aku mau menyiapkan makanannya dari dapur, _please_..." gadis itu memohon.

Kini aku terduduk diatas salah satu kursi, mengambil _parasetamol_ yang tersimpan di jaket dan menelannya sebelum aku meneguk air tersebut sampai setengahnya, "boleh saja, mana piringnya?" tawarku. Madoka langsung menyerahkan piring itu diatas meja, didepanku.

"_Arigatou_!" ujar Madoka, meninggalkanku yang tengah menghabiskan minumku. Setelah selesai, kuletakkan gelasku dan mulai menyusun piring-piring yang belum selesai. Hikaru masih saja sibuk dengan urusan mengelap meja, tanpa peduli dengan hadirku. Ugh! Kini hanya aku berdua dengan gadis itu! Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang, tiada henti memandangi gadis berparas sangat cantik itu.

Hikaru selesai membersihkan meja, memandang balik diriku yang salah tingkah. "Kau mau menyusun di sini? Sudah selesai, kok, " ucap Hikaru, tak memperhatikan ekspresiku yang gugup setengah mati.

"Oh, ok!" ucapku, berusaha tenang dalam 'tekanan perasaan'. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, kususun piring-piring tersebut sampai selesai. Hikaru terdiam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tak sadar dia menginjak bagian lantai yang masih licin. Otomatis dia mulai terpeleset kearah dinding dan...

"Hikaru!" seruku, berlari dan refleks memeluk tubuhnya yang hampir terbentuk tembok, dan tentu saja dia kaget dengan sikapku ini. Na'as buatku, aku terpeleset dan kaki kananku yang terantuk kaki meja, cukup keras. Tapi untung tak ada satupun yang kena tembok.

Hikaru membuka matanya yang terpejam sesaat, menemukan diriku disampingnya tengah terduduk, memegangi pergelangan kaki kananku yang agak sakit setelah terbentur, "hei! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hikaru, raut mukanya menjadi cemas melihatku menahan sakit.

Aku menggeleng. _Astaga! Gara-gara aku ceroboh, Hikaru jadi cemas padaku! Laki-laki macam apa aku ini, yang membuat gadis yang dia cintai khawatir begitu?_ "Tidak apa-apa! Tenang saja, bisa kuatasi sendiri," jawabku setenang mungkin, merasa sangat bersalah.

Hikaru mendecak, "buka sepatumu!"

Tentu saja aku heran, untuk apa dia menyuruhku lepas sepatu? Namun segera kuturuti perintahnya, membuka sepatu _boots_-ku. Hikaru langsung menyingkap bagian bawah celana kananku, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu pada kakiku.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat ini!" tunjuknya pada ruam berwarna biru kehitaman di pergelangan kakiku. Aku sendiri tak menyangka sampai separah itu efeknya. "Sini, kuambilkan es batu buat kakimu!" Hikaru bangkit.

"Jangan! Tidak usah! Biar aku saja!" cegahku. Terlambat, Hikaru sudah pergi menuju dapur. Aku pasrah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

_Huh! Kemarin aku hampir pingsan didepannya. Sekarang, terluka karena ceroboh dan merepotkannya! Lelaki macam apa itu? Mana ada lelaki yang terus-terusan menyusahkan gadis yang ia sukai? Tapi aku? Lihat! Aku terus membuatnya seperti itu! Dasar!_ Pikirku, rasa bersalah makin menjadi-jadi. Merasa kesal karena merasa tak berguna dan tak enak ditolong olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian Hikaru kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi batu es dalam sebuah kantung, "nah, sekarang tahan dulu kakimu! Jangan banyak bergerak!" tangan gadis itu begitu cekatan meletakkan kantung dingin tersebut diatas pergelangan kakiku.

"Tak usah Hikaru! Biar aku saja yang melakukannya sendiri!" pintaku, menghalang-halangi tangannya.

"Ck! Kau ini diam saja! Tak apa-apa!" bantahnya, "kau begini juga karena menolongku yang kepeleset tadi," lanjutnya, matanya tetap terarah pada 'kompres' tersebut. Perasaanku makin tak enak dengan sikapnya. Tapi disisi lain, aku tambah terkagum-kagum oleh kebaikannya, walau ia terlihat cuek, ternyata ia sangat peduli pada temannya.

"_Gomen_ Hikaru... aku-" ucapanku terputus oleh gelengan kepala gadis tersebut. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya!" ujar gadis itu, tegas. Daripada aku berdebat dengannya, aku jauh memilih untuk diam saja.

Selesai mengompres kakiku, ia mengambil perban yang ada didalam saku roknya, dan memasangnya. _Sial! Lelaki macam apa aku ini!_ Hatiku tak berhenti mengungkapkan sesal dalam hati.

"Selanjutnya, jangan banyak bergerak dulu!" ucap Hikaru setelah perban terpasang. Tercium aroma makanan yang baunya lezat dari dapur. _Pasti Madoka kesini sebentar lagi!_

Benar saja, Madoka membawa nampan yang diatasnya adalah hidangan untuk sarapan. "Kalian kenapa? Kok duduk di lantai?" tanyanya, heran melihat kami duduk dilantai. Diam-diam, kupakai kembali sepatuku.

"Tadi kami kepeleset, kakinya terbentur kena meja," terang Hikaru. Madoka mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kakiku. Aku hanya tersenyum, meringis menahan malu .

"Ya sudah! Ada yang mau memanggil yang lain buat ngumpul disini? Sarapan sudah siap!" mendengar itu, aku berinisiatif untuk berdiri. Awalnya Hikaru dan Madoka melarangku, namun semua takluk dengan alasan-alasan yang kuberi.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak apa-apa, kok! Nih! Aku bisa jalan!" aku berputar-putar melakukan _pirouette_, melompat tinggi, dan mendarat dengan jinjit pada kaki kananku bak ballerina. Hikaru dan Madoka melongo, _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan 'gila bin aneh plus hancur'ku ini.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!"

Hikaru dan Madoka hanya tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala masih dengan _sweatdrop_ . "_Arigatou_!" seruku, melambaikan tangan dan berlari meninggalkan mereka sekencang angin topan.

* * *

><p>Kudorong pintu kamarku yang tertutup, "Gingka! Bangun! Ini sudah si-" pandangan mataku tertuju pada teman sekamarku yang tengah menggeliat, terduduk diatas ranjangnya, "kau sudah bangun?"<p>

"Hoahmmm, eh ya... dari tadi aku bangun, kok! Kamunya aja yang ngilang dari tadi!" ujar Gingka, diselingi dengan angop, "kemana saja kau? Hampir aja aku nyariin kamu!" protesnya. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutku yang kututup dengan telapak tanganku.

"Hehe, _gomenasai_ Gingka! Ngngngng..." aku terdiam sesaat, memikirkan taktik kebohongan selanjutnya. "aku hanya minum di ruang makan, itu saja...," jawabku, memandang balik Gingka yang menatapku penuh keheranan.

"Sakit kepalamu nggak kumat lagi, Hyouma?" selidiknya dengan alis mengerut, menatap diriku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dengan cepat kugelengkan kepalaku, "sama sekali tidak!" ujarku cepat. Gingka terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Lalu, mengapa wajahmu agak pucat begitu?"

Glek! Kutelan ludahku sendiri, " pucat? Apanya? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja barangkali," bantahku. Sepertinya _'The Champion'_ itu sudah percaya segala dusta yang kuucapkan.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau ngerasa begitu," tanggapnya, pandangan mata yang beriris keemasan itu kini berubah menjadi pandangan penuh harap. "Eh... Hyouma, aku minta satu hal pada kau. Boleh nggak?" tanyanya, kini wajahnya agak menunduk, tak dapat menatapku langsung.

"Hee~? Boleh saja," tanggapku, berjalan mendekati Gingka kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya, melongok kearah wajahnya tertunduknya yang bersemu merah, "kenapa?"

"Aku mau cerita sama kau..." ucap Gingka perlahan, ekspresi ragu campur malu bersatu dalam raut wajahnya.

"Ehm, ok! Kau boleh cerita padaku. Ini rahasia ya?" tebakku.

Gingka menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, "iya. Tapi ini bukan rahasia biasa... bisa nggak kau menjaganya?" tanya yang penuh kebimbangan. Aku sangat penasaran untuk mengetahui rahasia Gingka. Sepertinya ini rahasia besar, sampai ia terbebani begitu.

"Kalau kau ingin cerita, lakukan saja! Aku janji akan merahasiakannya," kutunjukkan jari kelingkingku didepan wajahnya, "aku bersumpah!" ujarku meyakinkannya, walau aku tak begitu yakin.

"Benar, nih?" Gingka memastikan.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan pasti, "tentu! Aku janji!" ulangku, mengucapkan sumpah sekali lagi. Gingka tertegun dengan sikapku, mengadahkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku bakal cerita..." ucapnya, aku memberikan tangan kananku dengan kelingking yang terangkat. Gingka tersenyum, jari kelingking kami saling bertautan.

"Ngh, aku agak gugup nih nyeritainnya! Aku ambil minuman dulu, ya!" tunda Gingka, mengambil sekantung besar berisi _softdrink_ dari kolong ranjangnya. "Ambil satu kalau kau mau," tawarnya.

Aku memilih isi kantung tersebut dan mengambil teh dalam kaleng, disusul oleh Gingka yang mengambil sekaleng soda rasa_ strawberry_.

"Ngngngng... sebenarnya begini...," Gingka menimbang-nimbang ucapannya, disusul oleh rona melah yang kembali pada wajahnya, " itu... ,"

Kaleng teh tersebut kubuka, lalu kuteguk isinya sembari menunggu Gingka. "Apa?" desakku.

Wajah sang master Pegasis itu semakin memerah, "_A_... _ano_...,"

"Hah! Kenapa sih?" aku mulai geregetan melihat responnya yang kelamaan. Gingka memainkan jari-jarinya, gugup.

"Aku..." ucapnya tertahan sejenak, "aku... aku... suka Madoka..." ungkapnya, sangat pelan.

Sontak, aku hampir memuncratkan teh yang tengah kuteguk, agak terperanjat dan membulatkan mataku, "APA! KAMU... kamu suka..." desisku perlahan. Kini Gingka bagaikan direbus oleh air mendidih, mukanya memerah sempurna.

"Ya... aku emang naksir dia..."

Oh! Gingka menyukai Madoka! Sudah kuduga bakal seperti itu. Gadis berparas amat manis itu telah merebut hati sang blader legendaris tersebut. Mereka memang begitu akrab, seakan tak bisa dipisahkan oleh siapapun dan apapun. Gingka selalu melindunginya mati-matian, dibalas oleh kebaikan Madoka yang selalu mengurus Gingka dengan sangat... bahkan terlalu baik!

"Aku mengerti," aku menenangkan Gingka, menepuk bahunya perlahan. Gingka menoleh kepadaku.

"Kau mengerti? Kau pernah _fall in love_ juga?" tanyanya hati-hati. Jleb! Sebuah pertanyaan yang menohok tajam jantungku. Tentu saja! Bahkan sampai sekarang... perasaanku pada Hikaru masih tersimpan erat dalam lemari jiwaku yang terkunci rapat.

"Tidak!" bantahku agak keras, "aku hanya tahu itu dari sesuatu yang kudapat dari orang lain!" sergahku, berusaha terlihat normal. Gingka memandang langit-langit atap yang berwarna putih.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu...," bisiknya, kemudian berdiri. Aku menghela napas lega._ Baguslah! Gingka tak mengintrogasiku soal perasaanku pada... dirinya..._

"Hyouma, sarapan sudah jadi, kan? Kebawah yuk!" ajaknya, mengalihkan pembicaraan, wajah memerahnya masih tersisa sedikit.

"Ok!" sambutku, tenang. Kami keluar kamar dan pergi menuju lift.

"Kau tak akan bilang siapa-siapa kan?" bisik Gingka setelah memencet tombol-tombol lift.

"Janji itu hal harus ditepati bukan? Tenang saja! Rahasiamu aman padaku!"

* * *

><p>"Dasar anak aneh!" kata Hikaru, disambut anggukan Madoka. "Dia selalu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya!"<p>

Ruang makan masih sepi, hanya menyisakan Hikaru dan Madoka yang tengah menunggu kedatangan yang lain.

"Begitulah Hyouma. Dia memang nggak pernah mau memberi tahu masalahnya sendiri...," ucap Madoka. Hikaru terdiam, kemudian mengmbuskan napasnya yang sedikit berat.

"Tapi dia dan Tsubasa..." gumam Hikaru tanpa sadar. Madoka meliriknya, heran.

"Kenapa?"

Hikaru menyadari yang dia telah katakan, menggeleng keras, "tidak, lupakan saja yang tadi!" sergahnya. Belum sempat mengintrogasi, laptop mini Madoka berbunyi, tanda _e-mail _masuk. _Mechanical _itu langsung membuka _e-mail_ tersebut dan melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Hikaru merasa lega, rahasianya yang hampir keceplosan tersimpan rapat, aman.

_Ya... sesuatu mengganjal dalam seorang Hikaru..._

* * *

><p>Setelah sarapan, semuanya berkumpul di ruang depan lantai dasar gedung WBBA. Beberapa pegawai WBBA berlalu-lalang, keluar-masuk gedung organisasi beyblade dunia ini.<p>

Pintu otomatis WBBA terbuka. Pandangan semuanya mengarah kepada dua sosok yang menghampiri kami semua, sosok yang amat kami kenal. Seorang lelaki dengan luka gores di wajahnya dan seorang lagi yang berbadan jumbo.

Yuu langsung melesat kearah dua sosok itu dengan polosnya, disusul Kenta yang kewalahan mengejarnya. "Wah! Benben! TateKyo! Haiii~~~...!" sapa Yuu dengan wajah sumringah bin _innocent._ Sayang, 'Benben' saja yang meresponnya. Orang yang disebut 'TateKyo' itu melenggang cuek bebek begitu saja pada anak itu.

"Kyouya! Benkei!" tunjuk Gingka pada sosok tersebut. Semuanya mendekat pada Gingka. Kyouya hanya menatap dingin, berbeda sekali dengan pengikut setianya, Benkei.

"TUNGGUUUU~~~~~~~!" suara teriakan yang khas, cempreng, ... sepertinya aku sendiri pernah mendengarnya... itu...

Semua orang melongo melihat sosok yang berlari secepat kilat hingga debu mengebul berterbangan.

"Hah! Kau!" spontan Gingka menunjuk sosok itu, "Masamune! Kamu!" ujarnya. Sesosok yang berjaket hijau tersebut manyun.

"JAHAT! KALIAN LUPA JEMPUT KAMI DI BANDARA~~~...!" protes Masamune meledak-ledak. Gingka menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga! Lupa! Kau balik dari Amerika kan! Ya ampun! _Gomen_ sudah lupa soal itu!" mohon Gingka dengan susah payah. Masamune memalingkan mukanya, kesal setengah mati.

"Sudahlah, Masamune! Toh kita kan sudah sampai disini!" hibur sesorang dibelakang Masamune. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua dan mengenakan atasan berwarna merah. Siapa anak itu?

"King!" Gingka menyebutkan nama anak itu. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihat anak itu. Anak yang bernama 'King' tersenyum lebar pada semua.

"Hallo~~!" sapa King begitu ceria, "maafkan Masamune, ya! Dia ngarep kalian datang menjemputnya di Bandara," lanjunya, menepuk bahu Masamune agak keras. Masamune masih keki meski tak sekeki tadi. King menatap semuanya satu-persatu dan pandangannya terhenti padaku.

"Gingka, siapa orang ini?" tunjuknya kearahku. Gingka melirik kearahku.

"Ah! Kalian belum saling kenal ya? King kenalkan, dia Hyouma, teman masa kecilku," terang Gingka sambil menatap King, kemudian beralih padaku, "nah, Hyouma, ini King, teman sesama 'Legend Bladers',"

"Aku King! _Yoroshiku_!" ujar King bersemangat, mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Hyouma, _desu_!" balasku, membalas uluran tangan King yang kemudian mencengkram tanganku terlalu kencang, dan bersalaman dengan penuh gairah. Aku _sweatdrop _melihat antusiasme yang tinggi itu. Semenit kemudian baru bisa lepas.

"Ah! Kebetulan kalian semua berkumpul! Tadi Yuki e-mail, mengajak kita ke tempat penelitiannya," Madoka menunjukan sebuah e-mail masuk dari seseorang yang lagi-lagi tak kukenal. Begini isinya :

_Konnichiwa, Minna-san._

_O genki desuka? Hai, watashi wa genki desu. _

_Gomen, aku tidak bisa memenuhi panggilan WBBA untuk bergabung dengan kalian dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku masih harus melakukan pekerjaanku, sebagai astronom, aku sedang sibuk meneliti rasi bintang pada musim semi, menggantikan tugas kakekku yang dulu._

_Baiklah, sebagai permohonan maafku, aku mengundang kalian untuk datang ke tanah kelahiranku sekaligus tempat penelitianku. Kalian mau, tidak? Kalau kalian mau, beritahu saja lewat e-mailku ini, nanti akan berikan alamatnya. Aku siap menyambut kalian kapan saja. _

_Baiklah, kutunggu jawaban kalian. _

_Sayonara minna-san._

_Salam hangat,_

_Mizusawa Yuki_

"Mizusawa Yuki itu siapa?" tanyaku yang benar-benar tak tahu Mizusawa Yuki.

"Mizusawa Yuki itu temanku sesama 'Legend Bladers' juga, dia baik banget kok!" jawab Gingka, menjentikan jarinya.

"Oh! Yang beybladenya Mercury Anubius itu?" Masamune menerawang, mengingat-ingat.

"Ya! Ngomong-ngomong kalian terima nggak, ajakannya?" Madoka memastikan sambil mengarahkan kursornya ke tulisan _new message_.

"Ehem," dehem Gingka, memejamkan matanya tampak seperti berpikir, "terima saja! Kayaknya menarik! Tapi keputusan di tangan kalian, bagaimana?"

Aku sangat penasaran, siapa sosok yang bernama Mizusawa Yuki itu?

"Ikut!" tanggap Kenta cepat, diikuti oleh Yuu, Masamune dan King.

"Ya! Tapi sebaiknya kita tanya dulu Ryuusei-san. Nanti kubalas _e-mail_nya setelah itu, ok?" usul Madoka, mengedipkan sebelah mata indahnya. Sebagian mengangguk bersamaan.

Suasana berubah menjadi penuh semangat. Kami mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin, dan... "OIIIIIII~~~...!" sorak kami bagai koor paduan suara, seakan siap menyambut apa saja yang akan terjadi.

"Nah, ayo latihan! Kuambil data baru kalian, ok?"

"Sip! Ayo latihan! _Ganbatte yo_!"

Kami semua melangkah meninggalkan tempat ini dan pergi latihan di ruang khusus _training_ milik WBBA.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued (to chapter 3)<strong>

Saya : "Nah, karena TBC tuh kesannya kayak nama penyakit (gomen buat yang nggak setuju), kuganti aja jadi 'To Be Continued'. Nah, kali ini aku bacain review dari kalian. Kupikir PM bisa menjadi sarana lebih berguna untuk hal lain ketimbang cuma buat balas review (apanya?)."

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Dan apesnya, aku jadi asisten nih anak!") *nunjuk aku a.k.a saya*

Saya :" Yup! Kali ini anggap aja baca review kayak lagi baca sesuatu di _reality show_. Anggap aja review kalian adalah surat yang dibaca pas acara ini! Woi mas, ambil amplop review-nya...!" *ngelempar kucing lewat*

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "YA AMPUN... DURJANA SEKALI DIKAU! Lagian gw cewek yah... bukan cowok!")

Saya : "Bawel! Cepetan ambil sana!" *ngelempar ikan asin*

Kucing lewat : *ngejar ikan asin dengan perjuangan* Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Ok! *ngambil surat pertama*, nah... ini dari **Red BloodRiver**!" *ngasih amplop*)

Saya : *baca surat / review* "Haha, gomen apdetnya nggak apdet geledek! Hmmm... ini nggak murni straight. Ada satu chapter yang bakal muat yaoi yang penuh siksaan buat Hyouma #spoiler *Dibuang ke kandang* . Yah, boleh aja sih anggap Hikaru itu cowok! Dulunya dia kan tomboi (banget)... hahaha!" *dilempar ke laut* Nah, ambil lagi surat kedua!" *ngelempar ikan asin* ^_^

Kucing lewat : *nangkep ikan asin, ngambil amplop kedua* Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Ini dari **Rauto Noir**!" *ngasih amplop*)

Saya : *baca lagi* "Hmmm... ini nggak cuma Hyouma x Hikaru murni. Ya, lihat saja di chapter yang akan datang! Coba perhatikan. Mereka sering banget sebelahan lho~~~! Lihat aja, kalau ada Hikaru sering ada Hyouma disebelahnya, terutama di session 1. Hah! Karyaku nggak sebagus kalian lho! Ancur banget malah! Hiks! Tapi sankyuu buat pujiannya, hehe *terbang, nabrak pesawat, jadi mumi (?)* Ok! Let's GANBATTE TOGETHER...! *semangat '45, ngelempar ikan asin ketiga* ^_^

Kucing lewat : *ngambil ikan asin + ngasih amplop* Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Yang ini dari **Laila Sakatori 24**!")

Saya : *baca* "Uhm, memang iya lho! Tapi Hikaru... uhm... kayaknya sih dia... nah! Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya! Cerita makin menarik? Masa sih? Membosankan ini ceritanya! Tapi sankyuu banget lho buat pujiannya" *dicakar kucing lewat* ^_^

Kucing lewat : * nyolong ikan asin terakhir, ngasih amplop terakhir* Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Terakhir, ini dari** luvninosama**!")

Saya : *baca* " Ngng... masa nggak ada lebaynya? Arigatou Gozaimasu buat pujiannya! Ehm, Yuriy (Tala) itu memang beda serial walaupun sama-sama Beyblade. Kalau Yuriy tuh seangkatan ama Takao dkk di Bakuten Shoot Beyblade (Beyblade lama, di fandom 'Beyblade'). Kalau Hyouma, Hokuto, Gingka dkk yang ada di cerita ini beda angkatan ama angkatannya Yuriy, di Metal Fight Beyblade (Beyblade baru, fandom ini). Ya, sama-sama Beyblade tapi beda serial dan jelas-jelas beda jenis!" ^_^

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca : "Ok! Segini aja acara kita!")

Saya : "Oh, ya! Mizusawa Yuki dan King itu chara dari MFB (Metal Fight Beyblade) 4D. Aku baru aja nonton di Youtube, episode 142 yang sayangnya cuma 5 menit gara-gara yang upload ada yang error... Hiks!" *curcol, dikasih tisu, ngeluarin ingus di tisu*

Kucing lewat : Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! Miaw! (dibaca: "Ok! Minna-san, kami undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di_ chapter_ selanjutnya! Ditunggu kritik dan saran di REVIEW!")

Saya : "Ok, pujiannya juga jangan lupa lho! *muka ngarep ngaco gaje, dicakar* Yang penting REVIEW, ya~~~, seperti biasa 'REVIEW YES FLAME NO!' See you di chapter selanjutnya~~~...!" ^_^ *melambaikan tangan (sok artis nih!), cabut (karena dilempar sayur) * ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Just plot.

**Rating ** : T

**Warning ** : OOC, nggak jelas, agak lebay -_-;" , banyak typo, ngebosenin, dan abal-abal yang lainnya.

**AN ** : This is my first fanfic, but I'm too lazy to translate, so, I use Indonesian languange.

Pertama-tama gomen banget buat update siput, nya! m(-_-)m Maklum, orang sibuk (ceilah, sok sibuk nih!). Serius! Ini saja baru habis UTS! -_-;"

Gomen juga, nggak bisa balas review langsung bagi yang user login, pakai PM. Hanya membalas bagi review non-login secara langsung di chapter ini. Soalnya chapter ini memiliki word sampai 8,6K. Ini chapter terpanjang, lho! *bangga*

Ok, I hope you all enjoy and read it! #REVIEWplease! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>The Endless Love<strong>

Chapter 3

TAK! TAK! KLANG!

Dua beyblade beradu dengan sangat sengit di atas arena _bey-stadium_. Keduanya saling serang, berbenturan cukup keras. Tiba-tiba, salah satu beyblade yang tengah bertarung itu putarannya mulai goyah.

"B-B-B... BULL!" Benkei mulai panik melihat Dark Bull-nya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Lawannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, melihat sang banteng mulai menyerah.

Tsubasa memejamkan kedua matanya, "sudah kuduga yang menang itu dia," ucapnya sembari melipat tangannya. Kami semua duduk untuk menyaksikan pertandingan (baca : _traning_) di kursi penonton stadium Metal Bey City.

"Iya, lawannya '_Legend Bladers_' lagi!" timpal Kenta, memperhatikan _battle _yang cukup seru ini, "ayo kalian semua! Berjuanglah!"

"AYO KING! KALAHKAN DIA DEMI KITA SEMUA! _NUMBER ONE_!" sorak Masamune dengan jari telunjuk terangkat ke atas, mendukung lawan Benkei tersebut. Gingka dan Yuu tak kalah heboh dibanding Masamune, sedangkan Madoka sedang mengamati _bey-battle_ tersebut lewat laptop mininya.

"Huh! Membosankan!" dengus Kyouya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tsubasa. Aku mengangguk setuju, meskipun tak sepenuhnya pendapatku sama dengannya.

Rambut biru donker milik King telah berubah menjadi putih, pertanda dia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. "Tenang saja Masamune! Aku tak akan kalah darinya!" ujar King penuh semangat, mengepalkan salah satu tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli kau '_Legend Bladers_' atau bukan! Bull takkan kalah! " seru Benkei tak mau kalah, menunjuk-nunjuk lawannya yang tetap tenang. Kekuatan Bull kembali meningkat, melesat kearah Variares, "BULL! SERANG DIA!"

Sang banteng muncul dari _metal face_ Bull, menubruk lawannya sekuat tenaga. Apa yang terjadi? Semua itu tak mempan oleh Variares yang menggunakan _defense mode_. Wujud Ares muncul, dengan perisai menahan serudukan banteng tersebut.

"APA?" mata Benkei terbelalak melihat Bull kembali goyah, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. King tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menundukkan banteng yang semakin melemah itu.

King mengambil ancang-ancang, "VARIARES SERANG DIA! _IKKE._..!" serunya, melayangkan kepalan tangannya, seakan meninju lawannya. Kini Variares menggunakan _attack mode_, gantian melesat kearah Bull dan menabraknya dengan begitu keras sehingga menyebabkan _direct hit_. Wujud Ares kini menggunakan pedang dan menebas Bull. Muncul sebuah cahaya yang makin membesar hingga akhirnya terjadi ledakan.

"UWAAAA...!" kami semua melindungi diri dari ledakan itu. Hening sesaat begitu ledakan baru usai hingga kami sadar setengah menit kemudian.

Ketika kami melihat kembali _bey-stadium_, terlihat Benkei bangkit dari jatuhnya sembari tengok kanan-kiri mencari Bull-nya, sedangkan King tetap berdiri tegak, memandangi _bey-stadium_.

Bull ditemukan tergeletak di atas _bey-stadium_, dihadapan Variares yang tengah berputar dengat rotasi yang tetap stabil. Benkei berlari, mengambil Dark Bull yang kalah tersebut, "B-B-Bull," gumamnya lemas ketika kedua tangannya meraih beyblade malang tersebut.

Kami semua menghambur kearah mereka. King, yang jelas-jelas namanya berarti _'No.1 Person Who Rules'_ itu dikerumuni oleh semua yang tengah memberinya selamat.

"Kau hebat banget King!" sanjung Masamune. King mengangguk, rambut putihnya berubah menjadi sediakala.

"Siapa dulu dong? Aku!" bangga King sembari menunjuk dadanya, "nah, ayo lakukan yang biasanya! _NUMBER ONE_!" serunya, mengacungkan telunjuknya setinggi mungkin. Masamune mengikutinya, menunjukan kekompakan mereka dan tekad mereka untuk menjadi _'No.1'_ , sesuai dengan semboyan hidup mereka.

Master Bull masih tertunduk dan berlutut, menatap kekalahannya. "B-Bull," sesalnya. King menyeruak dari kerumunan, menghampiri Benkei dan berjongkok di depannya, "hei! Sudahlah! Kau hebat juga!" hiburnya dengan nada semangat. Wajah Benkei terangkat setelah King menepuk bahunya agak keras.

"King... kau...," mata Benkei memandangi wajah sang juara, tak percaya King akan berlaku seperti itu. Semenit kemudian mereka berdiri. Benkei memasukan Dark Bull ke dalam saku celananya. Senyum King makin lebar, disusul oleh senyum hampir semua orang yang ada di stadium tersebut. Perasaan Benkei mulai tidak enak ketika King dan Masamune menyikut pinggangnya pelan.

"Nah, sesuai janji 'kan...," King mengarahkan pembicaraan dengan senyumnya yang mencurigakan, "kalau kalah harus traktir kita semua sepuasnya. Nah, yuk kita ke kedai ramen yang terkenal itu!" ajak King, disusul oleh anggukan sebagian besar insan. Benkei _shock_ dan tentu saja menggeleng.

"Hhhh," King berkacak pinggang, "ayolah Benkei! Masa kau lupa sama taruhan kita tadi!" ujarnya, bernada mengancam. Yang lain mendesak Benkei agar menepati janjinya, demi satu tujuan : makan ramen sepuasnya GRATIS!

Benkei memandangi saku celananya yang berisi dompet dengan uang yang amat sedikit dengan wajah memelas. _Makanya, jangan taruhan kalau tidak bisa menepatinya... _timpalku dalam hati, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat kasihan pada banteng apes tersebut.

"Ba... baiklah," ucap Benkei yang mulai melangkah dengan gontai, berbalik keadaan dengan semuanya tak sabar mencicipi rasa ramen yang terkenal lezat itu.

* * *

><p>Ryuusei-san beserta Hikaru memandangi layar monitor besar yang berada di depan mereka. Sang asisten terdiam, tampak keraguan terpancar di wajahnya. "Hikaru!" lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk bahunya, "kenapa kau terdiam begitu?" tanyanya, memperhatikan gadis itu.<p>

"Ngng, manajer... Ryuusei-san, apa benar aku boleh ikut?" Hikaru balas menatap Ryuusei-san yang tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Hum, kan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil aku Phoenix si burung aba-"

"Iya, iya! Manajer!" potong Hikaru cepat. Ryuusei-san menepuk bahunya pelan, seolah mengerti masalah apa yang tersimpan pada Hikaru. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi, Hikaru?"

"Ngngng..." Hikaru menimbang-nimbang. Mata sang Phoenix itu menemukan kegelisahan di dalam sepasang mata milik Hikaru.

"Aku tahu itu, Hikaru, masalahmu. Aku tahu kau masih bingung bukan? Kau tak tahu memilih arah ke mana." ucap Ryuusei-san, disertai anggukan Hikaru setelahnya. Gadis itu masih terlihat tengah berpikir, membuat ruang itu sepi sejenak.

"Begini, Hikaru," Ryuusei-san mencairkan suasana diam, "hidup itu harus memilih. Ikutilah alur yang ada pada hatimu, nikmatilah perasaanmu. Aku yakin kau dapat memilih yang terbaik." nasihat pria itu, masih menatap Hikaru dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu semua itu," Hikaru melepaskan tatapannya dari Ryuusei-san. "Aku tahu aku harus memilih. Tapi itu semua menyesakkan diriku. Aku tak bisa mengikuti apa yang kau katakan..."

Ryuusei-san menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangannya kembali ke arah layar monitor. "Jawabannya memang tidak mudah. Tetapi, aku yakin kau bisa Hikaru! Aku tak berhak ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu. Maka itu, kaulah yang harus menentukannya." nasihat Ryuusei begitu dalam, membuat Hikaru tersentak pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Lihatlah jalur bintang yang berkilauan. Kau akan mengetahui hal itu, suatu saat nanti. Para bintang akan menuntunmu, mengeluarkanmu dari segala kebimbangan."

"Aku tak mengerti, manajer..."

"Lambat laun kau pasti mengerti. Percayalah, kau akan mengerti segala makna yang tersimpan pada cahaya bintang." senyum Ryuusei terkesan misterius, namun itu menghangatkan Hikaru yang masih belum mendapatkan arti dari ucapannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, nikmati saja perasaan yang bergejolak itu. Jangan terburu-buru."

Hikaru kembali melihat sosok pria itu, membenarkan segala ucapannya walau ia masih belum mendapatkan petunjuk darinya. "_Arigatou_, Ryuusei-san... akan kupikirkan lagi nanti..." lirih Hikaru.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula, bagus 'kan kalau kau ikut? Anggap saja ini liburan buatmu!" balas Ryuusei, mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"Sudahlah! Aku bisa bekerja sendiri di sini, tak usah khawatir dengan hal ini!" Ryuusei seolah memamerkan otot yang ada dilengannya dengan nyengir khas miliknya. Hikaru _sweatdrop_, namun akhirnya tawa kecil keluar di balik telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

* * *

><p>Kedai ramen ini sangat ramai dikunjungi pembeli. Beruntung, kami semua dapat tempat di bagian <em>bar<em>. Aku melahap ramenku pelan-pelan, sungguh terbalik dibandingkan Gingka-Masamune-King yang tengah berlomba mengabiskan ramen paling banyak.

Lain halnya dengan Benkei yang meratapi dompetnya yang kosong melompong, melihat teman-temannya yang tega memerasnya hingga 'miskin'. Itupun sebagian besar terselamatkan oleh subsidi dari Tategami Kyouya. Nafsu makannya lenyap begitu saja.

Pusing kembali terasa di kepalaku. Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan kutemukan satu strip berisi tablet putih berbentuk _elips_, kemudian kubuka segelnya yang berwana perak. Mataku melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan tak ada yang melihatku minum obat. Setelah dipastikan aman, aku mulai memasukan tablet itu...

"Hyouma," panggilan itu disertai sebuah colekan di punggungku. Kutengok belakangku, menemukan sumbernya yang berasal dari seorang bocah lelaki beriris _emerald_.

"Oh, ada apa Yuu?" tanyaku pada bocah lugu tersebut. Yuu menunjuk ke _parasetamol_ yang kupegang.

"Apa itu, Hyouma?"

Deg! Tentu saja aku tak bisa bilang bahwa itu adalah obat. Khawatir Yuu akan bertanya macam-macam dan beresiko ketahuan oleh yang lain, maka dengan singkat aku menjawab : "ini vitamin."

Seakan Yuu belum puas dengan jawabanku, dipandanginya obat yang hampir kuminum, "vitamin? Aku boleh minta satu nggak?" pintanya dengan begitu polos.

"Jangan! Ini bukan buat anak seumuranmu!" larangku cepat, dan segera menelan obat itu. Yuu tetap melongo, memperhatikanku saat meminum _parasetamol_ tersebut. Beruntung, sebelum anak itu mewawancaraiku macam-macam, Madoka meminta semuanya untuk segera mengakhiri acara traktiran .

* * *

><p>Aku terduduk di atas tempat tidurku, memperhatikan Gingka menyiapkan isi kopernya tergesa-gesa, sesuai <em>checklist<em> yang ia buat. "Ini udah, ini juga udah, yang ini... waduh! Aku lupa!" Gingka berlarian sana-sini, membuat gaduh ruangan ini.

"Santai saja Gingka," ucapku tenang, "lagipula kenapa tidak kamu siapkan sejak malam seperti yang kubilang," lanjutku terkikik kecil, Gingka mendelik ke arahku.

"Semalam 'kan aku ketiduran! Lagian kamu nggak bangunin sih!" protesnya kesal, dengan pipi yang menggembung mirip ikan buntal. Tawa geliku terlepas sudah.

"Haha, _gomenasai_ kalau soal itu. Tapi... pfft..." aku membekap mulutku yang masih cekikikan melihat tingkah '_The Champion_'. Gingka makin sebal pada kelakuanku kali ini.

"Apa?"

"Pfft... ahaha... hh, mukamu itu..." kataku, ekspresi Gingka tak berubah. "Pfft, ahaha, mirip ikan buntal!" ceplosku, disusul ledakan tawaku. Gingka langsung menyambar bantalnya dan melemparnya kearahku, "dasar! Awas kau ya!" ujarnya sembari melayangkan bantal kedua. Tentu saja, dengan sigap aku menangkap dan melempar balik.

Pintu kamar kami diketuk, "Gingka! Hyouma! Sudah selesai belum? Yang lain sudah selesai, tuh!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dibalik pintu. Dengan sigap Gingka kembali menghadapi tas dan isinya, "iya Madoka! Sebentar lagi selesai!" sahutnya.

"Ya ampun! Kukira kau sudah selesai tadi!" kataku, menepuk jidat sendiri.

"Belum!" ujarnya, mengambil beberapa barang yang belum dimasukkan. Gingka kini tak acuh denganku, sibuk dengan urusannya.

Dan dia baru selesai mengepak barangnya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu.

* * *

><p>"Itu <em>minibus<em>nya! Ayo kita kesana!" Gingka menunjuk ke arah minibus biru tua, dengan dua garis _horizontal_ merah dan lambang WBBA. Aku kewalahan mengejar Gingka yang berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi rata-rata.

"Nah, itu mereka!" seru Masamune, telunjuknya mengarah pada kami yang baru saja sampai di depan kerumunan orang yang menunggui kami. Benar seperti dugaanku, kami disambut dengan keluhan serta omelan dari semua yang sudah menunggu keterlambatanku dan Gingka.

"Kalian ini lama banget sih! Udah tahu yang lain pada nunggu!" omel Madoka sangat kesal sampai bagian rambutnya yang menyerupai _nekomimi_ naik turun.

"Betul! Nyusahin orang aja!" timpal Masamune _frontal_, ditambah anggukan King dengan raut wajah keki.

"Makan waktu lama saja kalian ini!" ujar Kyouya jengkel yang melipat tanganya, "benar Kyouya-san! Kalian berdua lelet banget, sih!" Benkei mendukung sohib sejatinya.

"Bosen tau nungguin kalian!" keluh Yuu, "untung kalian nggak ditinggalin!" sambung Kenta . Orang yang tak ikut komentar hanya Tsubasa dan Hikaru, yang mengenakan jaket merah dengan dalaman putih... penampilannya waktu sebelum menjadi asisten Ryuusei-san.

"Ah, _gomen_ semuanya! Tadi ada masalah sedikit," aku membungkukan tubuhku bak _butler_, disusul dengan cengiran bersalah milik Gingka.

"Nah, karena kalian terlambat, hukumannya adalah mengangkut barang bawaan semuanya ke bagasi bus. Bagaimana _minna-san_? Setuju?" usul Tsubasa, menunjuk semua barang yang harus dibawa. "SETUJU!" sambut semuanya kompak bagaikan koor paduan suara.

Aku dan Gingka menghela napas bersamaan.

* * *

><p>"Selesai!" punggung tanganku menyeka keringat di dahiku, "Gingka! Kau sudah selesai, kan? Ayo naik!" ajakku, sebelum menemukan Gingka mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang ke dalam bagasi <em>minibus<em>. Gingka hanya mengangguk, kemudian meletakkan kardus terakhir dan menutup bagasi bus.

Setelah kami memasuki minibus berdua, akhirnya kami mencari tempat duduk. Kursi _minibus_ ini memiliki dua deret (kiri-kanan) dan masing-masing memiliki dua kursi. Masing-masing deret memiliki lima baris, serta satu kursi panjang di paling belakang dekat pintu belakang yang sudah dikuasai Kyouya, Benkei dan Tsubasa.

"_Yosh_! Disini saja!" Gingka mengarahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan Masamune dan King yang tengah ribut memperebutkan _snack_, tepatnya di barisan kedua. Aku menuruti sang '_Legend Blader_' itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah, Gingin! Hyouma! Kalian mau cemilan?" tawar Yuu ramah, menaiki kursi dan menyodorkan sebungkus _choco chip cookies_. "Mau! Bagi, ya!" sambut Gingka, tangannya merogoh bungkus _cookies_ tersebut. Aku mengikutinya dan mengambil salah satu _cookies_.

"_Arigatou_, Yuu!" ucapku, kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku pada Masamune-King yang masih saja berebut _snack_ dengan hebohnya, "kenapa kau tak tawarkan pada mereka?" tanyaku, dengan _sweatdrop_ melihat _duo_ itu tentu saja.

Yuu menggeleng, "nggak mau, ah! Mereka kalau ngambil nggak kira-kira! Palingan kayak dulu ..."tolaknya dengan raut muka sebal.

"He~? Memangnya mereka ngabisin cemilanmu?"tanya Gingka.

Yuu mengangguk. "Dulu aku pernah nawarin _butter cookies_ kesukaanku sama mereka...,"pandangannya kini mengarah pada _duo _Masamune-King. "Tapi, tau nggak? Masa mereka langsung ngabisin kayak ikan piranha di sungai Amazon! Udah gitu disisainnya cuma remah-remahnya doang lagi! Padahal aku yang punya! Dan itu aku beli hasil nabung selama tiga hari...," Yuu mengakhiri curhat colongannya , diiringi dengan gelengan kepala dan _sweatdrop jumbo_ aku dan Gingka.

"Malang banget nasibmu, Nak! Sabar, ya... tabahkan hati damaikan jiwa." tanggap Gingka dengan _sweatdrop_ yang masih tersisa di kepalanya. _Duo _sebelah kami terus saja memperebutkan _snack_ dengan _super_ gigih.

"Nggak bisa! Ini kan punyaku! Punyamu yang ini aja!" protes sang kuda hijau - err, ralat! Masamune maksudnya- mempertahankan _snack_ 'kekuasannya' dari penjajah –eh, salah! Itu King!- dengan mengangkat cemilannya setinggi mungkin agar tak diraih King. Tapi bukan King namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja.

"O, tidak bisa!" bantah King dengan semangat '45, berusaha menggapai snack yang dipertahankan sohibnya itu. Mereka membuat suasana bus menjadi sangat semarak (baca : ribut), hingga semua orang menoleh kearah mereka.

"BERISIK!"

Serentak semuanya terdiam begitu mendengar suara bentakan Kyouya, yang kini menatap tajam semuanya. Tsubasa dan Benkei segera menenangkan Sang Singa tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Kyouya. Biarkan saja mereka, toh mereka tak bermaksud mengganggumu, kan? Lagipula bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tsubasa berusaha meredamkan emosi Kyouya. Master Leone tersebut hanya menggeram pelan. "Apa kau punya masalah, Kyouya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan gelengan. "Ya sudah, terserah kalian saja!" ucap Kyouya berat dengan raut muka yang tak sejengkel tadi. Suasana _minibus_ yang awalnya sepi, kini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Masamune dan King suit untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak mendapatkan jatah cemilan, Yuu yang tengah mengemut _cookies_ kesayangannya bersama Kenta, Kyouya juga sedang menenangkan dirinya dengan Tsubasa dan Benkei, Gingka mengecek Pegasis-nya. Lalu aku? Aku memperhatikan Hikaru yang bercengkrama dengan Madoka yang duduk bersama di depan Masamune – King.

TV _minibus_ yang mati sedari tadi tiba-tiba menyala sendiri, membuat Masamune dan King sempat terperanjat sesaat sebelum wajah cengiran Ryuusei-san terpampang di layar kaca tersebut. _Ya... 'like father like son'... _

"Nah, _minna-san_," Ryuusei-san membuka pembicaraan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pidato panjang lebar kali yang membangkitkan rasa mengantuk.

"Lama banget, nih! Kapan perginya?" keluh King pada Ryuusei-san yang menyebabkan perjalanan tertunda selama dua puluh menit. Gingka sukses tidur nyenyak dengan iler dari mulut menganga beserta balon tiup dari hidung, Benkei dan Masamune adu sahut-sahutan mengorok. Yuu, Kenta dan Madoka sukses tidur nyenyak. Sedangkan aku, Hikaru, Tsubasa dan Kyouya hanya menguap berjama'ah dengan _sweatdrop_.

"_Minna_, cukup segini saja pesan-pesannya," Ryuusei-san mengakhiri petuah-petuah garing, sontak semua orang langsung bangun dari kubur... maksudku bangun dari tidur mereka.

"HOAHEMMM, baru mau berangkat, ya?" tanya Masamune. Semua yang tidur tadi langsung _stretching_ bersamaan. Gingka menguap, " ayah, kapan kita berangkat? Bosan...!" protes Gingka pada Sang Ayah.

"Ah! Maaf, ada yang kelupaan!" seru Ryuusei tanpa merasa berdosa. Sontak, semangat semuanya langsung _down_.

"Apa lagi, sih? Cepetan 'napa! Bosen tau!" Masamune mengungkapkan kejengekelannya, disusul bisik-bisik tak jelas bak suasana arisan.

"Tau, nih! Paman Ryuusei, cepetan dong! Kelamaan, nih!" rengek Yuu dengan anggukan Kenta.

"Ayah! Kapan kita jalannya kalau begini terus?"

"Ryuusei-san, jangan buang waktu lama-lama," aku ikut menimpali.

"Ahaha, maaf semuanya," Ryuusei-san nyengir kuda, persis seperti putranya. "Jangan lupa oleh-oleh!" lanjutnya dengan _thumbs up_.

"HUUUUUU~~~~!" semua sorakan riuh membahana dari dalam _minibus_, suasana menjadi rusuh dalam sekejap.

"Ngarep nih, ye!" ujar Masamune.

"Maunya!" seloroh King.

"Idih! Beli saja sendiri!"

_Iya kalau ada tempat oleh-oleh... kalau tidak..._

"Harap tenang semuanya! _Minna_, berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan kali ini. Sampaikan pesanku pada Yuki! Sampai jumpa!" pesan Ryuusei-san. TV yang menyala otomatis mati dengan sendirinya. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir anggota khusus WBBA mulai berjalan.

* * *

><p>Kini kami mulai memasuki sebuah desa yang terletak di puncak bukit. Jalan yang berlubang ditambah dengan batu-batu kerikil membuat <em>minibus<em> berguncang. Sinar mentari menelusup tajam ke dalam jendela.

Sebuah sakit tak tertahankan kembali di kepalaku. Aku tak kuat dengan guncangan dan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Tangan kananku memegangi dahiku yang terasa pusing luar biasa. Keringat dingin bercucuran mulai membasahi diriku.

"_MATILAH KAU... DOMBA MALANG! MATILAH!"_

Suara dalam mimpi buruk itu! Suara yang tak pernah ingin kudengar lagi, tak ingin kuingat lagi. Kedua tanganku mencengkram kepalaku, sekaligus menutup kedua telingaku, berharap suara itu pergi.

"_MATILAH KAU... DOMBA MALANG! MATILAH!"_

Bukannya menghilang, suara misterius itu semakin menggema dengan keras di otakku. "Tidak... hentikan... hentikan...!" lirihku. Tetapi, suara itu menolak permohonanku, terus menerorku. Tubuhku mulai bergetar, tanganku semakin erat mencengkram kepalaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Perlahan mataku melirik Gingka yang tengah memperhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela. Kusipitkan mataku, menghindari sengatan sinar matahari.

"Gingka... bisakah kau menutup jendelanya...?" pintaku, terdengar parau. Gingka menoleh kepadaku, memperhatikan keadaaanku yang bertambah lemah. Ia menarik gorden hingga menutupi jendela lalu kembali menatapku.

"Hyouma, _daijobu_ ka? Sakit kepalamu kumat lagi?" tanyanya cemas. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya terdiam. Gingka meraba pergelangan tanganku sampai siku. "Tubuhmu dingin! Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" nada Gingka terdengar sedikit panik. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, yang justru berakhir dengan bertambah parah.

_Tuhan... mengapa akhirnya aku menyusahkan orang lain? Mengapa keadaan ini terus terjadi? Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa, Tuhan? _

Keadaan minibus sunyi senyap. Beruntung semua orang selain kami berdua tengah terlelap, tak mempedulikan keadaanku. "Kalau kau begini, mengapa kau ikut? Seharusnya kau istirahat atau berobat... tapi kenapa kau-"

"DIAM!" bentakku, tanpa sadar. Entah mengapa emosiku tiba-tiba memuncak sendiri tanpa sebab. Rasa sesal menyusup dalam hatiku. Tak seharusnya aku mebentak Gingka yang justru memperhatikan keadaanku, apalagi dia sahabatku dari kecil.

Gingka mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk, "_gomen_, Hyouma... aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah... aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu..." ucapnya pelan. Perasaanku semakin tak enak melihat Gingka yang merasa bersalah. Kugelengkan kembali kepalaku.

"Tidak... justru aku yang harus minta maaf... telah membentakmu..." suaraku terdengar pelan, namun terdengar oleh Gingka. _'The Champion'_ itu mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau minum obatmu, lalu tidur..." saran Gingka. Terakhir aku meminum obatku tiga jam yang lalu, berarti aku boleh meminum _parasetamol_ku lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku begitu bergantung pada obat tersebut, meskipun tak membawa pengaruh yang berarti .

Kurogoh saku jaketku, dan kuambil _parasetamol_ itu, membuka bungkusnya kemudian kumasukan pil itu ke dalam mulutku. "Ini," Gingka menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sudah terbuka. Kuterima ulurannya dan meneguk air itu hingga habis seperempatnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gingka sembari menutup botol minuman yang kukembalikan.

"Tidak apa. _Arigatou_ Gingka..." balasku, disusul senyuman lega seorang Hagane Gingka. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha menuju dunia mimpi. Awalnya sulit, namun akhirnya aku berhasil menidurkan diriku.

* * *

><p>"Yuhuuuuuu~~~! Sampai~~~!" suara riang Yuu membuatku terjaga dari lelap. Kusapukan pandanganku, semua orang tengah bersiap-siap turun dari <em>minibus<em> yang terparkir di suatu tempat di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Di sekelilingnya terdapat hamparan rumput . Aku merasa segar sekarang, sakit yang tadi menderaku tak berasa lagi. Kulirik Gingka yang masih saja terlelap.

"Gingka, bangun! Sudah sampai," aku mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Gingka membuka matanya, menguap, kemudian melakukan _stretching_.

"Sudah sampai, ya?" Gingka merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas, "sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu? Enakan?"

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman, "iya. Sebaiknya kita siap-siap sekarang!" ujarku, mengambil tas kantung yang berwarna coklat. Gingka bangkit, menyusulku untuk meraih tasnya. Setelah kami memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal, kami turun dari _minibus_.

Setelah meninggalkan _minibus_, terlihat semuanya yang telah berkumpul . Kami berdua berlari kecil, menyusul mereka.

"Paling belakangan lagi," sindir Kyouya dingin. "_Gomenasai minna_! Aku ketiduran! Hehehe..." balas Gingka, memamerkan tawanya.

"Mana Yuki? Kita 'kan janjian disini!" gumam Madoka sembari menatap layar laptop mininya.

"Iya, ya! Lama sekali!" keluh King sambil menengok kiri-kanan, mencari sosok bernama Mizusawa Yuki.

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?" tanya Masamune yang mulai gerah meskipun angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup kearahnya. Semua orang menunggu tuan rumah, dan aku semakin penasaran dan menerka seperti apa sosok Mizusawa Yuki , _'Legend Bladers'_ yang sering diceritakan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak sosok lelaki yang berlari menuju rombongan kami. Ia melambaikan tangannya sampai akhirnya berhenti di hadapan Gingka. "_Go... gomen minna-san_! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," mohonnya, kemudian membungkukan punggungnya. Kami semua langsung cerah dan aku memperhatikan anak itu seksama.

Anak itu mengenakan kacamata yang membingkai matanya yang beriris biru keabuan, memakai setelan jas berwarna biru muda yang membungkus kemeja putihnya dengan dasi merah bergambar bintang. Terlihat dari penampilan, sepertinya dia anak baik-baik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!" bantah Gingka. Yuki mengabsen semuanya satu-persatu, dan seperti yang kuduga, tatapan matanya berhenti padaku.

"Gingka-san, kalau tidak salah ini teman masa kecilmu yang pernah kau ceritakan, bukan? Namanya..." Yuki menerawang, mengingat-ingat, kemudian kembali melihatku.

"Yup!" ujar Gingka. _Jadi ini yang bernama Mizusawa Yuki?_ Pikirku. Gingka menyikut pinggangku pelan, "nah, Hyouma!" bisik Gingka.

"_Watashi no namae wa Mizusawa Yuki, desu_." Yuki membungkukan tubuhnya, melakukan perkenalan secara _formal_ dan rapi. Aku sendiri sampai tertegun melihat kesantunannya.

"Ah... _hai'_, Hyouma _desu_, _yoroshiku_." balasku tersenyum simpul, ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

Yuki tersenyum simpul, " _yoroshiku_, Hyouma-san_. Minna-san_, bagaimana kalau langsung saja ke rumahku? Ayo, silahkan!" undangnya, lalu menuntun kami yang mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat beratap kubah dengan teropong besar menjulur ke langit.

"Yuki, rumahmu itu _Planetarium_?" tanya King yang tak melepas kekagumannya.

"Iya. Jadi ini rumahku sekaligus _Planetarium_ tempat penelitian mengenai luar angkasa. Disini juga tempatku untuk meneliti mengenai Beyblade," terang Yuki, membuka pintu masuk yang berbahan kayu.

Rumah itu tampak lowong, sederhana dan sangat bersih. Langit-langitnya sangat tinggi, berwarna sama dengan dindingnya yang berwarna putih polos. Ruang tamu terdiri dari dua sofa kulit berwarna putih yang saling berhadapan, dibatasi sebuah meja _ebony_ panjang yang diatasnya terdapat kaca, dan satu kursi berbagan kulit berwarna hitam. Di belakang ruang tamu, tampak tangga besi berwarna abu-abu yang melingkar dengan beberapa ruangan menuju halaman belakang.

"Nggak nyangka kalau ini rumah, ya!" kata Masamune, masih memperhatikan seisi rumah.

"Rumahnya gaya _minimalis_! _Sugoii_!" puji Madoka.

"Haha, benarkah? _Arigatou gozaimasu_! Maaf kalau rumahnya jelek, berantakan," Yuki merendah, "kalian duduk saja dulu disini, akan kubuatkan minuman untuk kalian," Yuki meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi menuju dapurnya yang sepertinya terletak di ruang belakang.

Aku duduk di sebelah Gingka dan Tsubasa. Hikaru dan Madoka duduk di sofa seberang. Yuu dan Kenta asyik tertawa dan bercanda, tak ikut duduk. Kyouya keluar ke halaman diikuti Benkei, Masamune dan King.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuki datang dengan nampan dengan gelas-gelas _macha_ diatasnya. "Di rumahku hanya ada ini. Silahkan dinikmati," Yuki meletakkan nampan dengan hati-hati. "Aku mau ambil cemilan dulu, permisi," laki-laki berkacamata itu kembali menuju dapurnya.

Aku beranjak, "Yuki-san, boleh aku bantu?" aku menawarkan diri.

Yuki terdiam sejenak, "apa ini tidak merepotkanmu, Hyouma-san?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak, kok! Boleh 'kan?" aku mengeluarkan 'senjata'ku : sebuah senyuman. Yuki menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya mengizinkanku untuk membantunya.

* * *

><p>Dinding ruang keluarga Mizusawa dipenuhi oleh frame-frame foto yang terpampang rapi. Menggambarkan kenangan dan kehangatan yang terjadi dalam keluarga itu. langkahku terhenti, menatap semua foto satu-persatu. Rasa iri muncul dan memenuhi pikiranku. Yuki terlihat begitu bahagia dengan keluarganya. <em>Sedangkan aku?<em>

"Ada apa, Hyouma-san?" tanya Sang Empu rumah. Kuhela napasku, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang terletak di atas meja mungil. Tampak Yuki kecil dengan seorang pria lansia berpose begitu akrab.

"Ini kakekmu, Yuki-san?" aku memperhatikan foto itu. Tampak keakraban antara kakek dan cucunya. Keakraban yang amat kudambakan. Keakraban yang tak menghampiri hidupku.

"Eh, iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Yuki balik bertanya. "Setiap aku melihat foto-foto ini aku jadi merindukan keluargaku... yang berada jauh disana..." mata Yuki menerawang, ada kesedihan dibalik senyumannya. "Tapi aku percaya, suatu saat kami akan bertemu lagi..."

_Lihat! Betapa beruntungnya Yuki! Ia masih mengenal keluarganya! Sedangkan aku? Aku tak tahu siapa keluargaku, apa asal-usul kelahiranku..._

_Aku tak mengenal keluarga kandungku..._

"Ah, Hyouma-san! Kau kenapa? Apa ada ucapanku yang salah?"

Aku tak merespon pertanyaannya. Hanya terdiam.

"Hyouma-san, kau..." air muka Yuki menunjukan rasa bersalah. _Ah, Hyouma! Baka! Bukan saatnya mengenang masa lalu yang 'itu', bukan? Baka!Dasar Hyouma baka! _

Aku memandang balik Yuki, "tidak, bukan apa-apa! Ayo ke dapur!"

* * *

><p>Setelah menghabiskan macha dan cemilan, kami langsung diantar Yuki menuju kamar kami.<p>

"_Gomen_, kamarnya tidak nyaman. Hanya ini saja yang kumiliki." ucap Yuki sembari membungkukan sedikit punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Toh kami masih bisa _refreshing_!" ujar Gingka bersemangat. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang selalu _positive thinking_.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa bilang aku saja, ya! Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu dulu! Boleh?" mohon Yuki.

"Tidak masalah! Jangan khawatir!"

Yuki langsung meninggalkan kami semua. Rumah ini memiliki sepuluh kamar, tiga diantaranya menjadi tempat menginap kami. Aku sekamar dengan Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa dan Yuu. Kyouya, Benkei, Masamune dan King tinggal di kamar sebelah kami. Hikaru dan Madoka di kamar seberang, yang sisi kanan kamar mereka adalah kamar kosong.

Kami berlima langsung mengambil _futon_ dan menggelarnya di tempat yang diinginkan.

"Kenchi, kamu sebelah aku saja! Sini!" ajak Yuu. Kenta mengangguk, dan menggelar _futon_nya di sisi kiri _futon_ milik Yuu. Tsubasa menggelar _futon_nya di dekat pintu dan Gingka di sebelahnya.

"Hyouma, kau mau yang di pojok? Di sebelahku!" tawar Gingka, melihat aku yang masih bingung untuk menempatkan _futon_ku.

"Baiklah!" aku meletakkan _futon_ku di sisi kanan Gingka. Tak sampai lima menit aku membereskan _futon_ lengkap dengan bantalnya, sedangkan yang lain masih saja sibuk merapikan _futon_ masing-masing.

"Uwaaaa~~~! Futonnya empuk!" ungkap Yuu sambil meloncat-loncat diatas futon.

"Yuu, awas! Nanti kalau kau ja-" peringatan Tsubasa terputus begitu Yuu terjatuh, dengan kaki membentur lantai kayu yang cukup keras. "Ya ampun! Baru saja kubilang!" Tsubasa segera menghampiri Yuu yang meringis kesakitan.

"Yuu! _Daijobu ka_?" tanya Kenta, melihat sobat kenalnya itu menggeleng lalu merengut.

"Sakiii~~~t!" keluh sang pemilk iris _emerald_ tersebut, memegangi kaki kirinya yang terdapat ruam kemerahan. Tsubasa mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan mengambil sebuah gulungan perban.

"Makanya! Dengarkan dulu orang berbicara! Kalau sakit tidak enak 'kan!" omel Tsubasa , kemudian menghampiri bocah malang tersebut dan mencari bagian yang sakit. "Nah, aku perban dulu! Tahan, ya!" lelaki berambut kelabu keperakan itu mulai menempelkan perban.

"Sa.. sakit! "

"Sabar! Tahan dulu!" perintah Tsubasa, tak mempedulikan rengekan Yuu yang menolak untuk diperban. Aku jadi _blushing_ sendiri... mengingat kejadian 'memalukan' yang kulakukan di depan Hikaru...

"Hyouma, kok kau bengong begitu?" Gingka menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Jadi ingat itu..." gumamku tanpa sadar. Gingka terlihat penasaran, menengok kearahku.

"Itu? 'Itu' apa, Hyouma?"

Aku menggeleng. Mana mungkin kuceritakan pada Gingka tentang kejadian di dapur itu? Dimana aku yang berusaha menyelamatkan Hikaru yang terpeleset, malah kakiku yang terbentur meja. Dan itu memalukan, mengingat justru Hikaru yang mengobati kakiku.

"Selesai! Bagaimana, Yuu?" Tsubasa mengikat perban tersebut.

"_Arigatou_ Tsubasa..." ucap Yuu, "Tsubasa~~~ aku kan haus, tolong ambilin minum, dong! Hehe..." rengek bocah berambut oranye tersebut dengan manja.

"Dasar!" tanggap Tsubasa, namun ia segera mencari _soft drink_ di kulkas mini untuk Yuu. "Kau mau yang mana? _Strawberry_ atau _orange_?"

"_Orange_ saja! Kenchi mau tidak?"

"Ngng, aku yang rasa melon. Ada tidak?"

"Iya, iya! Ini untuk kalian!" Tsubasa memberikan dua kaleng _soft drink_ untuk dua bocah manis tersebut. "Gingka, Hyouma, kalian mau juga?"

"Aku yang _chocolate_! Hyouma, kau pasti teh, kan?"

"Ehem, baiklah! Tolong _macha_nya satu!"

Setelah Tsubasa memberikan minuman untuk kami, tak lupa kami mengucapkan terima kasih. "Woi! Buka pintunya, dong!" terdengar suara dari luar dan disertai ketukan pintu.

"Buka saja sendiri! Nggak dikunci, kok!" ujar Gingka. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok Masamune.

"Kalian mau ikutan main di kamarku, nggak? Seru, lho!" tawar Masamune, heboh. kami semua mendongak, ingin tahu permainan yang dimaksud Masamune.

"Main apaan?"

Masamune tersenyum misterius, "main _Truth or Dare_!"

* * *

><p>Permainan <em>Truth or Dare<em> yang dilaksanakan di kamar Masamune berlangsung seru sekali. Semua laki-laki, tak terkecuali Yuki ikut serta dalam permainan ini. Sayang, para gadis tidak ikut.

"Benkei! Tadi kamu pilih _dare_, kan?" tanya King, lalu kasak-kusuk berdiskusi dengan Masamune. "Benkei, sebagai hukumannya, coba kamu gedor-gedor kamar anak cewek!" perintah King, mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya.

"A... apa nggak ada yang lain?" Benkei berusaha mengalihkan perintah King.

"O, tidak bisa!" tolak King, "cepetan sana! Jangan sampai ketahuan, lho! Hihihi..."

Benkei langsung keluar kamar , menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Madoka dan Hikaru _super_ kencang. Gingka, Masamune, King dan Yuu tak dapat menahan tawa mereka.

"SIAPA ITU! KURANG AJAR!" terdengar suara jeritan jengkel dari Madoka, kemudian gadis itu membuka pintu. Sayang, Madoka terlambat karena Benkei sudah lebih dulu kabur dan kembali ke kamarnya. Masamune dan King masih tertawa, sedangkan Gingka merasa tak tega dengan Madoka segera menghentikan tawanya.

"Ayo, lagi! Hom pim pa!" kami segera melakukan hom pim pa. Aturan mainnya, jika dalam hom pim pa putih lebih banyak daripada hitam, maka putih keluar. Begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu yang hitam terus menentukan lewat hom pim pa, sehingga tersisih maksimal dua orang. Kalau yang terakhir beda sendiri, dialah yang menerima hukuman _Truth or Dare_. Lalu, kalau yang tersisa hanya dua orang, maka harus mengambil keputusan melalui suit batu-gunting-kertas. Yang menerima _Truth or Dare_ tentu saja orang yang kalah suit.

"Nah, sekarang Tsubasa sama aku! Ayo suit... batu-gunting-kertas!" Yuu mengangkat tangannya, bersamaan dengan Tsubasa. Sekarang hasilnya adalah... Tsubasa batu dan Yuu kertas.

"Tsubasa kena! Hayoooo~~~, pilih _truth_ atau _dare_?" tanya Masamune, melihat Tsubasa memilih diantara dua pilihan yang membingungkan. Jika ia memilih _dare_, dia tak mau mengerjai para gadis seperti halnya yang dilakukan Benkei. Jika memilih _truth_, dia harus jujur menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat pribadi.

"Sial!" umpat Tsubasa, memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. "Ok, _truth_!" jawabnya pasrah. Gingka, Masamune dan King langsung melakukan rapat mengenai pertanyaan yang akan diajukan kepada Tsubasa.

"Ahem!" Masamune berdehem, "ok! Tsubasa. Kamu lagi naksir seseorang nggak?" tanya Masamune, polos. Jleb! Tsubasa langsung terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Masamune, tampak seperti tepat mengenai sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Nggak boleh bohong, lho!" King menimpali. Tsubasa langsung memejamkan matanya, tampak sangat keberatan dengan pertanyaan yang bersifat _privasi_ itu.

"Baiklah..." Tsubasa menarik napas dan membuangnya kembali, "aku... memang sedang menyukai seseorang..." ucapnya, rona merah tampak dari wajahnya meskipun terlihat tenang. Sontak, satu kamar mulai gempar.

"APA? SERIUS KAMU! Kamu naksir siapa?" Tsubasa langsung dicecar oleh pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Rahasia."

"Eits! Kau harus jawab dulu!"

"Tidak!"

"KALAU MAU RIBUT BUBAR SANA!" suara bentakan Kyouya menggelegar sampai ke luar rumah. Semua orang menutup telinganya dan memilih untuk 'mengheningkan cipta' sejenak.

"Ya udah! Ayo hom pim pa lagi!" Gingka mengalihkan perhatian. Semuanya melakukan hom pim pa. Aku tak fokus pada _Truth or Dare_, benakku terbayang oleh perkataan Tsubasa...

Tsubasa yang _cool_ dan _gentle_ tersebut bisa menyukai seseorang? Siapa orang yang dicintainya? Pikiran buruk mulai menguasai diriku. Tsubasa tidak pernah terlihat kalau ia menyukai seseorang. _Apa jangan-jangan Tsubasa menyukai..._

Aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran jelekku, namun pikiran itu terus menggangguku. _Tuhan, apakah ini yang disebut sebuah persaingan? Persaingan memperebutkan suatu hal yang disebut..._

_Cinta..._

_Tidak! Tidak!_ Aku menampar pelan sendiri wajahku. Bisa saja Tsubasa menyukai Madoka, atau gadis lain. Akan tetapi, kecurigaanku terus berlanjut... _apakah Tsubasa menyukai seorang gadis yang bernama..._

_Hazama Hikaru...?_

_Ah, dasar Hyouma! Belum tentu Tsubasa juga menyukai Hikaru, kan? Baka!_

_Tapi kalau memang jawabannya adalah: 'IYA'..._

_Berarti... kami terlibat dalam suatu hal yang bernama..._

_Cinta segitiga..._

_Dan pasti ada rasa cemburu yang menyakitkan..._

* * *

><p>Bulan purnama menampakan dirinya, berbaur dengan jutaan kilauan bintang yang bersinar amat terang di tengah hamparan kegelapan malam. Semua itu terlihat dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, dengan angin yang menyibakkan tirai.<p>

Bayang-bayang cinta segitiga masih melekat dalam otakku. Meski seharusnya aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk, namun kecurigaan terus menghantuiku.

Kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari ruangan ini. Langkah kakiku mengendap-endap, agar tak diketahui penghuni kamar yang sudah terlelap. Ingin kuhilangkan keresahan dalam pikiranku.

"Hyouma," panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Gingka yang masih membuka matanya dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya yang berbaring di _futon_. "Mau kemana kau? "

"Aku bosan, ingin mencari udara segar..." kuutarakan alasanku. Aku yakin, Gingka tahu kebiasaanku sejak dulu, memandangi langit malam. Gingka tersenyum, mengizinkanku keluar.

Kubuka pintu _Planetarium_, menjejaki lapangan rumput yang luas. Semilir angin malam mengiringiku, membuat pikiranku sedikit terbuka. Beruntung tempat ini berada di puncak bukit, sehingga aku dapat leluasa menatap bentangan langit malam yang begitu indah.

Mataku menemukan sesosok yang duduk di sebuah bangku, di bawah pohon besar nan rindang. Begitu sosok itu kudekati, ia seperti tak mempercayai keberadaanku.

"Lho, Hyouma-san! Bukannya kau sudah tidur duluan?" tanya sosok yang ternyata Mizusawa Yuki, dengan _teleskop_ bintang, beberapa buku yang cukup tebal dan sebuah tas berukuran lumayan besar.

"Aku sedang bosan. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" aku balik bertanya.

"Sedang meneliti pergerakan bintang," jawab Yuki, matanya mendekati _teleskop_ yang dicondongkan ke arah langit, lalu mencatat sesuatu di buku yang di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau astronomi?"

"Tentu saja! Lagipula..." Yuki melepaskan pandangannya dari _teleskop_, bergantian memandangi diriku, "konon pergerakan bintang berpengaruh terhadap kekuatan seluruh beyblade... bahkan beyblade legendaris sekalipun."

Tampak keseriusan dari ekspresi lelaki berkacamata tersebut. "Eh, aku mengganggu, ya? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," aku menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Aku malah senang kalau ada yang menemani," cegah Yuki, menarik pergelangan tanganku. Kuurungkan niatku untuk pergi dan duduk di sampingnya. Yuki kembali serius menekuni _teleskop_nya, lalu mencatat hasilnya ke dalam jurnalnya. "Selesai! Nanti datanya bisa kupindahkan ke iPad!" serunya pada diri sendiri dan menutup jurnalnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menekuni bidang astronomi?" aku berbasa-basi.

"Dari kecil. Kakekku yang menularkan hal ini," Yuki membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Iri kembali merasuki hatiku. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga kandungnya...

"Kakekmu... maksudku keluargamu pasti sangat menyayangimu, ya..."

Yuki melihat ekspresiku yang menggalau, "eh, memangnya ada apa dengan keluargamu?"

Aku hening sejenak, menarik napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya. Bayang-bayang kenangan membawaku pada sesuatu yang buruk... memori mengenai keluargaku yang pernah diceritakan Ryuusei-san...

"Aku tak mengenal siapa keluarga kandungku..."

_~ Flashback ~_

_Malam musim dingin Koma Village, lima belas tahun yang lalu..._

_Seorang lelaki muda, Hagane Ryuusei, merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di halaman rumahnya . _

"_Ryuusei, suamiku, apa yang kau lakukan di malam seperti ini?" seorang wanita muda, yang merupakan istri Ryuusei, mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh suami tercintanya tersebut._

"_Ah, istriku. Entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh!" Ryuusei tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Istrinya hanya menunggu di depan pintu gubuk tempat tinggal mereka, sembari mengelus kandungannya yang baru berumur satu bulan._

"_Cepatlah, Ryuusei! Malam ini dingin sekali!" ujar wanita tersebut._

"_Tenanglah, Sayang. Aku pasti baik-baik saja," Ryuusei menenangkan istrinya tersebut dan mencari keganjilan yang ia rasakan dalam batinnya. _

_Tak lama kemudian, Ryuusei menangkap suara tangisan. Ya, tangisan seorang bayi dari balik semak-semak. Ryuusei segera mendatangi sumber tangisan tersebut. Ryuusei melihat ada sebuah kardus, dan begitu melihat isinya..._

"_Astaga!" desis Ryuusei, matanya membulat begitu menemukan sesosok bayi yang tengah menangis. "Bayi siapa ini? Jahat sekali ada yang membuang bayi di desa ini!" ujar Ryuusei. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sepucuk kertas surat yang bertuliskan :_

_Siapapun yang menemukan bayi ini, tolong jaga dan rawat ia baik-baik._

_Ryuusei segera mengantongi surat tersebut, dan menggendong bayi malang tersebut ke dalam rumah. Sang Istripun terkejut begitu melihat bayi itu, dan prihatin begitu mendengar cerita dari suami tercintanya._

"_Kejam sekali yang membuang bayi ini!" wanita itu menimang-nimang bayi temuan tersebut. "Kalau begitu, Ryuusei... bagaimana kalau kita merawat bayi ini bersama dengan bayi kita..." iris suami-istri tersebut saling bertemu, lalu Sang Istri mengelus calon bayinya._

"_Baiklah... sepertinya bagus juga untuk memiliki dua anak sekaligus..." Ryuusei menerawang ke arah gunung Hagane._

"_Lalu, mau kau beri nama siapa untuk bayi ini?"_

"_Hmmm," Ryuusei memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali menatap gunung Hagane, "gunung... malam bersalju... gunung es... hyouzan..." gumamnya, berpikir keras. "Lalu legenda iblis gunung Hagane... hah! Kenapa harus iblis? Tapi terdengar bagus juga... iblis... mamano..."_

"_Siapa nama bayi ini?" desak Istri Ryuusei. Ryuusei kembali terdiam._

"_Tunggu... hyouzan... mamano... hyouzan mamano itu... aha!" Ryuusei menjentikan jarinya. "Hyouzan mamano! Disingkat namanya menjadi... Hyouma!" seru Ryuusei, seakan menemukan sesuatu yang cemerlang._

"_Siapa? Coba kau ulangi lagi!" pinta istrinya. Bibir Ryuusei membentuk senyuman lebar._

"_Nama bayi ini adalah Hyouma... yap! Hyouma!" _

_Entah mengapa, bayi yang sedari tadi menangis tersebut malah tersenyum begitu mendengar nama barunya tersebut. Sejak itu, Sang Bayi yang tak lain adalah aku memiliki sebuah nama: Hyouma._

_~ Flashback end ~_

Terlihat ketidakpercayaan dari pandangan Yuki, tapi dalam lima detik berubah menjadi pandangan simpatik. Baru kali ini aku sendiri yang menceritakan asal-usulku.

Ya, kuakui terkadang aku iri dengan keadaan anak-anak lain yang memiliki orangtua. Sungguh berbeda dengan realita yang kujalani, hidup tanpa orangtua kandung. Gingka contohnya, meskipun kini ibunya telah tiada, namun ia masih dapat merasakan kasih sayang murni dan tulus dari ayahnya. Melihat Gingka dan ayahnya akrab saja terkadang membuat hatiku pedih.

Terkadang pula aku memaki orangtuaku, menghujat mereka atas perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan padaku, mereka telah membuang bayi yang tak berdosa. Jika saja waktu itu Ryuusei-san tak membawaku, mungkin saja aku sudah tiada di dunia ini. Apa salahku? Apa dosaku sehingga mereka membuangku? Apakah aku hanya beban? Apakah aku hanya menjadi sampah bagi mereka? Bukankah hak semua anak adalah mendapat kasih sayang dari orangtuanya? Bukankah kewajiban orangtua adalah menjaga dan melindungi anak-anak mereka?

Kuhela lagi napasku, berusaha menghapus rasa iri yang melekat dalam pikiranku. "Namun aku tak sendiri... aku memiliki banyak orang yang mewarnai hidupku, membuat hidupku penuh rasa..." . Bayang-bayang Gingka, Hikaru, Ryuusei-san, Hokuto, dan semuanya memenuhi pikiranku. Mereka semua begitu berarti bagiku.

Kami tenggelam dalam hening. Menikmati atmosfir suasana malam berbintang, seakan yang tadi itu terlupa begitu saja.

Terdengar suara langkah di belakang kami. Aku menoleh. Seseorang menghampiri kami. "Sudah kuduga kalian berkumpul di sini," kata pemilik suara yang sudah sangat kukenal itu.

"Tsubasa!" balasku pada sosok yang baru bergabung. Tsubasa mengangguk, "sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya. Rambut panjang keperakannya sedikit berayun ditiup angin.

"Menikmati pemandangan malam," jawabku santai. Kugeserkan posisi dudukku, membiarkan pemilik Aquilla itu duduk di sampingku. Tsubasa mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit, mengikuti apa yang kulakukan.

"Langit malam ini indah..." ungkap Tsubasa, matanya terus melihat hamparan keindahan malam. Ucapannya tadi mewakili pemikiranku kali ini. Yuki kembali tersenyum.

"Ya..." ucapku. DEG! Kepalaku terasa berdenyut, pening berat mulai kurasakan. Kupegangi kembali dahiku, menahan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera. Yuki dan Tsubasa melihat perubahan sikapku, langsung memegangi tubuhku.

"Hyouma-san, kau kenapa?"

Ingin kujawab 'aku baik-baik saja', namun sakitku semakin menggila. Perutku mulai merasa mual, serasa ingin memuntahkan isinya. Ditambah lagi, tiba-tiba tubuhku menggigil tanpa sebab.

"Hyouma! Kau kenapa?" Tsubasa tak puas dengan sikapku yang hanya membisu menahan sakit. Aku merasa gemetaran hebat. Semua sakit itu mulai berbaur dan menyiksaku tanpa ampun. Tsubasa mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, "Hyouma! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jawablah!"

Namun aku tak dapat memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Segala rasa pusing, mual, sesak napas dan nyeri membuatku tak berdaya. Bintang yang awalnya bersinar terang perlahan mulai meredup, pudar, terasa mulai menghilang...

"Hei, kuatkan dirimu!"

Tubuhku serasa melayang, kemudian serasa hanyut tenggelam. Wujud Tsubasa dan Yuki terlihat bagai bayangan...

"HYOUMA! BERTAHANLAH!"

* * *

><p>Hanya itu yang dapat kudengar. Selanjutnya pendengaranku menjadi tuli, segalanya lenyap. Duniaku menghitam sempurna.<p>

Secercah sinar merasuki penglihatanku. Pemandangan yang tadinya malam berbintang berubah menjadi tempat yang agak asing untukku. Nampak _globe_, _map_, gulungan peta, tumpukan buku dan sebuah set tempat belajar. Sebagian tubuhku sudah berselimut, dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah berbaring di suatu tempat.

"Hyouma! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" seseorang datang kepadaku. _Gingka? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? _Kuraba keningku, ada kompresan diatasnya. Kusentuh pakaianku, dan melihat pakaianku sudah berganti dengan sebuah kemeja longgar warna putih.

"Gingka? Aku kenapa?" aku mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pingsan dua jam yang lalu, kami semua mencemaskanmu, tahu!" Gingka menunjuk dua orang lainnya, Tsubasa dan Yuki. Jam di depanku menunjukkan angka 2 dan 30.

_Sial! Mengapa ujung-ujungnya semua orang mencemaskanku! Bodohnya aku ini! Aku tak ingin membuat mereka cemas, malah berujung seperti ini! _

Kusalahkan diriku sendiri. Sungguh, aku benci dikhawatirkan dan dikasihani, tapi justru akulah yang menimbulkan semua itu.

Aku sangat membenci diriku yang payah seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyouma-san?" tanya Yuki. Pertanyaan yang sering orang lontarkan padaku akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak masalah," jawabku, memaksakan senyum. Yang lain terlihat lega walau tak sepenuhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku dimana?"

"Di kamarku," jawab Yuki. Aku merasa makin bersalah, mengetahui orang lain mengorbankan dirinya hanya untukku.

"Boleh aku pindah ke kamarku?"

"JANGAN!" cegah mereka semua bersamaan, "sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di sini. Tidak apa, aku bisa pindah ke kamar lain," kata Yuki. Akupun hanya bersungut-sungut.

"Lebih baik kau tetap beristirahat di kamar ini sampai keadaanmu benar-benar membaik," Gingka menjelaskan.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat, bukan?" tawar Tsubasa. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan mereka, tapi...

"_Gomen_ semuanya..." ucapku pelan, "_gomen_ sudah merepotkan kalian semua..."

"Ngomong apa kau ini? Ini tidak seberapa!" bantah Gingka, "Kau tidak menyusahkan sama sekali!"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja!" tegas Tsubasa. Aku tak dapat membantah mereka semua, memilih untuk menuruti mereka. Kutarik selimutku dan merilekskan diri.

"_Oyasumi_. Kami pergi dulu, ya!" Gingka, Tsubasa dan Yuki menyingkir dari pembaringanku, membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari kamar yang kutempati.

Rasa kantuk mendatangiku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Mataku terbuka berkat pintu yang dibanting keras itu, namun rasa lelah belum menghilang hingga...

"HYOUMAAAAA~~~...!"

Astaga! Suaranya keras sekali! Dengan berat hati kubuka kedua mataku, menguceknya, dan fokus pada pelaku yang terlihat tak berdosa tersebut, Gingka dan Masamune.

"Berisik! Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" gerutuku. Herannya, berbeda dengan Gingka, Masamune malah terlihat cengar-cengir tak bersalah.

"Ahaha... _sumimasen_ Hyouma. Masamune, kau ini keterlaluan deh!" omel Gingka pada mantan partnernya di Gan Gan Galaxy tersebut. Masamune mengeluarkan gaya cengirnya yang khas, ditambah dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"_Sorry_, deh! Memang udah kebiasaan kayak gini!" ucap Masamune dengan mata kesana kemari.

"Kumaafkan," ucapku singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kalian datang ke sini?"

"Ya ngajak sarapan, lah! Memangnya kamu nggak mau makan?" tanya sang pemilik Ray Unicorno tersebut dengan sumringah, membuat _sweatdrop_ muncul padaku dan gelengan kepala dari Gingka.

"Ehm, ya." jawabku, berusaha tetap _stay cool_. "Siapa yang membuat sarapan? Madoka?" tebakku. Tanpa diperintah, Gingka langsung menganguk.

"Ayo! Nanti sarapannya keburu habis, lho!" ujar Masamune tak sabar. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, kemudian pergi keluar kamar bersama mereka tanpa mengganti pakaianku terlebih dahulu.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di ruang makan, ternyata Madoka belum selesai membuatkan sarapan. Iseng-iseng aku pergi menuju ruang keluarga yang terdapat di sebelah ruang makan tersebut.<p>

"_Ohayou minna-san_!" sapaku pada semua orang yang berada di ruang tersebut, entah karena bosan sehingga semuanya (kecuali Madoka, Hikaru dan Yuki) berkumpul di sini.

"_Ohayou_ Hyouma!" balas mereka semua bersamaan. "Hyouma, mengapa bajumu jadi begitu?" Benkei menunjuk kemeja putih yang kukenakan. Deg! Jujur, aku tak tahu harus berbohong seperti apa lagi. Jika kuceritakan kejadian pingsanku semalam, sudah dapat ditebak semuanya bakal mengkahawatirkan keadaanku, dan aku akan menyusahkan mereka semua.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya meminjam baju ini untuk tidur," jelasku. Dalam hati aku menenangkan diriku yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Hyouma, bukannya semalam itu kau-" tanganku segera membekap mulut Gingka yang hampir menceploskan kejadian semalam. Gingka meronta, namun aku tak mungkin melepasnya langsung.

"Ssst! Jangan bilang soal yang pingsan itu pada mereka!" bisikku pada '_The Champion_' tersebut. Gingka pasrah, memilih untuk mengangguk kalau tak ingin kubekap lebih kencang lagi.

"Kenapa?" bisik Gingka setelah aku berhenti membekapnya. "Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu soal itu...," jawabku, tentu saja dengan berbisik. Kupandangi Tsubasa yang hanya diam, tak merespon, seakan tahu aku tak ingin menceritakan hal itu pada publik. Semua orang, kecuali Kyouya hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali tenang.

Kyouya menatap tajam diriku, "kau tak bohong lagi, Hyouma?" pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan dengan agak sinis.

"Tidak!" kilahku, meyakinkan Sang Singa itu.

"Huh! Terserah kau saja!" Kyouya memalingkan wajahnya. Kuhela napasku, merasa lega karena semuanya tertutupi.

Kuperhatikan ruang keluarga Mizusawa. Selain memiliki pajangan foto pada dindingnya, ruangan ini memiliki televisi _plasma_ 32 _inch_ yang terpasang di atas meja sekaligus lemari kayu berwarna _dark brown_ dan sebuah sofa kain berwarna hitam, serta sebuah karpet yang terbuat dari rotan tipis.

"Hyouma!" panggil Yuu, menarik tanganku kuat agar aku dapat bergabung dengannya dan Kenta.

"Ada apa?" aku mengikutinya, duduk lesehan di atas karpet bersama _duo_ bocah _innocent_ . Yuu terlihat semakin riang dengan responku.

"Lihat, deh! Kamu pasti suka!" Yuu menunjuk ke televisi dengan wajah ceria. Kulihat isi tayangan di layar kaca. Sepertinya aku pernah mengenal acara animasi itu... .

Terlihat para domba yang tengah berenang di kolam renang, dan seekor anjing penjaga yang mengawasi mereka. Para domba itu beraktivitas layaknya manusia, seperti mendengarkan radio hingga piknik dadakan. Sesekali mereka waspada akan kehadiran'tuan' mereka, karena bisa gawat apabila pengembala itu tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

_Ya Tuhan... bukannya itu..._ .

"Shaun The Sheep..." desisku menyebutkan judul kartun tersebut.

"Kamu suka, kan?" Yuu terlihat makin girang. _Tuhan... apa karena beyblade milikku adalah 'Aries' berwujud domba... makanya Yuu mengajakku menonton Shaun The Sheep?_

Aku hanya diam, bingung untuk menjawab apa. Maka kuputuskan untuk menemani _duo_ bocah _innocent_ tersebut menonton bersama. Tetapi, setelah sekian menit terlewati... .

_Lama-lama aku jadi menyukai kartun ini..._ pikirku sembari menghayati ceritanya yang makin lama terlihat makin seru dalam benakku. Bahkan ketika Madoka memanggil semuanya untuk sarapan, aku agak kecewa karena kalaupun aku kembali lagi sehabis sarapan, pasti acaranya sudah habis.

* * *

><p>Setelah sarapan berakhir, kami semua bersiap untuk piknik ke sebuah tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh Yuki. Aku sudah selesai bersiap, termasuk mengganti kemeja putih itu dengan pakaian yang biasa kupakai. Kini kami menunggu para gadis yang belum selesai berias. Tak lama kemudian, mereka datang. Tetapi, Yang membuat kami <em>surprise<em>, Madoka dan Hikaru tak berpenampilan seperti biasanya.

Madoka mengenakan dress _soft pink_ tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut dan di ujungnya terdapat renda putih, sebuah pita kecil menghiasi bagian dada pada dress tersebut. Madoka menambahkan aksesori seperti bando pita satin warna putih dan _wedges_ kayu dengan pita berwarna senada. _Simple_ tetapi manis sekali.

Dan penampilan Hikaru kali ini membuatku terkesima. Hikaru mengenakan dress putih gading tanpa lengan seperti Madoka, namun panjangnya semata kaki. Kakinya yang jenjang dihiasi oleh _wedges_ kayu dengan hiasan bunga dandelion berwarna putih. Terlihat bak putri yang anggun sekali. Hikaru mengambil sebuah keranjang piknik, kemudian memandangi para lelaki yang hanya terdiam, terpana dengan penampilan mereka. "Kenapa kalian bengong begitu? " tanya Hikaru yang tak mengerti bahwa dirinya penyebab semua itu.

"Ah, tidak!" aku meringis, berusaha menahan agar wajah tersipuku tak terlihat oleh Hikaru. Gingka masih terpesona oleh Madoka yang terlihat semakin cantik dari biasanya.

"Ya sudah! Ayo berangkat!" Kyouya mengalihkan perhatian para lelaki yang mulai tersadar.

Singkatnya, setelah kami semua _ready_ dan mengikuti Yuki yang mengajak kami ke sebuah tempat, yang katanya terbaik di desa itu. Perjalanannya memang agak merepotkan dengan adanya ilalang tinggi yang menghalangi jalan kami. Namun, semua itu terbayar dengan udara segar yang tak kami dapatkan di Metal Bey City.

Terakhir kami melewati kebun bunga matahari yang tak begitu tinggi. Yuki menyibakkan bunga matahari terakhir dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang... menakjubkan!

Sebuah sungai kecil dengan airnya yang masih bening, di seberang sungai ada hamparan luas yang terdiri berbagai jenis bunga yang tertata indah sekali. Matahari menyebarkan sinarnya, hingga percikan air sungai tersebut terlihat berkilauan.

"Wah, indahnya!" puji Madoka dengan mata berbinar, menyatukan jari kedua tangannya dan mendekapkannya di dada.

"Kalian bisa ke padang bunga dengan menyebrangi sungai itu. Tenang saja, sungainya dangkal, kok!" terang Yuki dengan tangan terarah ke padang bunga.

"Wah, aku mau ke sana!" Madoka langsung berlari ke depan sungai dan melepaskan _wedges_nya.

"Tunggu!" seru Gingka, mengejar Madoka yang sudah berada di tengah hamparan bunga.

"Uwaaaaa~~~! Asyiknya! Ikutan, dong!" Yuu berlari menyusul mereka. "Yuu! Tunggu! Lepas dulu sepatumu!" Kenta mengingatkan sohibnya yang hampir memasukan kakinya yang bersepatu ke dalam sungai. Yuu cengengesan, lalu melepas sepatunya bersama Kenta dan menyebrangi sungai.

"Tsubasa," panggilku pada Tsubasa yang ada di sampingku. "Kau mau ikutan ke sana?"

"Tidak, aku mau memancing saja di sini. Tapi... Yuu..." Tsubasa tampak ragu, "lebih baik aku memancing di seberang saja! Yuu membuatku cemas!" ujarnya, lalu membawa semua alat pancingnya. Kami melewati sungai, tentu saja setelah melepas sepatu kami.

Sesampainya di padang bunga, aku memandangi kegiatan orang-orang di seberang. Hikaru dan Yuki terlihat baru selesai menggelar tikar dan meletakan makanan yang di bawa dari dalam keranjang piknik, serta Kyouya yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tikar yang berbeda.

Tsubasa tengah mempersiapkan alat-alat pancingannya, duduk di kursi mini dengan anteng. Lalu kuarahkan pandanganku pada Gingka dan Madoka yang duduk bersama. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Gingka memetik sekuntum bunga dan menyematkannya ke helai rambut Madoka. Madoka sempat terkejut oleh perlakuan itu, namun ia terlihat begitu senang.

"Gingka romantis juga, ya..." gumamku. Aku duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari Tsubasa. Kuambil buku harianku yang sengaja kubawa, dan mulai menulisi salah satu lembar di dalamnya.

_**xx (tanggal) Juni 20xx**_

_Pagi ini cerah. Kami pergi berlibur menuju suatu desa, tempat tinggal salah satu temannya Gingka yang 'Legend Bladers', Mizusawa Yuki._

_Sekarang kami berada di suatu tempat dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan! Tempat ini memiliki padang bunga yang cantik, kebun bunga matahari yang indah. Kedua tempat itu terpisahkan oleh sungai kecil dengan airnya yang menyegarkan. Udara di sini juga sangat sejuk. Aku sangat betah untuk tinggal di sini. Sayangnya itu hanya sementara, karena setelah itu kami harus kembali lagi ke Metal Bey City._

Aku berhenti menulis, lalu melihat kembali keadaan di sekelilingku. Tsubasa sibuk memancing dan sepertinya sudah mendapat beberapa ikan. Gingka dan Madoka asyik bercengkrama. Kuambil kamera milik Madoka yang tahu-tahu berada di sampingku, menjadikan mereka target foto. Klik! Klik!

Kenta dan Yuu saling berkejaran dengan seru di tengah bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Tunggu Kenchi!" Yuu membawa salah satu ilalang untuk menggelitiki Kenta.

"Kejar aku, Yuu!" Kenta terus berlari, menghindari Yuu yang pantang menyerah untuk mengejar Kenta. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas, khas anak-anak.

"Kenchiiii~~~!"

Melihat Yuu dan Kenta yang saling berkejaran, membuatku bernostalgia tentang masa kecilku bersama Gingka di Koma _vilage_. Persis seperti itu, dimana Kenta adalah aku dan Yuu adalah Gingka.

"_Tunggu Hyou-chan!" _

"_Kejar aku, Gin-chan!"_

"_Hyou-chan!"_

Masa kecil yang indah dan tak terlupakan.

Kuambil kembali kamera dan memotret mereka, kemudian aku kembali menulis.

_Gingka menyematkan sekuntum bunga untuk Madoka. Sangat romantis. Mereka seperti pasangan yang berbahagia dan aku harap begitu, mengingat Gingka menyukai Madoka. Kupikir mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi._

_Yuu dan Kenta berkejaran diantara bunga mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku bersama Gingka di desa kelahiranku tercinta. Melihat mereka, ingin rasanya kembali ke masa lalu._

Kuhentikan tulisanku, memandang kembali sekitar. Aku berdiri, merentangkan tangan dan memejamkan mataku. Merasakan semilir angin segar yang berhembus. Kutarik napasku dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Menyenangkan juga kalau bisa tinggal di sini..." aku berbicara sendiri. Desa ini tak kalah bagus dengan Koma _vilage_.

Perasaanku semakin _rileks_. Akupun duduk lagi, dan diam-diam aku memandangi Hikaru di seberang sungai.

Hikaru memeluk bunga matahari. Angin berhembus kepadanya, sehingga bawahannya terlihat sedikit berkibar. Hikaru terlihat bagaikan bidadari yang begitu memukau kaum adam sepertiku. Kuraih kamera dan memotret 'bidadari yang turun dari surga'. Setelah mendapatkan foto Hikaru, kupandangi hasil jepretanku itu dengan seulas senyum.

"Hayooo! Lagi lihat apa! Kok senyam-senyum sendiri?" seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Aku gelagapan, berusaha menyembunyikan kamera. Ketika menengok belakang, tampaklah lelaki dengan rambut jabrik berwarna merah, memandangiku dengan senyam-senyum.

"Gingka!" ujarku, masih terkejut. "Kaget, tahu! Kukira apaan!" protesku kesal.

"Hehehe! Lagi senyam-senyum sendiri! Lagi lihat apaan, sih?" Gingka memandangi kamera yang kusembunyikan di belakangku.

"Mau tahu aja!" jawabku asal.

"Gingka! Kesini!" Madoka melambai-lambaikan tangannya, memanggil Gingka yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang kulihat tadi. Tentu saja Gingka menuruti permintaan Madoka. Beruntung Gingka tak melanjutkan investigasinya padaku!

Kugenggam dan kugerakan penaku, melanjutkan untuk menulis lagi.

_Oh, Tuhan. Apakah bidadari itu turun ke Bumi? Apakah bidadari itu menampakkan sosoknya untukku? Baru saja aku memotret Hikaru yang bak bidadari itu. Dia tersenyum, memeluk bunga matahari bagaikan malaikat yang menjaga bunga itu. Tuhan, aku rasa aku tak berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa Hikaru terlihat seperti bidadariMu._

_Tuhan, aku ingin selalu seperti ini. Merasakan kebahagiaan bersama teman-teman, sahabat dan cinta. Selamanya._

Kututup kedua mataku. Tiba-tiba pikiranku terbawa pada mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi yang menyatakan akan... .

Kematianku.

Dan seluruh rasa sakit yang menderaku.

Dan bayang-bayang akan ketakutanku.

_Tuhan, semoga mimpi itu tak terwujud._

_Aku tak ingin pergi dari dunia ini._

_Jika aku mati, apakah semua ini harus kutinggalkan?_

_Aku tak mau mati sendiri._

_Tuhan, aku tak ingin kebahagiaan ini berhenti._

_Biarkan aku bisa terus merasakan kebahagiaan ini._

_Tuhan, inilah segala harapku._

Kututup buku harianku. Kini bergantian aku memandangi langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak.

* * *

><p>Hikaru duduk di atas tikar. Gadis itu melipat tangannya, menatap pemandangan di seberangnya. Perkataan Ryuusei-san tempo waktu lalu terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya.<p>

"_Hidup itu harus memilih. Ikutilah alur yang ada pada hatimu, nikmatilah perasaanmu. Aku yakin kau dapat memilih yang terbaik."_

Hikaru memandangi sosok pemuda yang tengah memancing. Jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat. Dengan cepat, Hikaru mengalihkan ke arah pemuda yang tengah mendekap sebuah buku. Alhasil, jantungnya tetap berdebar sangat kencang.

Hikaru tengah bimbang diantara dua pilihan dalam hidupnya.

"_Lihatlah jalur bintang yang berkilauan. Kau akan mengetahui hal itu, suatu saat nanti. Para bintang akan menuntunmu, mengeluarkanmu dari segala kebimbangan."_

_Dimana para bintang itu?_ Batin Hikaru bertanya.

"_Lambat laun kau pasti mengerti. Percayalah, kau akan mengerti segala makna yang tersimpan pada cahaya bintang."_

_Aku tak mengerti apa yang anda maksud, Ryuusei-san..._ Hikaru terus membatin.

Hikaru mengalami kebimbangan berat yang belum pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dan tahukah apa yang dia risaukan?

Masalah cinta.

Hikaru bukanlah seorang _playgirl_. Dia hanya belum mampu memilih diantara dua pilihan akan orang yang dia cintai. Hikaru sendiri tak tahu apa perasaan kedua lelaki yang dia sukai.

Dimanakah Hikaru akan melabuhkan cintanya?

Apakah itu jatuh pada seorang pemuda _cool_ _and_ _gentle_, _master_ Earth Aquilla?

Atau... .

Pilihannya tepat pada pemuda berkepribadian _soft_ _and_ _warm hearted_, pemilik Clay Aries?

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued (to chapter 4)<strong>

Nah, sesuai yang diatas tadi, aku hanya membalas untuk review user non-login. Untuk yang login, nanti aku balas lewat PM.

**Sayuki Momoko :**

Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mereview fanfic ancur seperti ini. He? Bagus? Makasih lho buat pujiannya! *dicakar kucing lewat*

Aku juga mau bikin fanfic baru cuma masih bingung ama idenya... heu~~~... -_-

**Fumiya Ninna & Me Gusta :**

Arigatou gozaimasu buat review fanfic yang ancur ini... makasih buat pujiannya... ^_^

Ok, demikian balasan review untuk chapter ini.** Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, nge-fave cerita ini, dan nge-fave author** ngawur ini...

Pokoknya buat yang login, tunggu saja PM dariku.

Jangan lupa buat kritik, saran dan pujian *ngarep!* di REVIEW! DON'T FLAME! SeeU di chapter berikutnya~~~! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. Just plot.

**Rating **: T

**Warning **: OOC, super lebay bagaikan sinetron, typo melimpah, membosankan, dan abal-abal lainnya.

**AN **: This is my first fanfic, but I'm too lazy to translate, so, I use Indonesian languange.

Ohayou / Konnichiwa / Konbanwa, Minna-san! Apa kabar?

Wah...! Kayaknya udah ketinggalan berita jauh, ya...! Udah lama nggak update sampai ini fanfic jadi fosil(?)

Kucing lewat : Lo-nya sok sibuk sih, Mbak!

Saya : Kalau gitu kamu aja yang ngerjain PR-ku, hafalanku, tugasku, UN-ku, UAS-ku, dan SNMPTN-ku (yakin masuk PTN, ya!). Derita kelas 12 ya kayak gini, nih... belum kelas 12 aja sudah stress, gimana kelas 12-nya?

Kucing Lewat : Makanya, ga usah kebanyakan galau gara-gara...

Saya : *membekap kucing lewat* Ga usah lo omongin yang OOT gini, deh...!

Nah, saya ucapkan puji syukur ke hadirat Tuhan karena berhasil meng-update fanfic saya yang benar-benar jadi fosil... ^_^

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang telah me-review... wah, aku belum sempat balas review (baik lewat PM (uang login) maupun tidak (yang non-login)). Karena... kalian tahu kerjaan sekolahku seperti apa dari dulu... ^_^

Ada yang mau mengerjakan semua 'derita' kelas 12? #MalahGaJe

Fanfic ini cuma 6,4K, nggak sepanjang yang chapter yang selanjutnya. Itu juga nggak begitu konsentrasi karena aku sempat galau tak jelas. #OOTLebay

Jadi maafkan aku kalau kualitas cerita menurun dan typo malah bertambah pesat. -_-

Ok, semoga kalian menikmati (seperti bungkus nasi box, ya? *dihajar Kucing Lewat*) fanfic yang tidak jelas ini. ^_^

Kritik, saran dan pujian kunanti di review... ^_^ #REVIEWplease!

* * *

><p><strong>The Endless Love<strong>

Chapter 4

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada layar televisi di depanku. Otakku sudah terlalu lelah untuk 'mengenang' mimpi buruk itu. Dengan cara ini, aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan memoriku sementara waktu – melupakan mimpi menyakitkan tersebut.

"Oi! Hyouma! Sebentar lagi makan malam. Ke ruang makan, yuk!" Gingka berseru di belakangku, disusul Kyouya dan Masamune. Aku tak bergeming, fokus pada acara yang diputar. "Hyouma! Kau nggak mau makan malam?"

Aku bertahan pada diam, membuat yang lain – Terutama Masamune – gusar. Pemilik Ray Unicorno tersebut menghampiriku. "Hyouma! Aku lapar, nih! Kalau kamu nggak ada, bisa-bisa kita nggak makan!" Masamune mengomel, namun tak kuhiraukan dirinya. "Hyouma! Memangnya kau nonton apa, sih!? Kayaknya seru banget!"

Aku menolehkan wajah pada 'Kuda Hijau' itu. Dengan nada cuek aku berkata, "lihat sendiri, sana!"

Penasaran, pandangan Masamune tertuju pada layar kaca, diikuti Gingka dan Kyouya. Tiga detik, semua masih hening. Namun... ketika detik keempat...

"PFFFFT...!" Masamune menahan tawanya yang akhirnya tak tertahankan. Gingka _sweatdrop_ sekejap. Kyouya memelototi tanda tak percaya dengan apa yang kutonton.

"HYOUMA! UMUR KAMU ITU BERAPA, SIH?" Sang Singa menggeram. "Masih mending kalau nontonnya sinetron. KAMU MALAH NONTON SHAUN THE SHEEP!"

Gingka menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan _sweatdrop_ yang masih ada. "Kalau kamu seumuran Yuu atau Kenta, aku maklumi kamu suka nonton begituan. Tapi Hyouma... kamu 'kan lebih tua dari aku! Masa tontonan kamu Shaun the Sheep, sih?"

Masamune bersujud, tertawa ngakak sembari memukulkan lantai. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Jangan-jangan selama ini bukan cuma Shaun the Sheep yang ditonton! Tapi kamu juga nonton Teletubies, Dora the Explorer, Barney... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Aku terganggu dengan mereka – terutama oleh Masamune (lagi) – langsung mengambil _remote_ TV dan mematikannya. Apa salahnya kalau aku menonton kartun yang bisa dinikmati oleh semua umur? Toh sah-sah saja 'kan? Lagipula tujuan utama aku menonton itu adalah...

"BUBAR KALIAN!" Aku menyadari emosiku kembali memuncak. Ah! Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku semakin mudah tersulut emosi? Aku baru benar-benar menyadari perubahan sikapku yang semakin hari semakin labil. Padahal, aku selalu tenang dan berpikiran logis, hanya sesekali saja kugunakan emosiku.

"Cih! Iya, iya! Dasar bocah tua. Demennya sama Shaun the Sheep!"cibir Masamune sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan. Aku , Gingka dan Kyouya membuntutinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love isn't logic. Is it stupid, right?<strong>_

Tsubasa mencerna kutipan dari novel _romance_ yang ia baca. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia duduk di bawah pohon rindang – di depan rumah Yuki. Tentu saja ia akan malu setengah mati kalau kegemaran rahasianya – membaca cerita romantis – terkuak. Untuk itu, daripada ia menjadi bahan tertawaan para _blader_ lainnya, dia memutuskan untuk membuka buku itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Cinta tidak menggunakan logika...," Tsubasa menerjemahkan kalimat tersebut dan memejamkan matanya, seolah menghayati. Kemudian pikirannya berjalan pada suatu kenyataan yang dia alami. Menyambungkan dengan reaita yang dia hadapi.

Tsubasa merogoh sakunya, mengambil dompet coklatnya. Tangannya gemetar ketika membuka dompet itu. Sekilas di bagian foto terdapat foto masa kecilnya, namun bukan foto itu yang dia cari. Ia mengambil sebuah foto lain yang tersembunyi di balik foto tersebut. Rona merah tersembul di wajahnya begitu sosok di dalam foto rahasianya terlihat.

Lelaki berambut keperakan itu tak kuasa melupakan kisah dimana ia mulai merasakan cinta pertamanya...

_~ Flashback ~_

_Ootori Tsubasa memberikan kemenangannya kepada seorang Hagane Gingka. Berkali-kali ia berjuang untuk mengalahkan Sang Legenda tersebut, namun hanya kekalahan yang ia terima. Tak peduli ia berlatih mati-matian agar dapat menghadapi Gingka, tetap saja ia gagal merebut kemenangan yang ia inginkan dari rival terbesarnya tersebut._

_Saat itulah Tsubasa 'menemukan' _first love_-nya._

_Sosok itu muncul di sampingnya, menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Awalnya Tsubasa tak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Biasa saja. _

"_Ini untukmu. Kau pasti lelah setelah bertanding melawan Gingka, bukan?" sosok itu bertanya, seolah ingin mengetahui apa yang Tsubasa rasakan. _

_Tsubasa menoleh. Tangannya meraih botol tersebut dan berterimakasih pada yang memberi. Setelah ia meneguk minumannya hingga habis setengah botol. Master Earth Aquilla itu mulai menjawab. "Iya. Sudah kesekian kali aku _battle_ melawannya. Sudah banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan, demi mengalahkan dirinya. Namun aku tetap saja... gagal...__.__"_

_Orang itu mendengarkan Tsubasa, seakan mengerti perasaan _blader_ kalah tersebut. _

"_Apakah aku akan terus begini? Terus-menerus kalah di hadapannya? Sepertinya aku... mustahil bisa mengalahkannya...," helaan napas Tsubasa menandakan bahwa ia lelah berjuang. Tsubasa memerhatikan pandangan iba yang diberikan orang itu. Hanya sedetik, berganti dengan tatapan semangat._

"Daijobu_," ucap orang itu. "Jangan menyerah! Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya!" ujar orang itu, menepuk bahu Tsubasa. Hati Sang Elang tersebut seolah terbuka. Iris keemasannya beradu pada iris biru di depannya. Sesuatu mulai menelusup ke dalam hatinya._

"_Kau tak mengerti!" Tsubasa berusaha mengelak dari 'rasa' itu. Tetapi yang berada di hadapannya itu mencengkram erat bahunya, memberi pandangan sedikit tajam. Ajaibnya, Tsubasa tak mampu lari dari sosok itu. _

"_Aku tahu! Aku selaluberjuang untuk mengalahkannya, bahkan aku berusaha sejak lama daripada kau!" tegas orang itu. Tsubasa tahu persis latar belakang orang tersebut, dan memahaminya. Lalu, Tsubasa merasa malu sendiri pada orang itu. Meskipun jelas-jelas Tsubasa lebih kuat dari orang itu, namun semangatnya jauh lebih tinggi. _

_Pandangan sosok itu melembut. "Maka itu... berjuanglah bersamaku! Jangan kau hancurkan spirit itu! _Ganbatte_!" nasihatnya, kemudian melepaskan cengkraman di bahu Tsubasa. Seulas senyuman terlihat dari bibirnya. Senyuman yang menegarkan hati Tsubasa. Senyuman yang... paling memesona dan bersinar di mata Tsubasa._

_Jantung _blader_ WBBA itu berdetak kencang. Tsubasa menahan debaran yang semakin menguat ketika matanya masih tertuju pada pemilik 'senyuman terindah' tersebut. Perlahan ia menyadari bahwa..._

_Ada cinta yang datang dari hatinya. _

_Dan senyuman itu terus menggema dalam pikirannya, bagai _echo_ yang berdengung dalam otaknya. _

_Sosok itu bagaikan candu yang ia butuhkan ketika sakaw dan butuh 'penenang'._

_Sosok yang selalu hadir diam-diam di saat ia hampir terlelap, bahkan terkadang menjadi tokoh utama dalam mimpinya._

_~ Flashback end ~_

Dengan perlahan Tsubasa mengembalikan foto itu ke 'tempat persembunyian' semula. Pemandangan di matanya berganti menjadi kialuan-kilauan bintang di lautan langit malam. Merenung dalam kesunyian.

_Apakah aku harus mempercayai cinta ini?_ Batinnya bertanya. Hanya sunyi yang menjawab.

Cinta memang tak membutuhkan logika, bukan?

Namun jiwa Tsubasa seolah berperang. Rasionya menjawab bahwa cintanya mustahil terbalas, tetapi perasaan ini serasa menghancurkan akal sehatnya.

"Aku menyadari, cintaku adalah sebuah hal yang... abnormal."

* * *

><p>"<em>Okaeri<em>!" Gingka, Masamune dan King menyerahkan mangkuk nasi mereka pada Hikaru. Dengan siap siaga gadis itu memasukan nasi ke dalam mangkuk mereka dan mengembalikannya. Berkebalikan dengan keadaan Tsubasa yang tak menghabiskan jatah makannya.

"_Ne~,_ Tsubasa! Kok lauknya nggak dihabisin, sih? Buat aku aja, ya!" Yuu mengambil _tamagoyaki_ dari piring Tsubasa. _Blader_ berambut panjang itu seolah mempersilakan anak mungil itu untuk menghabiskan lauknya. Aku memerhatikan Tsubasa yang membisu sejak tadi.

"Tsubasa! Ada suatu masalah?" tanyaku padanya yang berada tepat di depanku. Sontak, Tsubasa membuang mukanya. _Apakah ada kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat padanya?_

"Aku ingin mencari angin segar di luar," kilah Tsubasa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan sejuta tanda tanya dari dalam pikiranku. Perasaan tidak enak menguar dalam hatiku, membuatku untuk segera mengejar Tsubasa keluar, dan mungkin akan segera minta maaf.

"Tunggu, Tsubasa! Hyouma! Kalian belum minum! Hei!" Madoka mengambil kedua gelas _ocha_ bagianku dan Tsubasa. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Madoka terheran-heran oleh perbuatan kami.

Hikaru mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Madoka. "Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya!" ujarnya. Gadis eksotis tersebut berlari menyusul kami. Semua _blader_ melongo atas kejadian dadakan tersebut.

"Mereka semua kenapa, sih?"

* * *

><p>"Tsubasa!" panggilku pada wujud yang tiba-tiba terdiam di halaman berumput. Yang kusahut menengok ke belakang, menghampiriku.<p>

"Hyouma, seharusnya kau tak perlu menyusulku ke sini," kata Tsubasa, seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Perasaan bersalah makin menjadi-jadi.

"_Gomen_, Tsubasa... maafkan akan semua kesalahanku," kuutarakan maksudku pada Tsubasa yang justru terlihat khawatir. _Master_ Aquilla itu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak punya salah apapun padaku. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri di luar," jelas Tsubasa. Aku merasa tenang seketika. Saat itu juga, rasa pening kembali menyerang kepalaku. "HYOUMA!" Tsubasa menaruh bahunya sebagai sandaran di kepalaku. Mukanya pucat pasi melihatku menahan pusing yang bercokol. Ia membaringkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan. Aku berusaha menghirup pasokan oksigen yang berasal dari hembusan angin malam. Tsubasa berjongkok, memastikan keadaanku baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu, Hyouma. Karena aku telah membuatmu salah paham," nada Tsubasa terdengar tertekan. Setelah benar-benar yakin akan keadaanku, ia ikut berbaring di sisi kananku. Mataku lurus menatap jutaan bintang di atas sana.

"Hyouma... aku menyukai pemandangan ini... sama sepertimu," kudengar ucapan Tsubasa yang tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya juga menatap langit, hanya saja dengan pandangan nanar yang tak kumengerti. "Aku bersyukur telah berteman dengan kau..."

_Tsubasa bersyukur padaku sebagai teman? Mengapa? _

"Memang abnormal," gumam Tsubasa tanpa ia sadari. Aku kembali menatap Tsubasa.

"Abnormal?" ulangku. Tsubasa seakan tersentak oleh ucapanku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bicara apa-apa!" ralat Tsubasa. Aku terkejut dengan responnya yang seolah berusaha tenang, namun menimbun suatu rahasia. Namun suara derap kaki di belakang kami membuatku tersadar.

"SIAPA KAU!?" seru Tsubasa, seolah menjagaku. Dan, tentu saja sosok itu yang tak lain adalah... "Hikaru!? Itu kau?" Tsubasa meyakinkan sosok yang terengah-engah itu.

"Iya, ini aku. Kalian lupa minum, tahu!" tegur Hikaru. Ia menyerahkan gelas _ocha_ pada Tsubasa, dan aku yang terduduk. Setelah minum, aku kembali berbaring, diikuti oleh dua lainnya.

Diam-diam mataku melirik pada Hikaru yang berada di antara aku dan Tsubasa. Gadis itu begitu anggun ketika melihat pemandangan malam. Aku begitu mengagumi kecantikan dari dirinya.

Akan tetapi, rasa kecewa itu datang ketika Hikaru malah menengok ke arah Tsubasa. Cemburu mulai menggentayangi pikiranku. Apakah Hikaru mempunyai rasa pada Tsubasa?

Aku menepuk wajahku sendiri, menyadarkan diri dari pikiran buruk._ Hyouma baka! Belum tentu dia mencintai Tsubasa, bukan? Baka! Hyouma baka!_

"Pemandangan malam ini hebat sekali...," terlihat kekaguman yang memancar dari wajah Hikaru. Tentu saja aku lebih mengagumi Hikaru daripada bintang-bintang di langit. Tsubasa hanya tersenyum melihat kami berdua. Kami semua menghabiskan waktu memandangi langit berbintang hingga tengah malam menjelang.

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar cerah hari ini. Hamparan langit berwarna biru cerah, berhiaskan awan putih yang berarakan. Pagi ini kami semua berada di sebuah lapangan luas, di dekat padang bunga dan di sebelah kiri sungai – mengalir cukup panjang – yang kami datangi kemarin.<p>

Namun langit yang cerah berubah menjadi hijau. Cahaya _light green_ itu menjulang tinggi, berpendar di sekitar lapangan tersebut. Suara ultrasonik yang bising, memekakkan setiap telinga yang mendengarnya. Tanah yang awalna keras menjadi butiran pasir hisap dalam sekejap.

"Ugh! Berisik sekali!" keluhku, menutup telinga. Sebenarnya sakit kepalaku kembali kumat dan semakin menjadi-jadi, tetapi kutahan saja agar tak menyusahkan orang lain.

"Sa... Sagittario...!" Kenta melihat Sagittario miliknya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan terhisap dalam neraka pasir milik Flame Libra. Di hadapannya, sang lawan justru tertawa tanpa belas kasihan, bersiap menghabisi Flame Sagittario dengan radiasi _beyblade_-nya.

"Hahahahaha...! Bagaimana, Kenchi? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" ujar Yuu dengan nada sinis. Matanya yang beriris _emerald_ menatap Kenta dengan pandangan kejam dan sadis. Jauh berbalik dengan Yuu yang biasanya bersikap lugu nan polos, membuatnya dicap memiliki karakter _yandere_.

Madoka membetulkan letak kacamata _google_-nya, kemudian menunjukkan layar laptopnya. "Astaga! Lihat! Libra menjadi jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan yang terakhir aku lihat!"

Batu-batu kecil terangkat dan melayang, seolah tak memiliki gravitasi. _Blader_ Libra itu tampaknya akan mengakhiri _battle_ ini. Telunjuk kanan mungilnya diangkat keatas. "LIBRA! _LAST JUDGEMENT INFERNO_!"

Flame Sagittario seolah tertelan oleh cahaya hijau yang semakin menyilaukan, dan berakhir dengan ledakan warna putih yang membutakan mata. Hening sejenak. Keadaan kembali seperti semula begitu aku membuka pandanganku, hanya saja debu masih mengebul, menutup wujud kedua bocah yang telah bertanding itu.

Kenta terlihat berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya, mendapati Sagittario tergeletak di sisinya, menegaskan bahwa dirinya kalah telak. Rivalnya tetap berdiri tegak dengan senyum kemenangan dengan _beyblade_ yang masih berotasi secara stabil.

Yuki langsung berlari tergesa menuju kedua _blader_, kemudian menghampiri pemilik Flame Libra. "Pemenangnya Yuu-kun!" seru Yuki. Kenta memberi selamat pada bocah oranye tersebut, dan dibalas dengan pelukan hangat Yuu. Bocah _yandere_ itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, kembali dengan sifatnya yang ceria, tapatnya polos nan lugu.

"Nah, ada yang mau bertanding selanjutnya?" tawar Gingka pada semua _blader_.

Semuanya tampak berpikir hingga... "aku yang bertanding!" Hazama Hikaru maju, memamerkan Wind Aquario miliknya. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyangka, Hikaru yang sekian lama tak pernah ikut _battle_ (kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa) akibat trauma setelah melawan Ryuuga, sekarang berani menantang untuk bertanding.

Aku, Hyouma, tentu saja tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sudah lama aku berharap akan melawan gadis itu dan menaklukannya. Tidak hanya _beyblade_-nya, tetapi juga hatinya akan kutundukkan. Kuambil Clay Aries-ku dan balas memperlihatkannya. "Hikaru! Akulah lawan tandingmu!"

Semua terkejut dengan keputusan kami, tetapi itu berganti dengan decak kagum. "Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan hebat lagi. Mereka adalah lawan yang seimbang! _Perfect deffense_ milik Clay Aries melawan _bey_ tipe penyerang seperti Wind Aquario!" terang Madoka, matanya berbinar-binar. Yuu dan Kenta saling berpandangan, mengangguk setuju. Gingka terihat sumringah. Hanya Kyouya yang tampak masa bodoh akan pertandingan ini.

"Baiklah! _Are you ready_?" Gingka bersikap seperti _Blader DJ_, memberikan aba-aba. Hikaru sudah siap dengan _shooter_ beserta Aquario-nya. Aku mengambil Aries dan _launcher_-ku dengan tangan kanan. Segalanya tampak normal. Tetapi... .

Aku merasa ganjil dengan keadaan tangan kiriku... .

"Siap?" Gingka menaikkan tangan kanannya. "Tiga...,"

Aku memindahkan _grip launcher_-ku ke tangan kiri. Oh, tidak! Ada apa dengan tangan kiriku? Tangan kiri ini tak bisa merasakan _grip_ yang kusentuh!

"Dua...,"

Aku menggenggam _grip launcher_ semakin erat. Percuma! Tangan kiriku masih tak berasa! Mengapa? Bersamaan dengan hal itu, kepalaku kembali diserang dengan sengatan dahsyat. Aku berusaha untuk mengelola rasa sakit ini agar dapat bertanding. Tak mungkin pertandingan ini kubuang begitu saja!

_Tenang, Hyouma! Kuatkan dirimu! Ini tak ada apa-apanya!_

"Satu! _Go_..." ekspresi Gingka berubah menjadi cemas ketika _launcher_ milikku terjatuh, menyentuh tanah begitu saja. Aku jatuh, berlutut. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Rasanya otakku bagaikan dihujam dengan ribuan pisau. Sungguh menyakitkan! Tangan kananku meraba, kemudian mengggenggam kepalaku. Gingka beserta para blader lainnya berlari dan mengelilingiku.

"Hyouma! Kau kenapa?"

"Hyouma-san! _Daijobu ka_?"

"Bertahanlah! Kuatkanlah dirimu!"

Aku mengerang. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar kencang. Sial! Mengapa hal macam begini ada pada saat aku hampir meraih apa yang kuharapkan?

Perlahan, mataku menangkap sinyal kekhawatiran dari Hikaru.

_Ugh! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai lelaki, Hyouma? Kau sudah 'kalah' duluan sebelum bertanding! _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Aku benci... aku benci sekali hal begini!_

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja, Hyouma?"<p>

Kuanggukan kepalaku. Kini aku bersila di pinggir sungai dengan napas sedikit terengah. Pertanyaan yang paling kubenci. Aku tak sudi untuk dikhawatirkan orang lain. Tapi mengapa makin lama keadaanku semakin parah, seolah berharap untuk makin dikasihani?

"Jangan khawatir, Gingka. Aku baik-baik saja! Lihatlah!" Aku membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman. Seolah aku masih kuat. Masih sanggup bertahan dan tegar.

_Walaupun __sesungguhnya__ kenyataan __mengatakan__ hal yang sebaliknya._

Aku melihat kelegaan dari seorang Hagane Gingka. "Benarkah Hyouma? Syukurah!"

"Gingka! Ayo kesini!" Madoka berseru. Tentu saja, Gingka memenuhi panggilannya. Setelah Gingka meninggalkanku, kupejamkan sesaat kedua mataku. Erangan pelan keluar dari mulutku.

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Gingka dan Madoka tertawa sembari memainkan bunga, Hikaru merapikan tikar, Kyouya tiduran di atas tikar piknik, Kenta dan Yuu bermain air di sungai, Tsubasa dan Yuki yang memancing bersama, dan Benkei yang mengamati kumbang di pohon.

"Gyahahaha! Kenchi, rasakan ini!" Yuu mencipratkan air ke Kenta yang berlari menghindar.

"Uwaaaaa...! Yuu! Aku tak akan kalah! Hyaaaat!" Kenta membalas Yuu yang kerepotan saat air mengenai wajahnya. Tubuh mereka basah semua.

Dengan tatapan kosong, kulihat dua anak yang terlihat sangat menikmati 'liburan' mereka. Rasa iri kembali mendatangiku.

_Benar-benar anak kecil tanpa penderitaan._

Sedangkan itu, Gingka dan Madoka bernyanyi dengan suara pas-pasan. Tapi mereka tampak _enjoy_ .

_Aku iri pada mereka semua!_

* * *

><p>"Selamat tinggal, Yuki! <em>Arigatou gozaimasu<em>!"

Gingka mengucapkan selamat perpisahan pada Yuki. Kami semua bersalaman kepada _master_ Mercury Anubis itu, kecuali Kyouya dan Benkei yang sibuk mengepak barang-barang yang akan dibawa kembali.

"Yuki! Kapan-kapan datang lagi ke Metal Bey City!" timpal Madoka dengan ramah. Sebentar lagi kami akan benar-benar meninggalkan desa ini. Sayang sekali, sih… tapi 'liburan' kami sudah berakhir dan kami harus kembali ke Metal Bey City, menjalankan 'tugas' kami yang sesungguhnya.

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa ikut kesana," tutur Yuki sembari menjabat tangan Madoka. "Tapi suatu saat nanti… jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku pasti akan datang kesana!"

"Benar, ya! Kau harus datang, lho! Kau belum sempat bertanding denganku!" Masamune menepuk bahu Yuki sampai _blader_ berkacamata itu agak kaget.

"Iya. Pegang janjiku, Masamune!" Yuki memajukan jari kelingkingnya pada Masamune. Pemilik Ray Unicorno itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya, tanda sebuah perjanjian.

"Hei kalian! Lama sekali! Sebentar lagi sore akan tiba!" Kyouya berteriak dari dalam bus. Memang benar, langit jingga tampak menanti. Kami harus cepat-cepat naik bus agar sebelum malam tiba kami sudah sampai di Metal Bey City.

"_Jaa~,_ Yuki! _Sayonara_!" kami semua melambaikan tangan, melangkah pergi menuju bus. Setelah masuk bus, kami langsung memilih tempat duduk. Gingka duduk di sampingku, dekat jendela. Di luar, Yuki masih membalas lambaian tangan kami. Bus yang kami naiki mulai maju perlahan, meninggalkan Yuki dan desanya yang tentram.

Sayonara_, Yuki! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan liburan kami di desa kelahiranmu!_

15 menit kemudian, hamper semua penumpang terlelap karena kelelahan. Hanya aku dan Gingka yang masih sanggup membuka mata.

"Hyouma," Gingka membuka percakapan. "Apa benar kau tidak perlu memeriksakan diri ke dokter?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Mengapa? Ada masalah?"

Gingka menyipitkan matanya. "Jangan pura-pura masa bodoh, Hyouma! Penyakitmu itu! Sakit kepalamu yang sering kumat itu! Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau penyakitmu tambah parah!?"

Intonasi suara Gingka benar-benar serius. Aku dibuat tegang olehnya.

_Jangan bicarakan itu, Gingka! Jelas saja hal itu membuatku menderita… sangat menderita!_

"Tidak. Tenang saja." Hanya tiga kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Gingka mulai menggeram pelan, kesal melihat sikapku yang seolah tak acuh dengan penyakitku.

"Dasar! Dari dulu kau selalu main rahasiaan! Benar-benar _introvert_!" protes Gingka. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiriku yang ba'al. Genggaman tangan Gingka sama sekali tak terasa. Benar-benar mati rasa. "Sakit? Hyouma? Sakitkah!?"

Namun aku hanya diam, bersikap tak peduli.. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mungkin ba'al di tangan kiriku dapat sembuh dengan sendirinya seperti semula ketika aku terbangun nanti.

* * *

><p>"<em>Youkoso, Minna<em>!" sambut Ryuusei -san ceria setelah kami sampai di gedung WBBA, tepatnya di ruangan presdir WBBA. Sadar dirinya disambut dengan wajah-wajah lelah, Ryuusei-san tertawa garing. "Kalian capek? Tenanglah! Ada aku _phoenix_ si burung aba-"

"Iya, manajer! _Phoenix_ si burung abadi!" Hikaru memotong ucapan Ryuusei. Gadis itu sudah bosan dengan ucapan narsis ayahnya Gingka tersebut. "Ada masalah apa, manajer?"

Ryuusei-san menampakkan kebingungannya. "Ano… kemarin aku taruhan bermain _pachinko_ semalam…."

"Cerita _pachinko_ bodoh itu lagi!" Kyouya menggerutu dalam bete. Ia bisa menebak, Ryuusei-san akan menceritakan kekalahannya yang ke-1000 kali. "Anda kalah lagi?"

Ryuusei-san menggelengkan kepalanya. Seringai kemenangan muncul secara mendadak. "Tidak! Aku menang! Tapi…," Sang _Phoenix_ kembali menggalau.

"Kau kehilangan hadiahnya 'kan, Paman Ryuusei!?" tebak Yuu. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk lemah.

"Padahal aku baru saja menang setelah kalah 999 kali…," Ryuusei-san menitikkan air matanya, bagai drama sinetron murahan yang beliau tonton.

"Lebay banget, deh! Palingan hadiahnya cuma tiket makan _ramen_ paling murah buat satu orang!" remeh Masamune. Tangisan Ryuusei –san makin kencang, dia kembali menggeleng.

"Bukan! Hadiahnya itu…," Ryuusei-san mengheningkan cipta sejenak, membuat semua orang menjadi penasaran. "Hadiahnya itu… _voucher_ makan dan berbelanja di Mall Metal Bey City sebesar ¥500.000! Ingat, ¥500.000! Padahal aku niat mentraktir kalian semua di restoran Indonesian Food yang populer itu, sambil berbelanja di _mall_ tentu saja."

Mata kami semua terbelalak begitu mendengar Ryuusei –san mengatakan ¥500.000. Mendadak, semua _blader_ disitu bangkit, menunjukkan aura gelapnya.

"Ayah! Dimana ayah terakhir meletakkan _voucher_ itu? Biar aku bantu cari!" Gingka menawarkan diri dengan semangat '45, herannya Ryuusei-san tidak menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun.

"Aku lupa! Kumohon, _minna_… bantu aku untuk mencarinya!" Ryuusei mengeluarkan _eyes puppy no jutsu_. Kami tidak tertarik dengan tatapan _'innocent'_ milik Ryuusei, melainkan _voucher_ ¥500.000 itu. Semuanya (kecuali aku, Kyouya dan Tsubasa) dengan gigih langsung mencari _voucher_ yang dimaksud.

"Huh! Kalian seperti orang bodoh saja! Aku tidak tertarik!" Kyouya, dengan sikapnya yang jutek langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Aku _sweatdrop_ di tempat, dan Tsubasa menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian semua benar-benar matre," komentar Tsubasa, lalu ia gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Aku dimana!? Jangan-jangan…."<em>

_Tempat yang benar-benar hitam, tanpa setitikpun cahaya. Segenap perasaan menderita bersatu, memenuhi alam sadarku._

_Aku sangat mengenal tempat ini._

_Kesimpulannya : MIMPI BURUK ITU KEMBALI…!_

_Kini aku hanya bisa duduk manis dan mengigil akibat dingin mulai membekukan tubuhku yang semakin ringkih. Seluruh tubuhku tak dapat dikomando. Aku benar-benar dijebak dalam mimpi paling menakutkan itu._

_Serasa aku akan diseret menuju kematian dalam waktu singkat. Ketakutan menyergap pikiranku. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk…_

_Tidak, Hyouma! Kau tak akan mati… kau belum boleh mati sekarang…! JANGAN…!_

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat._

"_Aku bahagia kau ada di sini… Hyouma…."_

_Suara tak berwujud itu memasuki pendengaranku. Nadanya seolah-olah aku akan mati saat ini juga. Bunyi derap kakinya yang mendekat membuatku ingin menjauh. Namun aku tak memegang kendali tubuhku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdo'a dalam hati, agar mimpi ini tak membunuhku._

"_Kau lagi! Apa maumu!?" dengan gemetar kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Suara itu malah menjawabnya dengan tawa mengerikan. Suara langkah kaki misterius itu semakin mendekat ke arahku yang tak mampu berkutik._

"_BERANINYA KAMU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU! MANGSAKU!"_

_Teriakannya menimbulkan gema, sehingga tempat ini terguncang sangat kuat. Sekejap aku menjadi bisu dan tubuhku semakin terkunci rapat._

"_Saatnya penyiksaan ini kembali, Hyouma! Kau memang domba kecil yang malang! Aku ingin melihatmu menderita sebelum mati! Rasakan ini!"_

_Tubuhku langsung dibelit amat erat hingga aku hampir tak bisa bernapas. Cambukan super keras datang menyusul, bertubi-tubi. Perasaan menderita semakin kuat dalam jiwa ragaku. Dengan cepat, rasa sakit itu telah menjalari seluruh tubuhku tanpa ampun. _

"_Ku-kumohon… hentikan…!" pintaku. Aku meronta-ronta agar dapat bebas dari segala siksaan. Tetapi, semakin aku memberontak , semakin banyak rasa sakit yang kuterima. _

"_Baru begini saja kau sudah menyerah? DASAR BODOH!" umpatnya. Siksaan itu semakin _intens_. Aku mulai kehilangan daya, napasku sudah putus-putus, semua organ tubuhku bagai dijerat kemudian ditusuk-tusuk berbagai benda tajam, kepalaku seolah berputar hebat. Tanpa kusadari, darah mengalir dari mulut dan hidungku. Tetesan air yang menggenangi pelupuk mata akhirnya turun perlahan._

_Setelah sekian lama didera siksaan yang semakin sadis, kesadaranku mendekati lenyap. Tubuhku bergetar begitu lemah. Tenagaku sudah kosong. Engahan napasku semakin pelan. Ragaku seolah hancur. _

"_Me-me-mengapa… k-kau lakukan… ini…?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Tanpa belas kasihan, orang itu menginjak punggungku yang dalam keadaan tengkurap, dan yang aku bisa hanyalah mengerang._

"_Memang itu tugasku untuk menyakitimu sebelum kematian menjemputmu!" jawabnya dengan suara teramat dingin. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu hal sebenarnya…!"_

_Sebelum sosok itu menghancurkanku lagi, seberkas sinar menyelimuti tubuhku dan menarik tubuhku yang sudah tak dapat digerakkan. Otomatis, mataku tertutup karena kilauan cahaya tersebut terlalu menyilaukan._

_Aku benar-benar tak tahu kemana cahaya itu membawaku pergi. Tingkat kepasrahanku mencapai total._

* * *

><p>"Ma... Hyouma...! HYOUMA...! BANGUN...!"<p>

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, samar-samar kutemukan Gingka yang mengguncangkan bahuku. Kekuatanku belum terkumpul hingga Gingka mendapati diriku yang masih setengah terlelap.

"Hyouma! Baguslah kau sudah terbangun," Gingka merasa plong setelah aku benar-benar bangun. "Kau mengigau lumayan kencang tadi. Mimpi buruk?" The Champion itu melekatkan matanya pada diriku. Kuanggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi?" lirihku, memegangi dahiku yang penat dan sedikit panas. Mungkin aku mengalami gejala demam. Gingka mencari simpanan softdrink-nya dari bawah kolong tempat tidur, dan mengambil sekaleng susu cair.

"Tidak ada selain kamu teriak-teriak sendiri," Gingka menghampiriku, kemudian menempelkan minuman kaleng itu pada pipiku. "Badanmu juga agak-agak panas, tuh! Kamu demam, kan? Sebaiknya kau harus memeriksakan keadaanmu ke Rumah Sakit!"

Saran Gingka sangatlah menohok pemikiranku. "Tidak, Gingka! Aku tidak butuh ke Rumah Sakit! Percayalah, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan karena berbagai tugas!" elakku, membuang mukaku dari pandangan simpati Gingka. Blader Legendaris itu hanya menghela napas, mungkin ia jengkel dengan sifat keras kepalaku yang enggan menuruti perkataannya. "Maaf, Gingka... untuk yang satu itu aku tidak mungkin..."

"Kau takut ke Rumah Sakit, Hyouma?" Gingka memberi pertanyaan yang... salah besar! Aku bukannya takut ke Rumah Sakit. Aku hanya tidak suka ke sana karena suasananya dan pasti aku mendapatkan rasa iba dari orang lain... hal yang benar-benar kubenci! Makanya, aku tak akan pernah mau ke tempat itu.

"Bukan, Gingka... aku hanya... tidak suka...," nyataku sembari memandangi lantai kayu yang mengkilat. Gingka tak mampu berdebat lagi, dia hanya memberikan milk softdrink-nya. Dalam diam, ia kembali menuju ranjangnya.

Kumasukkan banyak udara pada pernapasanku dan menghembuskannya cukup keras. _Gingka... aku benar-benar minta maaf... gomen Gingka... gomen... aku tidak pernah ingin menjejakkan langkahku pada tempat satu itu..._

Kubuka susu kaleng itu dan meneguknya sampai tak bersisa. Yang kutahu, salah satu khasiat susu adalah membuat perasaan tenang hingga bisa tidur nyenyak. Namun dampaknya sama sekali tak dapat kurasakan. Aku malah semakin gelisah sampai memejamkan mata lagi saja rasanya sangat sulit.

_Aku takut mimpi buruk itu kembali menyergap dan menghabisiku. _

Sakit kepala menyerangku lebih buruk lagi. Kedua tanganku mencengkram kepalaku agar rasa sakit itu tak terasa, tetapi yang kudapat justru kepalaku semakin berdenyut kencang.

_Tidak Hyouma... kau masih bisa bertahan, Hyouma..._ aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Sekarang bukan hanya kepalaku yang sakit, tetapi rasa mual hebat disertai perutku yang begitu melilit. Aku semakin sulit bernapas. Aku berusaha untuk menahan segala sakit agar tak mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain – terutama Gingka .

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh!" aku terbatuk, telapak tanganku segera menutupi mulutku agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik. "UHUK!" aku menerawang ke sekeliling setelah mengeluarkan batuk yang paling keras, tak satupun yang terbangun. Sebuah cairan kental dari mulutku berada genggaman tanganku. Kubuka telapak tanganku yang bergetar dan menemukan yang cairan kental itu berwarna...

Merah darah.

Pemandangan itu membuatku _shock_. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini darah sering keluar dari tubuhku?

Daerah pencernaanku semakin tersiksa. Aku terdesak oleh keinginan untuk segera mengeluarkan semua isi perutku. Akhirnya dengan mengendap-endap, kubuka pintu kamarku dan melangkah cepat menuju _toilet_ dengan tangan kiri memegangi perutku dan tangan kanan membekap mulutku.

"Hyouma! Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" sapaan itu menyentakku. Kutemukan Tsubasa yang berada di hadapanku. Aku tak menggubris, kuterobos pemilik rambut keperakan itu dan berlari semakin cepat. "Hyouma! Tunggu! Ada apa denganmu? Jawablah!" ujar Tsubasa. Sial! Dia mengikutiku! Namun aku tak peduli. Tujuanku kini ke _toilet_ tak jauh dari sini.

Setibanya di _toilet_, aku memasuki salah satu bagian WC yang terletak di depan wastafel. Kumuntahkan segala isi perutku. Aku tak tahu ternyata Tsubasa berhasil menyusulku. Dia berada di belakangku setelah masuk di _toilet_ yang tak sempat kukunci. Wajahnya pucat pasi melihatku muntah seorang diri.

Sama sekali tak kusangka Tsubasa meremas tengkukku, membantuku mengeluarkan muntahan yang tertahan. "Hyouma! Keluarkan lagi! Keluarkan! Jangan ditahan!" serunya ketika aku 'bergulat' dengan sakitku. Setelah dirasa cukup – tak akan ada muntahan lagi, aku terjatuh, lalu bersandar pada sekat di samping kloset. Tsubasa menekan tombol _flush_ agar tak tersisa muntahan, kemudian berjongkok di sisiku.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Hyouma? Jawab!" tegas Tsubasa. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahuku, memajukan tubuhku agar lebih dekat lagi padanya. Sang Elang itu menarik tisu _toilet_ dan menyeka mulutku dari bekas muntah.

"A-a... aku... aku...," dengan tertatih-tatih aku bicara, namun dayaku benar-benar habis. Aku memandangi Tsubasa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Elang itu sepertinya mengerti keadaanku, membiarkan aku diam karena napasku terengah-engah, semakin lemah.

"Benar-benar kau ini!" tegurnya sambil meraba-raba keningku yang panas. "Kau demam rupanya! Ayo, kubawa kau ke kamar lain!" ia mengangkat tubuhku supaya dapat berdiri bersamanya, lalu memapahku keluar dari _toilet_.

* * *

><p>" Hmmm... 38,7°C! Demammu cukup tinggi," Tsubasa membaca suhu <em>termometer<em>. Aku menarik selimut tebal dan menutupi tubuhku sampai seleher. Dia mengambil kain yang dimasukkan ke dalam air es dan memerasnya, kemudian meletakkan kain itu di atas dahiku.

"Tsubasa... aku telah merepotkanmu, ya?" tanyaku pada sosok yang tengah membukakan kemasan yang membungkus tablet penurun demam. Ia menggeleng, justru malah memintaku untuk membuka mulut. Aku segera menuruti perintahnya dan membiarkan dirinya memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi!" omelnya, "kau tak pernah menyusahkanku!"

"Tapi, kejadian saat _battle_ bersamamu... saat melihat bintang bersamamu... aku-" pembicaraanku terputus ketika Tsubasa membekap mulutku.

"Kau sudah kesakitan separah ini tapi kau tak mau memeriksakan kondisimu sendiri," ia mengatakan hal lain. "Seharusnya keadaanmu harus segera ditangani! Tapi kau malah menolaknya..."

_Aku menyusahkan orang lain lagi._

"Jangan ucapkan kata maaf lagi! Kau tak pernah membuatku repot!"

_Selama ini aku terus menyusahkan semua orang karena penderitaanku sendiri!_

Tsubasa mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan meminumkannya padaku. Entah mengapa aku begitu terharu atas ketulusannya padaku, padahal aku telah berpikiran buruk tentang ia yang merebut Hikaru dariku. "_Arigatou_ Tsubasa..."

* * *

><p>Malam telah digantikan pagi. Ryuusei-san mengajak kami menuju Metal Bey City Mall pagi ini. Tentu saja aku ikut, setelah aku meyakinkan Tsubasa yang melarangku – menyuruhku beristirahat—dan mengatakan keadaanku baik-baik saja (lagipula demamku sudah turun menjadi 37,9°C).<p>

"Tapi kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, aku tidak tanggung jawab!" ancam Tsubasa setelah menyerah dengan aku yang sangat ngotot.

_Tenang Hyouma... tidak akan terjadi apa-apa... _

Metal Bey City Mall ternyata jauh lebih luas dari dugaanku. Gedung pusat perbelanjaan di kota ini menjulang tinggi dan luasnya kira-kira sebesar 6 kali lebih besar dari stadium Metal Bey City. Pagi ini sudah banyak orang yang datang ke _mall_ ini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," Gingka meletakkan pergelangan tangannya agar terkena cahaya silau Sang Mentari.

"_Mall_-nya besar sekali!" Masamune begitu kagum melihat _mall_ yang megah tersebut.

"Nah, anak-anak! Ayo masuk!" ajak Ryuusei-san. Kami pun memasuki mall penuh rasa takjub akan kemewahan _interior_ dan lengkapnya fasilitas yang ada. "Kalian boleh jalan-jalan dulu, sekarang. Nanti kalian berkumpul di sini sebelum jam makan siang," terang Ryuusei-san, menunjuk sebuah pintu keluar.

* * *

><p>Aku, Hikaru, Madoka, Tsubasa dan Kyouya mampir ke toko buku, mengikuti Ryuusei-san yang berkepentingan membeli alat tulis. Gingka, Masamune dan King pergi ke <em>hobby shop<em> Beyblade. Yuu, Kenta dan Benkei pergi ke _game center_.

Toko buku tak kalah luas dari toko yang lain. Berbagai macam buku tersedia , sehingga toko buku ini bisa dikatakan komplit. Dari pintu masuk, Ryuusei-san berbelok ke arah kanan menuju tempat _stationery_. Kemudian aku berpisah dari mereka semua menuju bagian novel, siapa tahu aku menemukan buku dengan cerita yang menarik. Setelah mendapat tiga buku, aku berpindah menuju Hikaru dan Madoka yang berdiskusi di bagian buku pengetahuan.

"Hyouma! Sini, deh! Menurutmu buku ini bagus, nggak?" Madoka segera menarik lenganku menuju salah satu rak. Hikaru hanya menoleh sesaat ke arah kami dan kembali asyik pada bacaannya. Madoka mengambil sebuah buku tebal berwarna putih dengan _cover_ bergambar alat-alat medis serta dokter dan pasiennya. Buku itu berjudul _Penyakit yang Ada di Dunia_.

Deg! Bulu kudukku berdiri. Kenapa Madoka memilih buku itu, seakan dia menyindir keadaanku? Tapi Madoka 'kan tidak tahu kalau aku 'sakit'. Aku sendiri tak tahu penyakit apa yang tengah kuderita. Tapi, jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang kejadian semalam. Untungnya Tsubasa pandai menjaga rahasia (aku meminta dia untuk tidak mengatakan kejadian tengah malam itu dan dia menyanggupinya).

"Hyouma! Kok kamu bengong begitu, sih?" Madoka menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku cengengesan sembari meraih buku itu dari tangan Madoka.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku baca dulu, ya!?" tanggapku dengan _stay cool_. Kubuka satu-persatu halaman buku itu dengan was-was. Mataku menemukan kata-kata...

_Bronkhitis_, _asthma, thypus_, DBD, malaria, gagal ginjal, _stroke_, kanker , dan berbagai penyakit lainnya...

"Ahaha, buku ini bagus banget, kok! Isinya lengkap! Kalau kamu mau beli aja juga tidak apa-apa!" dustaku. Padahal aku membaca buku itu sekilas karena aku tak mau membaca semua hal yang berbau penyakit.

"He? Kau kan bacanya cuma selewat-lewat, Hyouma. Bagaimana bisa kamu menilai buku itu hanya secepat kilat?" Jleb! Bisa gawat kalau kebohonganku terbongkar! Madoka sepertinya sudah menaruh kecurigaan padaku.

"Dari sekilas saja buku itu sudah bagus, isinya lengkap. Aku yakin suatu saat berguna buat kau!" Aku berusaha tenang. Madoka tersenyum manis padaku. _Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal yang ngawur seperti itu, Hyouma? Baka!_

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu aku beli saja buku ini!" Madoka meletakkan buku itu pada tas yang berisi buku-buku lainnya. Aku menghela napas lega. _Untung tidak ketahuan..._

"Kalian baca buku apa? Sepertinya menarik!" Hikaru sudah berada di antara aku dan Madoka. _Mechanic_ WBBA itu menunjukkan buku tersebut. "Aneh juga kalian! Masa kalian baca buku tentang penyakit!?" Hikaru menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ih, ini pengetahuan yang berguna tahu! Iya 'kan Hyouma?" Madoka meminta persetujuanku. Aku mengangguk dengan muka geli. Hikaru menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi.

"Madoka, lain kali kalau nanya pendapat soal buku, jangan sama Hyouma!" Hikaru melirikku sekilas. "Dia itu seleranya sangat aneh!"

"Apa!?" Aku pura-pura tak setuju dengan pendapat Hikaru, "masa kamu bilang seleraku aneh!?"

Hikaru terkekeh, "memang begitu, Hyouma! Dari dulu seleramu nggak ada yang benar!"

Madoka melerai aku dan Hikaru sebelum telanjur ribut. "Sudahlah! Toh aku juga pengen buku ini! Nggak apa-apa, kan? Daripada kalian ribut, mendingan kita cari Tsubasa dan Kyouya! Mereka di sebelah sana, tuh!" Madoka menunjuk ke bagian buku psikologi, dimana Tsubasa dan Kyouya berada. Tapi Madoka tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah rak buku cukup keras sampai buku-buku berjatuhan. Madoka berusaha menghindar tetapi kakinya mendadak kram.

"Madoka, awas!" Aku mendorong tubuh Madoka ke arah Hikaru, sialnya buku-buku itu malah menimpaku. Madoka sampai ngeri melihatku berada di tumpukan buku-buku.

"Ah! Hyouma, kau nggak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"

Aku hanya memamerkan cengiranku dan bergaya '_peace'_. Trak! Sebuah buku yang tadinya tidak jatuh, kini mengenai kepalaku.

"Dasar pahlawan kesiangan!" komentar Hikaru sembari tersenyum kecut, menyindir kecerobohanku.

* * *

><p>"Ti... tidak...!"<p>

Tsubasa membaca buku bersampul biru. Jemarinya membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan amat pelan. Kakinya mundur dari rak di hadapannya.

_**Apakah anda merasakan kesan yang berbeda dari orang tersebut?**_

_**Apakah anda memiliki perasaan ingin menjaga orang itu?**_

_**Apakah anda seorang pengagum rahasia?**_

_**Apakah anda berusaha untuk mendekatinya saat ini?**_

_**Apakah anda mencintainya tanpa peduli **_**gender**_** anda sendiri?**_

Ucapan '_**ya'**_ tersimpan dalam benak Tsubasa.

_**Jika jawabannya 'ya', berarti anda memang mencintai orang tersebut. Anda perlu membaca buku ini secara lanjut.**_

"Apakah aku memang abnormal?" Tsubasa bergetar sendiri membacanya. "Apakah cintaku sendiri yang abnormal?"

Tsubasa membuka lagi halaman selanjutnya. Semakin jauh ia membaca, semakin ia bergidik ngeri.

"Apakah aku adalah seorang..."

"Tsubasa!" panggil seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Kyouya. "Kau baca buku apa?"

"Tidak! Tidak baca buku apa-apa! Sudahlah! Aku mau bayar duluan di kasir! Nanti kalian menyusul, ya!" Tsubasa menyembunyikan buku yang dia baca di belakang, mencoba menjaga kelakuannya tetap normal. Kyouya tak mungkin tertipu dengan hal itu, dia tahu maksud Tsubasa. Singa itu menyipitkan matanya, memandang Tsubasa dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ah, kalian!" sahutku ketika menemukan dua orang tersebut. "Kalian sudah selesai?"

Respon Tsubasa mendadak gugup, tapi dalam lima detik ia berhasil menguasai kondisi.

"Eh, iya. Kalian juga sudah selesai?" Tsubasa balik bertanya. Aku, Hikaru dan Madoka mengangguk bersamaan. "Kalau begitu, kita bayar ke kasir. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang!" Tsubasa berupaya mengalihkan perhatian. Kami setuju dan segera melangkah ke kasir. Tidak dengan Kyouya. Pemilik Fang Leone itu mengambil buku yang ia curigai.

"Buku apa ini?" Kyouya menyelidiki buku 'aneh' tersebut. Matanya melebar begitu menemukan judul buku tersebut. Saking terkejutnya, buku itu hampir terlepas begitu saja tanpa ia ketahui. "Astaga! Kenapa Tsubasa membaca buku seperti ini?"

Dan judul buku itu adalah : _**All Things about Gay**_.

* * *

><p>Kami tiba sedikit terlambat dibandingkan yang lainnya, terpaksa kami harus menyusul mereka yang sudah duluan ke restoran 'Indonesian Foods'.<p>

Sesampainya kami di sana, kami disambut dengan keramahan khas orang Indonesia. Suasana di sini benar-benar berbeda dari restoran yang lain. _Interior_nya bernuansa ukiran khas Jawa dengan _wallpaper_ bermotif anyaman bambu. Kami duduk secara lesehan dengan meja panjang berbahan kayu jati berwarna _dark brown_. Makanan disini tentu saja makanan khas Indonesia yang agak suit ditemukan di Jepang. Menurut buku yang kubaca, makanan khas Indonesia sangat beragam dan enak-enak.

Tapi nafsu makanku tidak ada, aku sama sekali tak berselera makan.

"Aku mau coba nasi goreng, deh! Biar kayak Obama!" seloroh King. Ia disambut dengan gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Kalau gitu aku bakso! 'Bakso, enak sekali, ya?'," Masamune meniru logat presiden Amerika Serikat, Barrack Obama. Riuh rendah tawa kembali terdengar.

"Sate itu enak nggak, ya?" Gingka melirik diriku yang selalu di sampingnya. "Hyouma! Kau nggak pesan makanan?"

"Ngngng... yang kutahu gudeg jogja itu enak, deh. Yang itu saja," pesanku.

Setelah semua makanan dipesan dan disajikan, kami makan dengan suasana yang kental. Berbeda denganku yang menghabiskan makananku dengan lambat bahkan bersisa. Benar-benar tak berselera makan. Diam-diam aku mengambil 'senjata rahasiaku', sebuah bungkusan obat berisi tablet bulat berwarna putih.

* * *

><p>"Hhhh, hari ini nggak latihan, ya!?" Masamune membawa barang-barang belanjaannya menuju gedung WBBA. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanding sekarang?" usulnya. Semua menyetujui usulan itu dan langsung menuju lapangan di belakang gedung tersebut.<p>

Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. _Feeling_-ku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang terburuk. Sesuatu yang harusnya kuhindari. Mengapa ketakutan itu menyergapku.

Akh! Sakit kepalaku kumat lagi, hampir sama gawatnya dengan yang semalam. Dan tangan kiriku masih agak ba'al, walaupun sudah bisa sedikit merasakan sentuhan.

Aku harap kondisiku tak bertambah parah. Tapi, mengapa pikiranku berada di jalan yang berbeda?

"Siapa yang pertama?" Gingka menawarkan kepada para _beyblader_. Yang lain (kecuali aku) berebutan untuk mendapat giliran kesatu. Kemudian Gingka menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _blader_ Libra, Yuu.

"Aku mau tanding lawan Hyou-chan saja!" Yuu menunjukku dengan panggilan baru. "Hyou-chan! _Battle_ yang dulu batal, kan? Ayo _battle_!" tantang pemain mungil tersebut. Deg! Aku merasa jauh lebih tegang dari biasanya.

_Tapi... aku tak akan lari dari pertarungan ini... meski tubuhku..._

"Baiklah, Yuu! Kupenuhi keinginanmu!" aku memenuhi keinginan bocah itu.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Kepalaku berdenyut lebih parah , mendadak kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing. Napasku menjadi sedikit terbatas. Dengan _'Spirit Blader'_, kutahan rasa yang tak mengenakkan itu. Aku berjalan melangkah 3 meter ke depan. Di balik itu semua, jalanku agak sempoyongan, aku hampir jatuh. Tetapi aku harus _survive_, menegakkan tubuhku dan berjalan tegap.

"_Are you ready_? Tiga..."

Instruksi Masamune sebagai _Blader DJ_ tak terdengar jelas oleh telingaku. Dengan sigap, kuraih _launcher_ beserta Clay Aries. Anehnya, tanganku dan ragaku seperti tak bertenaga.

"Dua..."

Apa-apaan ini!? Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki aku gemetaran hebat. Tubuhku terasa mendingin. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah. Seluruh sistem organku mendadak nyeri hebat. Sungguh, aku tak sanggup berdiri lebih lama lagi... tapi... tapi aku... _battle_ ini...

"Hei! Apa Hyouma baik-baik saja?" Kyouya menyadari ada keanehan dariku. Para blader mendadak cemas. Kugenggam _grip launcher_-ku dengan tangan kiri dan launcher itu berhasil menyentuh tanah! Bahkan, bukan hanya _launcher_, Aries-ku juga 'terjun bebas'! Ketika tanganku hampir menyentuh _launcher_, tubuhku seperti didorong kuat...

"Sa-! Hyouma! Kau...!" Masamune yang terlambat menyadari menghentikan aba-abanya. Yuu yang tadinya bersemangat, kini hanya tercengang.

Tubuhku terhuyung, tak lama kemudian terjatuh... dengan sakit kepala yang seakan membunuh. Dalam sekejap aku menjadi sosok pesakitan. Tubuhku bagaikan terikat dengan _super_ erat dan dihujam semua benda tajam, melebihi dari siksaan yang mendera diriku sebelumnya. Terasa amat menyakitkan. Anehnya, di sisi lain aku merasa lepas bebas.

Para _blader_ berhamburan, mengerumuni diriku yang tingkat kesadarannya menurun. Tetesan di mataku menitik sesaat. Keringat dingin membasahiku. Napasku tak terkendali.

"Hyouma! Bertahanlah!" seseorang menguncang dan menepuk tubuhku. Penglihatan dan pendengaranku sudah samar, sehingga aku tak tahu apapun. Namun aku masih bisa sedikit merasakannya.

"Hyouma! Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Bangunlah! " aku tahu. Hanya mulutku tak mampu kubuka lagi. Aku tak dapat merespon segalanya. Yang kulakukan satu-satunya hanyalah diam dalam segala ketidakmampuanku.

"Masamune, ini gawat! Detak jantungnya melemah! Panggilkan _ambulance_!" aku menangkap suara isakan tangis. Penglihatanku semakin buram.

"Dia sesak napas! Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi! Dia butuh pertolongan cepat!"

"Kenta! Ambilkan tisu untuk menghentikan pendarahan di mulut dan hidungnya, cepat!"

"Hyouma! Sadarlah! Buka kedua matamu!"

Aku benar-benar kosong, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Suasana kacau balau. Ini kesalahanku yang terbesar!

Semua orang berusaha membangkitkanku, tapi aku semakin jauh. Hidupku semakin hilang.

"Hyouma... Hyouma..."

Seketika aku menjadi tuli. Duniaku benar-benar gelap nan pekat. Aku tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kehampaan.

Kesadaranku benar-benar lenyap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued (to chapter 5)<em>**

Nah, sesuai janji yang diatas, saya akan membalas review bagi user yang non-login disini. ^_^

Maafkan aku buat yang user login. Aku belum sempat buka PM sampai sekarang (Selasa, 12 Desember 2012). Aku benar-benar nggak sempat. Ini aja mepet sama waktu bimbel-ku, habis ini aku langsung bimbel, lho! #LhaKokCurhat

Kalau aku sempat aku akan membalasnya lewat PM, kalau waktuku benar-benar lowong dan luas (nggak cuma buat buka facebook aja).

Nah, ini balasan buat user non-login! Silahkan... ^_^

**Lubis Tadani :**

Hehehe, makasih buat pujiannya, lho! ^_^

Ngngng... kayaknya di fanfic ini ada yang sedikit berbeda...

Apalagi di chapter mendatang, bakal aku bikin sesuatu yang fantastis (?) #Spoiler

**Sayuki Momoko :**

Soal penyakitnya Hyouma itu bakal terungkap di chapter mendatang... jasmani atau rohani itu bakal di jelaskan di chapter itu...

Tsubasa itu suka... ups! Hints sebenarnya ada ada di chapter ini, lho... cuma akan dijelaskan di chapter mendatang...

Masa, sih nggak lebay? Aku malah merasa ini kayak sinetron, deh... -_-

Kolaborasi? Belum kepikiran... bikin update aja lemot... -_-

Ok... Arigatou gozaimasu, ya buat kritik, saran dan pujiannya... ^_^

Demikian balasan review untuk chapter ini.** Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, nge-fave cerita ini, dan nge-fave author **ngaco bin ngawur ini...

Pokoknya buat yang login, tunggu saja PM dariku. Serius! Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa buka PM. Tolong, ya... ^_^

Oh, ya... do'akan author lulus UN dan masuk PTN, ya... Amin...! *ngarep banget*

Arigatou buat segala dukungan dari kalian semua! ^_^

Jangan lupa buat kritik, saran dan pujian di REVIEW! DON'T FLAME! SeeU di chapter selanjutnya~~~! ^_^


End file.
